Assortment of Saturday Stories!
by SharpAsFlint
Summary: The archive where I keep all of my TSS oneshots and multiple part stories! Includes pairings, multiple genres and multiple characters. Rated T NEWEST ONESHOT: And Your Enemies Closer - epilogue: IS UP! 15/12/16 NEXT: ?
1. cryptid fiction

**I'm back! As you can probably see, this one is going to run a little different. It is completely open for requests from readers for oneshot ideas! I'm taking all pairings and all genres in order to vary my writing! The only things I'm not allowing are: OCs and M rated stuff. I got the idea for this one below from a review somewhere: I cant remember the author o where I found it but if you want me to take it down, I will. Enjoy! And don't forget to leave me a request or response, don't be shy!**

* * *

"There I was, cornered, 10 of them on my right, some on my left and a good dozen in front of me."What did you do? Come on, don't leave us hanging Doyle!" The Saturday family were sat down at the dinner table for an evening meal. Doyle had stopped eating and was telling Zak one of his highly eventful mercenary tales. Naturally, his nephew was hanging onto every word whilst his sister was watching in amusement, still partly focused on her plate, but her husband was only listening so that he could batter the younger man's words with hard proven science as soon as he finished talking.

"Luckily I had my grenades with me, along with some smoke bombs, so I threw them at the goons surrounding me. It caused enough smoke for me to smash the windows behind me and make a quick escape before they could grab me," Doyle stated proudly, a cocky smirk on his features.

"There is no way you could have possibly got out of there that fast," Doc muttered, looking his brother in law in the eyes. "Do you have any proof that even happened Doyle?"

In response to his comment, Doyle turned over his arm on the table, revealing a faint but noticeable inch long scar near his wrist. "When I jumped out of the window, I caught my arm on one of the glass shards still in the window and cut myself, just missing a vein."

"Nasty," Zak cringed, "Did it hurt?"

"It stung for a while, I can tell you that," Doyle replied nonchalantly, regaining his previous tone. "But the funny thing is that Van Rook also ended up making his escape through a window. It just didn't end so well for him."

"Why?" Zak asked.

"Because he landed in a pen of guard dogs," Doyle was struggling to contain his laughter. "When we met up later to share the bounty, I had a bloody arm whilst his pants and undies were covered in rips and bite marks," Doyle snickered, "I laughed till I passed out."

"Oh I would have paid to see that," Drew smirked, placing her fork down on her plate.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny," Doyle added, "Hey Zak, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Doyle, what is it?" The preteen asked.

"Do your cryptid powers make you act like a cryptid?"

Zak was pretty confused. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the other day I saw you climbing a wall without the claw," Doyle said "and when I asked you what you were doing you kinda hissed at me." Zak's parents looked at him.

"That's odd, I swear I fixed the side effects when we came back from honey island," Doc said, scratching his head.

"I'm quite surprised you haven't told your uncle about the whole Zakermodo incident," Drew said to her son.

"Can someone please tell me what we're talking about here," Doyle asked angrily.

"What would you say if I told you that I shared the same DNA as Komodo and Fisk?" Zak asked curiously, motioning to the komodo dragon that was waiting for scraps by his feet.

Doyle looked surprised at first, but then he smiled, "I'd say that you might need to work on that one." Zak looked offended.

"But it's true!" Zak cried in annoyance.

"I know you're just pulling my leg Zak," Doyle yawned.

"You know Doyle, it's actually more true than your tall tales," Doc stated defensively.

"It's a good job Zak brought it up, it might be better if you know why for future references," Drew spoke up.

Doyle took a mouthful of food, swallowed and then looked back at his family. "I knew the dragon was genetically engineered and all but did you really genetically engineer it with you own son?"

Drew face palmed. "Not exactly Doyle. Zak do you want to tell him or should I?"

Zak smirked and folded his arms, mimicking his Uncle's usual attitude, "Think you can keep up Doyle?"

"Sure."

"Well it goes something like this…"

* * *

"Boy this place brings back memories," dad said happily, looking out over the swamp. "Come on!", he said suddenly to mom, taking her by the hand "I want to show you the lab!" They both ran off towards one of the old buildings. That's when I caught sight of something watching us from the trees. I quieted Fisk and Komodo and pointed to the creature amongst the reeds.

"It's watching us," I whispered. It moved suddenly and made us all jump. This startled it and it ran off further into the bayou. "Fiskerton!" I scolded "come on, let's see what it's doing here." I started forward but then stopped as my feet sank into the swamp, I guess going on foot wasn't going to work out. "I've got a better idea guys."

Fiskerton pedalled us into a clearing and I hopped off the Fisker-trike.

"Wait here," I told them, going down into the shallow water having caught a glimpse of the cryptid. A splash made me aware that the cryptid wasn't the only animals here. There were several alligators in the pond, and they were all coming towards me. I jumped out of the water to avoid one, only to be snapped at by another. Thankfully, Fisk managed to grab me and pull me out of the water and onto the trike before I became alligator food.

"Ezuruzhba," Fisk scolded. He was kind of right.

"Yes, you were right about the alligators okay? Just let me…" I saw the cryptid again, this time running the other way.

"Let's go Fisk!" I shouted. Fisk swerved the trike and the creature turned around and snarled at us. It was pretty nasty looking. It then leapt up into the trees and we lost sight of it. We stopped and tried to find it again. Two arms shot out of the water and shook the trike, making us all fall into the water. When we resurfaced, Fisk was wrestling with it.

"Let me try to connect with him, calm him down," but as soon as I took out the claw and tried my powers a power surge sent me flying backwards into a tree.

Where did that much power come from?" I asked myself. My question was soon answered as a whole group of cryptids came out of the bushes and trees and began stalking towards us. One tried to punch me but I dodged and ran to fisk who was standing the trike back up. We leapt on and Fisk began to peddle away with the chasing us. They kept trying to attack us and we didn't know the way back.

"Ezabbarrr!" Fisk screamed. I could relate.

"I don't know which way!" I cried defensively. He shouted again and covered his eyes. I noticed a gap in the trees above us.

"Wait, Fisk, hammer throw. Straight up, as hard as you can," I told him.

"Reshuru?" He asked.

"Yes and catch me too!" I was surprised he would even ask that. He grabbed me and swung me up through the trees. After getting through the leaves I saw the building that mom and dad had gone to a little further off. "That way," I told him, turning the trike. No sooner had we turned, the trike hit a tree root and we were thrown off the trike. We landed outside the building, with the cryptids not far behind. We got up and ran inside, slamming the door shut behind us having found mom and dad.

"Zak?" dad asked, looking up from the computers.

"Whatever happens in the next 30 seconds is completely not our fault," I admitted. At that moment they began breaking through the walls and ceilings, arms reaching through trying to grab us. Mom and dad tried to fend them off, swiping at them as they poked their heads through the holes in the wall.

* * *

"I guess your mom is right Zakman, trouble really does follow you everywhere," Doyle butted in, leaning on the table."

"Doyle!" Zak groaned "Don't interrupt me!"

"Speaking of which, we never did give you a punishment for that," Drew chorused.

"Can I please just get on with the story! Thank you!" Zak shouted.

* * *

Fisk had just finished pushing another sofa up to the door of the upstairs room, I heard him ask me something, but I was too busy think about what just happened to notice.

"What? Oh, sorry I was just," I started, "think about it Fisk what that EVP thing really said, he only mentioned Argost and Kur after Dad did." Fisk gasped. "I think there's something else going on here, come on, we've gotta talk to mom and Dad about this." That theory was enough to make up my mind to become suspicious but as soon as I touched the door handle I heard the sound of smashing glass. I turned in time to see two small objects come bouncing into the room. They looked a lot like uncle Doyle's grenades, and just like his grenades, they exploded at our feet. Except instead, they released gas, which quickly covered us and I realised I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and figured it must've been sleeping gas.

I don't know how long we were out but eventually, Komodo's hisses of protest woke me up and I opened my eyes to find us behind a pane of glass. I looked up to see a group of men staring at us.

"Alright, which one of you is Lancaster? I know you faked the ghost to bring my dad here!" I shouted.

One of them spoke up, "I assure you son, Doctor Lancaster is long departed," he walked down to us and stood in front of the glass. "But thankfully for us he left behind hours and hours of footage, with a little creative editing the man can say almost anything," one of them demonstrated by bringing up the EVP footage and showing us.

"Oh but I thought you had it all figured out son," he continued, he was really freaking me out now, "my colleagues and I are what remains of the Honey Island Project." He paused. "Well, us and the cryptids you met, the ones we built from the DNA."

I was appalled. "That's not true, my dad wouldn't!" I piped up but he silenced me.

"Oh calm yourself son," he laughed, "your daddy never knew about the ugly side of our work."

"The cryptid super soldiers hired Lancaster to make," he continued, "when we lost Lancaster they shut us down."

"I thought for sure it was over but 25 years go by and I see his little lab assistant up and on the TV," He said, bringing up some footage of when we went to Osorno, I knew by now that he was referring to Dad. "So I called the boys and said gentlemen, I believe there is a person that can get that old machine running again."

"Wait what machine?" I asked, there had never been anything about a machine from what Dad told me.

"Oh I thought for sure you were smarter than that son, I'm talking about the machine you're sitting in right now." His colleagues laughed, I looked around. They were right. They'd locked us in some kind of machine, a glass chamber connected to some pipes.

"Saturday's work is uploaded, fire up the machine!" The machine began to hum as it jolted to life. It began to spin, round and round until we couldn't tell what was what.

"Hey! Let us out what are you doing, let us out!"

* * *

"I don't remember what happened after that," Zak said, mom only explained it once we got back to normal.

"Well what your father and I saw of you wasn't exactly normal Zak," Drew explained. She turned to Doyle, "imagine a bad tempered Fiskerton with a komodo tail, fangs and Zak's hair."

"I can't imagine that," Doyle grimaced.

"He was just as strong as all three combined too," Doc stated "It was a nightmare to catch him, and when we finally did…"

LINE BREAK

Doc and Drew ran into the clearing, unsure of where they had gone.

"What?! He was just here!" Drew cried in frustration. There was a splash and a thud as the horrifying mix of Fisk, Zak and Komodo jumped down from a tree and started to run away. Doc saw them.

"Over there!" he shouted, shooting a grappling gun towards them before they could get too far. It wrapped around their legs, knocking them down into the water.

"Hold him still," Drew told Doc, "I want to try to talk to him." They slapped the adults away with Komodo's tail and took off again, this time into the trees. They landed behind Doc and Drew and swung a leg at Doc.

"Hey, I taught you that!" Doc protested, grabbing them by the leg.

Drew jumped onto their back and tried to reason with them. "Zak, Fiskerton, Komodo! Look at me! You know me!" She pleaded. They looked at her sympathetically.

"Mom?" they asked.

"Yes honey, that's right, it's your mom and-." She was cut off by a group of a group of cryptids jumping down in front of them. Zakermodo roared. "No! Zak! Zak I'm still here!" Drew cried. The cryptids grabbed the two adults and restrained them.

"He's not one of you," Doc told the cryptids.

"His name is Zak Saturday and you can't have him, you hear me!? Drew hollered. One of the cryptids, the one that had grabbed Zakermodo, paused.

"Zak Saturday?" It repeated.

"Yes, my son, Zak Saturday," Drew told it.

"Solomon, Solomon Saturday," It said. Doc stepped forward.

"I'm Solomon Saturday." It walked away and then came back with some kind of tape recorder.

"Message for Solomon," It said. Doc was shocked.

* * *

"The message was Doctor Lancaster giving me the secrets of what happened on Honey Island, about what really happened there," Doc explained to his brother in law.

"Wow," Doyle muttered, folding his arms. "This is crazy, even for you guys."

"And you thought I was close to them before," Zak said, hugging Komodo and Fisk who had wandered into the room in the last minute. "We're DNA brothers now."

"Sereshuruja!" Fisk babbled.

Pretty much everyone had to agree.

"So what happened after that," Doyle asked.

"Turns out the machine wasn't damaged so we were able to change them back to normal, afterwards we made sure the men responsible payed a visit to the state prison," Drew explained. Doyle, Zak and Fiskerton high fived each other. Drew and Doc looked each other in the eyes. They truly did have a crazy family.


	2. Absolute Nightmares

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Ever. It took so long to figure out. I couldn't settle between a horror or comedy Oneshot so it's now both. This was a request from Shiloh: An artifact that makes nightmares come to life. I had way too much fun with this one. I got carried away and started writing into Doyle's backstory in the middle bit (You'll probably see what I mean when you read it) I have a weakness for theories and backstories. His loose-end backstory is probably why he's one of my favourite TSS characters. Anyway so I hope it was still the kind of thing that you expected, please review to tell me if I've done justice for your idea. Next chapter will be one of my own ideas, then I'll do A &P's request. **

* * *

"Greetings and Bienvenue boys and girls, have I got a treat for you today," Argost's voice emanating from the TV as Zak eagerly sat on the edge of the sofa, watching the flashing box with great attention. Fisk was sat next to him, his big red eyes glued to the screen. The masked celebrity walked up to a large red velvet curtain, with Munya at his side. "What we are about to look at is an ancient treasure of the Mayan civilisation," Argost declared. He pulled the drapes aside to reveal a circular tablet, a flat rock with multiple inscriptions carved into its surface. There were two eyes in the middle, with additional spiral shapes round the edges. "The Mayan civilisation could have been around as early as 1000BC - a very long time ago my viewers. Thankfully, this relic has long since been kept secure in an undiscovered temple for thousands of years and has been restored by my funds and now sits as delightful centrepiece in my home," Argost said, brushing a particle of dust from it.

"It's probably just a replica," Zak said, unimpressed. Fisk nodded.

"Ah but don't be fooled by its outer shell, there is a reason why it was kept in a secure location," Argost clarified. "Legend says, that during an unfortunate accident, this tablet was possessed by a spirit. More of a mischievous one than an evil one. Apparently it was locked up after the spirit began to invade people's subconscious during sleep, causing terrifyingly real hallucinations and nightmares. The only way the Mayan's could stop it was by-." Zak quickly shut the TV off as he heard approaching footsteps from down the hall. Zak let out a sigh of relief as Doyle entered the room and plopped down onto one of the sofas, seemingly content. After putting his feet up, he turned to Zak and smirked.

"Put weird world back on then," He chuckled.

"What!? How did you…" Zak gasped.

"You're terrible at being inconspicuous Zak," Doyle answered. Zak scowled and pressed the power button on the remote and the TV screen crackled to life.

"However boys and girls, this was only a temporary solution, the only way to stop it was to seal it away for good," Argost said. Zak groaned as the theme tune began playing and the credits rolled.

"What did I miss," Doyle asked.

"Not much," Zak replied. "Only evils spirits and ancient artifacts." Doyle yawned.

"I can't feel my legs after that mission this morning," the redhead sighed.

"I know," Zak added. "I thought the secret scientists were supposed to be helping us with this explosive cryptid activity in these last few months."

"Well boys, why don't you head off to bed then, it's past your bedtime Zak," Drew said, walking into the room and leaning on Doyle's chair.

"Come on mom, can't I have five more minutes," Zak pleaded. Drew shook her head.

"No, it's been a busy day for all of us, you need some rest," She soothed, ruffling her son's monochromatic hair.

"Only because the secret scientists can't be bothered to get off their backsides and make an effort," Doyle complained.

"Watch your language Doyle, I may not be able to send you to bed but I can still ground you," Drew scolded, pointing a finger at her brother who rolled his eyes. "Come on kiddo, to bed with you." Zak got up off the couch and trudged down the hall towards his bedroom where Fisk was waiting for him. The Lemurian babbled something in his native tongue and started bouncing up and down on the bedframe. Zak began to undress, pulling on his pyjamas whilst komodo barged in and made himself comfortable on the bed. After brushing his teeth, the pre-teen hopped into bed where Drew came in to wish him good night. Zak blushed as Drew tucked the covers up around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mom! I'm not five, I can do that myself!" Zak scolded, blushing red.

"Aww isn't that cute."

Doyle was leaning on the doorframe, smirking his usual smirk. Zak scowled at him, slightly mad and highly humiliated. The boy grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at his uncle's head. Having already realised that the soft feather object wasn't going to hurt him, he stood firm and let the pillow bounce off his head. Drew supressed a smile. "Mom! Doyle! You're embarrassing me!" Zak cried.

"Alright kiddo, we won't cramp your style any longer," Drew sighed, pushing her brother out of the doorway and turning off the light. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight Mom."

* * *

A shadowy figure moved past Zak's window, casting a shadow amongst the tree branches outside. The figure slipped past silently and turned course, climbing down the wall headfirst, surprisingly agile for a creature of its size. It noticed the prefect opportunity to kick his masters plan into action: a window left slightly ajar on one of the lower floors. He opened the large bay window further in order to slip inside, not tripping any alarms that would result in detection. He listened in wait and a few moments later, a smaller figure landed in the room with a light thump, his yellow tinted eyes visible in the blackness.

"Quickly now Munya, see that we do not disturb our test subjects."

The mutant removed a silk wrapped object from under one of his arms, holding it in front of him. He unwrapped it carefully, revealing a slight glow from the object beneath. He placed it down on the floor and then followed his master out of the window.

"Now let's go and observe our little nightmare factory in action."

* * *

'We were somewhere in the amazon, tracking a cryptid, Wadi was with us. Her father had another Hassi mission and had left her with us. Mom and dad had gone somewhere further ahead of us, Wadi and I were alone on the river bank.

"You're looking really nice today Zak," she chuckled lightly, "did you do anything different today?"

"Nope, just the same charming features as usual."

"That must be what I like about you," she giggled, leaning into me slightly. I leaned inwards too, closing the space between us … a huge roar paused us both. All of the birds came flying out of the trees in swarm and the animals came running from the trees. I heard a loud squawk from Zon as the ground began to shake and trees crashed to the ground. It came thundering towards us like a tsunami, towering metres above the huge canopy trees, jaws outstretched…'

Zak woke with a start, gasping for breath. What was that? It was normal for him to have the odd romantic dream about him and Wadi in a romantic setting but he had never known it to end like that. He sat up in bed, he could still hear the loud thumping footsteps of the creature in his mind. His bed began to shake. Or was it in reality too? He threw off his covers and ran towards his bedroom door without even turning the light on…

* * *

'She walked up and down the dormitory, cane in hand. Her face was puckered up like she had a diet of lemons, her lips and nose wrinkled up. Her snake eyes scanned over us like lasers until they focused on me. She strode up to my bed and stood in front of me, snorting like an enraged bull.

"You boy!" she shrieked, nearly spitting droplets across my face. I began to shake like leaf, in all honesty just wanting to curl up in a ball and hide out of sight. I dared to look into her eyes of fire.

"Y-yes m-matron," I whimpered, my jaw clamping shut almost.

"Can you perhaps tell me why you decided give yourself an extra helping of rations today boy?" Her voice was so sharp and scary yet so calm and controlled. I mumbled an answer, hoping that only she'd hear it and that it could just be over and done with. Unfortunately, as usual, my plans had once again backfired.

"Pardon? I'm not deaf boy, speak up!" I heard the sniggers of the boys around me and wanted to just disappear entirely. I was the youngest and weakest and the only time I was noticed was when I decided to step out of line.

"I," I paused, sucking in the tears "I was hungry miss," I squeaked. It was the truth at least, I was starving. I could count all of my ribs and run my finger up all the ridges on my spine. My already pale skin was ghostly white and stuck out majorly given my wild short reddish locks. There was a slight pause in the atmosphere before her roaring laugh rocked the room.

"You were hungry!" She roared, her stomach bouncing as she laughed. I couldn't help it any longer and burst into tears like a baby. The sniggers around me turned into howling laughter as the tears continued to cascade down my sullen cheeks. I looked up, pleading desperation in my eyes only to be forcefully slapped on the cheek. I rubbed the sore reddened skin and continued to sob.

"You'll have to be punished for this Doyle." I saw her raise the cane out of the corner of my eye…'

It burned. He was pretty sure he was still dreaming the pain of the hard strikes to his back. He could only but assume his cowardice mind had associated the beatings to the sensation of being awoken. He wished whoever it was would just hurry up and wake him. However, when his eyes snapped open, he could only stare in horror at who's eyes he was staring into.

* * *

'"Is everyone on their positions," I asked, scanning through the treeline towards the mansion. There was replies from the other three groups to the south, east and west. Our particular group was entering through a drainage pipe, hoping to infiltrate the mansion bottom to top.

"Then let's go." We crept down along the fence line, towards our assigned entrance. Epsilon used his bionic hand to cut open a gap for us to fit through. I looked back to see Drew and Miranda just behind us, arms linked, faces wary. I wished she wasn't so headstrong sometimes, as here she was, 6 months pregnant, helping the secret scientists on the siege that would hopefully get us back the kur stone. I flagged the other 10 people ahead of me as we all continued inside at a quiet pace. I stopped and listened. Nothing. We continued until we came out into a large room. I was quite disturbed by the decorative tastes of the fraud of a TV host we were targeting. Old fashioned expensive furnishings, grand open fireplaces and exotic stuffed cryptid and animal heads mounted on the red walls. The sort of things you might find in a novel of macabre and horror. There was a loud explosion all of a sudden and we all clamped our hands over our ears and were onto our knees as the blast rocked the open room. When we got to our feet we began to hear the clunking and grinding of gears above our heads. We started to run. Up the closest flight of stairs. When we made it to the top we managed to notice one of the other groups over the noise and calamity of the situation. They were at the other end of the hall; they didn't see what was in front of them. I screamed at the top of my lungs to warn them. They couldn't hear me. They didn't hear me. I watched as half of them were mowed down to their deaths in front of our eyes…'

He awoke to the haunting sound of the grinding gears and cogs. Thinking he was having a nightmare in a nightmare, Doc used the only tactic he had. To run. He leapt out of bed, not even acknowledging his wife who was still in the bed sound asleep.

* * *

'I could hear his pleading cries from all around me. I was caught in a maze of black and white, Zak's cries echoing from every angle. I screamed back to him and only heard myself. Where was everyone else. I couldn't hear or see anyone else, only Zak. Doc, Doyle, Fisk, they had all vanished. Zak was still screaming for help. I had to find my baby. I continued to run through the mist with my sword, crying out to him. I turned and saw him a few metres away, hanging onto an edge with one hand. I ran to him. He was slipping. I instinctively put my hand out to grab him. To stop him from going over the edge. To save him. I couldn't quite reach him. His fingers slid though my hand as he fell…'

Drew sprung out of bed, her heart hammering against her ribs. She noticed her husband was nowhere to be found. She could still hear the cries of her son. Louder than ever. With no other choice, she grabbed her sword from the dresser and slipped on a dressing gown, then opening the door and briskly jogging to Zak's room, only to open the door and see his vacant bed. Her heart skipped a beat. She darted back out of the door only to have something collide with her lower half and knock her to the ground. She was about to strike at it but then noticed who it was.

"Zak!" She cried happily, hugging him tightly, "What on earth are you doing up at this time?"

"Worry about that later, right now we need to go!" Zak shouted, tugging on his mother's arm.

"Why?" She asked, "what's -." Drew was silenced as the ground began to move ever so slightly in little bumps. She looked down the dark corridor where Zak had come from. The ground began to shake more violently and a loud roar rattled them both.

"QUICK! RUN!" Zak yelled, pulling his mother away. Drew gripped reality and started to run with him.

"Quickly, in here!" Drew cried, pushing her son into a small storage room and closing the door behind them and locking it.

"Mom! We can't hide in here!" Zak argued. She clamped a hand over his mouth and told him to be silent. He backed away towards the other end of the small room. "We need to find everyone else."

"No, Zak it'll see us, the best thing to do is wait and-." The ground began to crack and crumble under them and within seconds the concrete and metal began to fall away under Zak's feet and the boy found himself freefalling from the high floors of his home. However, he felt a hand shoot out and grab him, leaving him dangling in mid-air for a split second before his mother hauled him back up onto the unstable ledge.

Zak looked at her, "what was that about safe?" The ground began to crack underneath Zak again.

"Never mind that!" Drew shouted, kicking down the door and running out into the hall. The 'creature' was nowhere to be seen so the mother and son ran onwards the way they were originally going.

"What do we do!" Zak asked, nearly out of breath.

"We need to find your father, he'll know what to do," she replied. There was a roaring yell from a few rooms away and the two looked at each other, already knowing who it was. Racing through a set of double doors they came across Doc, wrestling with constrictor vines that had a tight hold on his neck, limbs and chest.

"Dad!" Zak cried, surging forward with the claw to tear away some of the vines. Drew followed his lead and began blasting fireballs at the ones that were somehow coming up out of the floor. The carnivorous plants eventually gave in and retreated through the holes that they had come through. Doc regained his senses.

"Drew! Zak! We're in weird world!" He cried.

"What?" Drew and Zak asked in sync and worry. "No dad, we're in the house," Zak said softly.

"I could have sworn we were…" Doc said, looking about the room.

"Look honey, I don't know what's going on either but we need to keep moving," Drew said, advancing towards another door. "We need to find a way out before…oh." It looked as if Drew had just opened a portal into weird world. A whole tunnel of blood red walls and swinging axes were laid out in front of them and to make things worse, a roar echoed through the house behind them.

"I swear this was where the kitchen was supposed to be," Zak muttered. His parents started forward and began to shoot at the moving blades, eventually creating a path through for their son. They made it through into the next corridor and stopped to catch their breath. But didn't get far as they suddenly found themselves sinking into the floor below. The trio squirmed and wriggled but ended up getting sucked through the floor, Zak getting separated from his parents. He fell through the floor and landed in another hall. He noticed a pair of red eyes staring back at him from above as he had landed on his back. He screamed. So did the creature.

"Fisk! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Zak shouted at the lemurian.

"Erkazazurua!" Fisk cried apologetically. Zak glanced behind him. An eerie laugh echoed down the dark hall. "Uh Fisk?" Zak asked, turning on the lights nearby, revealing something of a surprise to Zak. "Clowns!" Zak nearly keeled over laughing, "you're scared of clowns Fisk?" Fisk screamed. Zak walked up and squeezed the clowns assumingly fake nose. "See, everything is fine…WHOA!" Zak was now looked into a laughing, fang filled mouth which probably would've snapped at him if he hadn't been hauled into the air by Fisk, who then started to run away as fat as he could. Zak was carried at a continuous speed until their pursuer was only heard, not seen. Zak noticed something familiar on the right.

"Uncle Doyle's room! Come on Fisk, we can hide in there!" The Lemurian took a detour into said room and then moved a set of drawers in front of the door. Zak wiped his brow "Whew, that was close!" Zak looked around the room and noticed the eerie silence. "Doyle? Are you in here?" Zak asked, checking the bed. "Doyle!" He said slightly lounder.

"Shhhhh! Do you have a death wish or something?" A voice whispered hoarsely.

"Doyle?" Zak asked, looking about the room, "where are you?"

"I'm back here! Now hurry up and get in here before she comes back!"

Zak was about to ask who but thought better of it and opened the closet door slowly. Doyle was sat in the corner, camouflaged in with a heap of clothes and junk, looking rather frightened. "What is it?" Zak asked.

"No time to explain, just get in," Doyle snapped. Zak and Fisk clambered into the small storage unit with him. There was barely any room for three of them so Doyle ended up squashed against the wall with Zak in his lap. Zak could feel Doyle shaking.

"Doyle? What's gotten into you?"

"Shut up! She's coming!" Doyle pleaded, clamping a hand over the boy's mouth. Zak was about to protest when he heard the sound of heels on the wooden floor. He felt Doyle tense up, holding him so tightly that Zak imagined he would have had to pry his uncle's fingers off with a crowbar. Despite the fact that Fisk had blocked the door, Zak heard the latch click open and he saw not the creature, the clown or something from weird world but a woman walking into the room. He felt Doyle's heartbeat hammering against him along with the redhead's heavy breathing in his ear. Zak wondered why his uncle was so scared by her. He looked through the shutter doors, squinting to get a better view as Doyle was still holding him like his life depended on it. She seemed like the kind of woman that would be an overly strict teacher. This theory was supported by the menacing looking cane in her hand. She wore square spectacles on her broad nose which was situated in the middle of her slightly puckered face which bore quite a few moles and lumps. She was quite tall yet beefy, a little bit podgy if you looked at the way her greying blouse was tucked into her mud coloured skirt. Zak wondered why his uncle would fear someone like that. He thought for a split second that she could have been one of Doyle's long line of past lovers but immediately erased the theory as he realised that Doyle had quite a flair for wooing physically attractive girls. Besides, this woman looked like she was in her mid-50s, too old for Doyle's methods of flirtation. She looked towards the closet where they were hiding. Zak shivered as he realised that she had probably heard his uncle's rough breathing. Zak watched as Fisk acted quickly and put a fuzzy hand over Doyle's face, muffling the man's loud, shuddering breaths. Doyle stopped shaking for a second and breathed a sigh of relief. She stopped looking at them and eventually wandered off again.

Fisk removed his large hand from Doyle's mouth and the red head took in a huge gulp of air into his lungs, removing his still twitching hand from Zak's mouth. The boy breathed for a second before scooting around on Doyle's knee to face him.

"You're scared of that lady?" Zak asked. Doyle sighed.

"If you must put it so crudely," Doyle growled, slightly embarrassed.

"Why?" He asked.

"You saw the cane in her hand right?"

"Yeah."

"I've had quite a few painful beatings on the backside from that thing." Zak suppressed both a giggle and a cringe. "That and the fact that she turned me into a shivering wreck of a child."

"Was she like your teacher or something?"

"No, she was one of the matrons at one of the orphanages I used to live in," Doyle answered, no emotion on his features. Zak didn't know what to say, Doyle didn't talk about his childhood, at all, not even to his sister so it was rather surprising to hear.

"Why did she beat you?" Zak asked softly.

"I used to steal food," Doyle said simply, his eyes not really focusing on Zak himself. "You would too if the only thing you were given to eat each day was a slice of bread and a lump of butter along with a stale bowl of soup in the evenings with the occasional apple or plate of soggy cooked vegetables when the getting was good." Zak thought about that. That wasn't even a diet that Komodo would stomach.

"How old were you?" Zak asked.

"Six I think, then again, I could have been seven or eight. I was a small runt for my age."

"I'm sorry," Zak whispered.

"Don't be," Doyle added reassuringly "it was a long time ago, I'm not that person anymore."

Zak stood up and began to pace about in the tiny space, clearly thinking. "What is it Zakman?" Doyle asked. Zak sat back down and sighed.

"I'm starting to see a pattern here, your fear, Fisk's fear of clowns, heck whenever I encountered dad the house had turned into weird world and tried to chop us into bits and when I was with mom, let's just say that literally everything was out to get me."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone's deep fears, everyone's nightmares … they're coming to life, like from that relic we saw on weird world earlier."

"You mean that Mayan one that's possessed by the evil spirit that causes nightmares and hallucinations?"

"That's it! I had a nightmare about something chasing me and Wadi and when I woke up it was still happening, that happened to you two too right?" Zak asked. Doyle and Fisk nodded in unison. "We need to stop hiding in here and go find mom and dad and tell them what's happening."

"Agreed," Doyle said, opening the door up and going over to search through one of his bags. He brought out a handful of tech. "I'm not going out there unarmed." He reloaded his wrist blaster and clicked it back into place.

He then threw a small stun blaster to Zak. "Cool!"

"Just don't break it kid and don't shoot a hole in your foot," Doyle instructed jokingly, strapping on his jetpack for precautions. Fisk opened the door a crack and the trio then stepped out into the black hall. "Shhhhh, hear that?"

Zak could hear it too, the clanking of metal once again.

"What is that?" Doyle asked, shining a beam from his wrist blaster up onto the ceiling. They heard a yelling from somewhere around them. They couldn't work out where but as it got louder, something crashed into the back of them, tripping Fisk and sending Doyle crashing to the floor. The figure groaned and Zak realised who it was.

"Dad!"

"Zak?" Doc asked, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Zak replied, "where's mom?"

"I don't know," Doc said, shaking his head, "I lost sight of her once-."

"I know I make a great landing mat and all but your knee is going through my spine."

Doc and Zak looked down, realising that Doc was still half sat and half kneeling on the ex-mercenary. "Oh," Doc said abruptly, standing up and then offering a hand to Doyle who stood up and cracked his back.

"Dad, we've figured out what's going on."

"You have?"

"Yeah, there's this evil Mayan artifact that causes nightmares and hallucinations and-."

"Zak have you been watching weird world again?"

"What! No!"

"I told you were terrible at being inconspicuous," Doyle cut in.

"Anyway! The thing I don't understand is how it got here."

"Argost," Doc growled, "he's the only one that would have something and then use it to create hell for someone else."

"That means it has to be nearby," Doyle added "is there any way of finding it?"

"According to your mother, the effects of supposedly existent spiritual stuff get stronger the closer you get to it."

"So in other words it's like a game of hot or cold," Zak stated. All four of them looked at each other as the ground began to shake.

"Whilst running for your life," Doyle added, then sprinting off down the corridor, the others then following as the ground began to crack underneath them. A little further down the corridor split in two, leaving them scouting for the best option. "Which way!" Doyle shouted.

"Right! That's the way to the storage units, they are unalarmed, that's most likely how he got in undetected. But as they started forwards it was clear that it wasn't going to be that easy. A solitary vine shot out of the ground and wrapped itself around Doc's leg, making the man fall like a tree to the floor. As more rose from the ground, Doyle shot a few rounds at them whilst Zak and Fisk pulled Doc free. They stood up and only got another few feet when they heard laughing from behind them. Fisk screamed and ran away realising what it was.

"He's scared of clowns?" Doc asked.

"Do you remember that time we put a stop to that cryptid circus in Germany?" Zak asked his dad. Doc nodded as the clown advanced on them. This time it was carrying a large hammer which looked like an inflatable but when it put the hammer above its head and then brought it down the three remaining Saturdays literally bounced in the air and landed like rocks. "Ow," Zak groaned, rubbing his head.

"If I shoot it do you think it'll disappear?" Doyle growled, steadying his arm, taking aim and then firing a single bullet. It went straight through it. In fact, that only made it angrier. The ex-mercenary gulped and staggered back, Doc and Zak following his lead.

"Nice going Doyle, you made it mad!" Doc snapped, turning and running.

"Hey! I didn't see you doing anything about it," Doyle snapped defensively, "How was I supposed to know it was invincible?"

"They aren't," Zak said. "It isn't your fear though, so you can't conquer it. Fisk is the only one who can overcome his own fears." Doc and Doyle went quiet in surprise. "You learn a lot about dreams and the subconscious when you're stuck in a room with Dr Bara for an hour straight."

"Down there! Take the stairs on the left!" Doc instructed, having nearly caught up to Fiskerton. They ran down the staircase and immediately noticed something unusual about the first door down. It was rattling on its hinges and had an eerie green glow creeping out from underneath it. Doc breathed a sigh and then tore it open. It was hard to describe then chaos inside. The relic was in the middle of the room, glowing like a green lightbulb. A tornado of objects was flying around it including books and weapons. "We need to destroy it!" Doc declared, taking charge. He started forwards but was grabbed by yet another set of vines.

"Dad!" Zak cried, using his hands to try and pull him free. "Fisk! Doyle! You guys try it!" Unfortunately, when the two started forward, two shapes came out of the relic and morphed into exactly what Zak feared they would, cornering the others. "Come on!" Zak cried as he saw Fisk simpering in the corner whilst Doyle had forgotten that he was heavily armed and was shaking in his skin. There was no one available to stop it. Or so Zak thought. At that moment an orange light began to stream from the relic, ensuing a loud, destructive blast. Zak turned his head into his father's chest to avoid the heat. When everything went dark again and a burning sound could be heard Zak turned his head away. His mother was standing over them, fire sword ignited, the artifact in pieces at her feet. "Mom!" Zak cried, running up to her and jumping into her arms. He hugged her son tightly and then looked to her husband and brother who were sat in different corners of the room, looking slightly bewildered and entranced. She shook her head, she had to do everything herself…

* * *

"Once again the female Saturday demonstrates her strength in the household. Rather disappointing actually, I was enjoying seeing the boy's family scared stiff like a piece of meat being thrown to wolves. Oh well Munya, good things never last long."


	3. Frigid Reality

A loud cry echoed throughout the snowy peaks of the Himalayas. A painful howl to the dreary clouds above. Teeming with rage and frustration, its owner fell to his shaking knees that were stricken from the searing grief. The sick realisation making him successfully gag. Gritting his teeth together to prevent any words of profanity escaping his lips, eyes screwed shut to avoid looking at the group that had just witnessed his out of character outburst. Kneeling in the frigid covering of white, he put his head in hands, working his fingertips into his temple, somewhat wanting to punish himself. How could he have been so blind? How could he have been so naïve? His younger self had contentedly worked for the same man who brutally murdered his parents. The man who in doing so led him to live through the torment that was a childhood of hunger and aching loneliness. No. He'd have to rephrase that. This wasn't a man at all. This was an animal. No. Not even that. Animals don't kill for bare pleasure and then have the audacity to disguise themselves and walk amongst and their prey. This was the deed of nothing other than a monster, a filthy abomination. How he was yearning to wrap his hands around the throat of that monster that caused all of his suffering.

He wondered if all these thoughts were beginning to go to his head. Were the others looking at him as if he was crazy. His reaction seemed to be repelling them enough. The monks, the men who were kind enough to rescue his dear sister who was alone in that storm and raise her with a kind hand, kept their distance from him. Having never met them in his life prior to then, he assumed they were a little nerved by his usually dormant aggressive side. Even Van Rook, the rugged, untrustworthy old bat who had been somewhat of a lousy father figure and a mentor to him didn't dare to disturb his old apprentice. Only Drew, having just felt the same stabbing heartache that he was wounded from, braved the high tension to comfort her brother.

"Doyle?" She cooed, her voice gentler than it had ever been when directed at her brother. She didn't feel it was right to ask him if he was okay so instead she put a secure hand on his shoulder, letting him know that it was okay, that she was there for him. She patted his back softly to ensure his wellbeing, but he didn't move from his cold, rigid position. After about a minute of silence, Drew moved her hands down to his eyes where she tried to pry his hands from his face. When she finally got him to look at her she felt tears sting at her own eyes. Doyle wasn't crying as she had previously thought, but his eyes had a cold iced over tint to them. Not a powerful sheen of vengeance, not yet. She felt a feathery touch on her cheek and realised that she had let a single hot tear slip down her cheek. She quickly dismissed it, wiping it away with her thumb. He let out a loud shuddering breath, dropping his shoulders that were bearing the weight of his guilt and sorrow, his breath a faint trail of vapour in the frosty air. He looked back down at the floor, his red locks (that were now peppered with white flakes) hanging over his distant expression. They both heard the crunching of footsteps in the snow as Drew looked over and noticed that the rest of the group had begun to leave. Even Van Rook, had the common decency to leave Doyle and Drew alone to grieve in peace over the cold lament they were experiencing. Drew knelt down on one knee in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders. She could only imagine how awful he must feel. "It isn't your fault Doyle," she sniffed "there was absolutely no way you could have known who…"

"Don't tell me it wasn't my fault!" He snapped loudly, standing up quite suddenly and pushing past her. "I worked at the feet of that savage! I allied with the one who killed my parents that I don't even remember! What is WRONG with me!" He bellowed, snarling through clenched teeth like a feral beast. He grabbed a rock from the floor and hurled it towards the wall, watching it break into pieces on impact. Drew watched in pity as he continued to try to cope with the congested rage boiling over in his system. She wouldn't have been surprised if all Doyle could see was red. Snorting like an angry bull, he kicked some of the debris aside violently. He took up an old rusted ski pole and snapped it in two with almost no effort, grunting as he did so. Drew sighed and turned away. It was probably better to just let him calm down first. She had never seen him this angry, or upset. She guessed because nobody else was around he had abandoned keeping his emotions in check. She continued to hear snarls and growls from her brother, along with the clanking and crashing sounds emanating from whatever he was breaking. But all of a sudden there was a loud gasp and soft thud from behind Drew. She panicked at first, thinking he had hurt himself but then saw him sat down in silence, eyes fixated in something he was holding in his shaky hands. It looked like a photograph.

"What have you got there?" She asked him, wandering over and looking over his shoulder. Her heart missed two beats. She dropped to sit beside him and just stared at it, both of their mouths hanging open in awe. The photograph was old and sodden but in surprisingly good condition for its age. There was a happy looking family in the photo. A middle aged woman with white hair, dressed in a parka and woolly scarf, there was a small child that looked about three or four clutching at her leg. The woman had her hand on the boys red hair. Next to the woman stood a man, presumably her husband and the boy's father who had his arm around her, a kind smile on his face. They had another child with them, a white haired little girl, slightly older looking than the boy. She was sat on her dad's shoulder, laughing happily. A perfect family. Like the one they once had. Drew nearly burst into tears as she carefully took the photo from her brother and looked at it, her tears of joy and sadness dripping onto the glossy paper.

"You look so much like Mom," He quivered softly. Drew felt a sharp tug on her heartstrings.

"You look so much like dad," She choked.

"Is that how you managed to recognise me? Even after all these years."

"Dad was the best father I could have ever asked for. Whenever I was sad, he used to patch me up and tell me to always soldier on. He always used to tell me that, me, you and mom were his three stars. And mom… mom was as gentle as a lamb, she used to sit us both in her lap and tell us stories about everything she did when she was little…"

"They sound amazing. I would give nearly anything to be able to remember them." Drew smiled at his respectful remark, causing fresh tears to start flowing from her eyes.

"They were. They were twice the parents I could ever be. My son is a reincarnation of an evil Sumerian ancient cryptid because of me," she said sadly, wiping her eyes on her gloves.

"No. If anything, that was my fault, I shouldn't have fixed that relic. But that doesn't matter, you aren't a terrible mother, after all, you are the best sister I could have ever asked for…" Before Doyle continue Drew threw her arms around his midsection and buried her face in his chest, still clutching the photo in her hands. It took Doyle a little while to respond as he never really showed as much emotional affection towards people as Drew did but a few moments later, he wrapped his thicker arms around her smaller body and leaned into her, resting his head on her shoulder. She only held him tighter whilst continuing to weep. For one moment only, he allowed his softer side to break through those strong walls he had built around himself as one single tear to slip down his face like a river tributary, dripping into Drew's hair. Shortly afterwards cutting her away gently to an inch or two away. She wiped her red eyes and deposited the photo into her pocket safely. There was a small wet patch on his thick coat from her tears.

"Are you ready to go back now?" she asked.

Doyle looked at her and smiled softly, "somebody needs to help you stop Argost from claiming anymore lives."

She smiled too and put her hands in his, "alright, I'm ready to save the human race."

* * *

 ***Gives readers tissues* alrighty, who else is crying? I loved writing this one. I really like writing dark and miserable stuff. I don't know what is wrong with me. I loved the feels in this episode, I can do sooooo much with those things + I can mess around with Doyle's backstory sum more. Please review this one if you can, I think this is my best work currently on fanfiction and i'd love to make it better. Don't forget more ideas for me! I only have 2 chapters left before I'm running on empty so anything at all you want to see just ask me and i'll write it! Au revoir for now!**


	4. Can we keep him?

Padar Island, Indonesia:

"I appreciate the help with this dilemma Dr Saturday, I really do," a middle Asian man walked out from the undergrowth of the islands thick jungle, pushing away the foliage with his gloved hands. "As you know, cryptids are not my area of expertise."

"The pleasure is all ours Doctor Grimes," A man who couldn't have possibly been Solomon Saturday replied. The African American man stepped out of the trees alongside his ally, his wife in tow, along with their son of three years resting in her arms. "Now would you care to tell us why you have called us here with such short notice."

"Ah, my apologies old friend, but it was for quite a valid reason I assure you." They reached the edge of the dense forest and found themselves walking upon the soft sands of a beach. "About a week ago, we started seeing unfamiliar ships on the horizon," he explained, gesturing to the vast blue beyond. "At first we thought they were fishing vessels as started to see the numbers of our preserved marine animals here declining steadily. However, it seemed only to be occurring in threatened species so we were prepared to prosecute the fishing industry but then it turned out that we were wrong. The land species also began to decline here too. At this point we had to investigate as it was a critical problem, so we decided to send in some private investigators and what we found was disastrous." The man pulled some photos out his pocket and handed them to the husband and wife, "we believe that illegal animal testers are taking the protected species." Drew and Doc gasped.

"That's awful!" Drew exclaimed, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Some of the animals were secured in a raid, whilst some were returned in secrecy by the illegal traders, but all of them were found to have either new bionic assets or fresh wounds. By setting up cameras we also found that they had been setting traps near the water and food sources for the animals. So as a result we checked the signals of our microchipped cryptids on the island, and found that they were rapidly declining too."

"I see. I'm glad that you decided to call us," Doc stated "could you possibly show us to the disappearance site of some of the cryptids?"

"Of course, follow me," Dr Grimes said, leading them about a ¼ mile down the beach to one of his many research stations. It was a large wooden hut, with an attached helicopter pad built into the stand. On it, was a small red chopper. A man dressed in a pilot suit came out of the facility and escorted the family into the back whilst Dr Grimes sat in the passenger seat, placing a pair of tinted glasses over his eyes. As the blades began to spin and they rose into the air, Zak began to fidget in his mother's lap, giggling loudly.

"Wheeeeeeeee!" He shouted loudly, flailing his short arms in the air. Drew, Doc and Grimes couldn't help but smile.

"Look down there sweetheart, what can you see?" Drew cooed gently, angling Zak on her lap so he could see the ground far below. The young boy pressed his face up to the glass, a look of pure ecstasy on his face. The air vehicle made a sharp turn and they found themselves flying past high peaks littered with vivid green trees. When the helicopter reached a large clear site of just open land it began its descent, startling a herd of Kijang deer that were grazing nearby. The men stepped out first and then gave Drew a hand. The woman then lowered the toddler down onto the ground where he took a few shaky baby steps.

"I know the species of this area well, Ahools, Javanese wolves, Cigaus…" Doc reeled off a long list of cryptids.

"The usual hunting grounds for the wolves are this way, the closest place to here," Grimes said, pointing west towards a hillside.

"Wolves? Are you sure that is appropriate?" Drew said worriedly, drawing attention to the toddler at her side.

"No need to worry Drew, they don't usually bother humans, not to mention the fact that they're nocturnal," Dr Grimes said casually. Trudging through the grass, followed by Doc, whilst Drew was following behind with Zak on her hip. Eventually they reached the hillside after a short trek and Doc kneeled down in the dirt and examined some of the fresh tracks. Drew put Zak down for a moment and helped her husband.

"How many would you say live here Grimes?" Doc asked, looking at the paw prints.

"We have a strong pack of 15 that we have tagged and microchipped, although there might be a few loners dotted around the island."

"We'll have to activate those trackers and make sure we see if any are missing, if we are missing… wait… where's Zak?!" Drew cried, looking about.

"Zak!" Doc shouted, standing up. The parents noticed small child footprints leading back into the trees. Drew wasted no time in running in that direction. She slid down a gentle embankment and felt relief channel through her as she saw her young reaching for something in the undergrowth. Until she saw a bright shimmer of metal from the bushes. Her heart sank.

"ZAK! NO! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" As her son was about to touch the set trap, all of a sudden he fell down. He rolled a few inches before Drew snatched him up in his arms, hugging him tightly. "Young man! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Drew cried, nearly in tears. Doc and Dr Grimes came running down towards them. Dr Grimes poked the trap with a stick and in a split seconds the wood was snapped in two by its jaws. Doc breathed a sigh of relief and was about to put one foot forward when he found himself kicking some kind of invisible wall. He nudged it with his boot and it hissed. He stepped back and the scientists watched in astoundment as a large lizard materialised from thin air. Doc put a protective arm in front of his wife. "A komodo Dragon? With cloaking capabilities?"

Dr Grimes kneeled down and looked at the animal. "It was in the possession of the illegal scientists, this tag on its leg proves it."

"It's wounded too," Doc pointed out. The lizard had a few scrapes, scratches and bruises along with the fact that it was limping. "Poor thing, Komodo dragons are diminishing numbers as it is."

"Komodo!" Zak shouted happily, "Komodo! Komodo!" He cried again, reaching out to the lizard. Drew lifted Zak higher as the Lizard paced towards them. Before Drew could pull Zak away, the toddler lowered his arm and gave it a pat on its scaly head. The lizard hissed happily. Zak continued to stroke and pet the lizard much to Drew's astonishment.

"These men must be seriously equipped. Not many people know how to genetically engineer an animal to give it cloaking abilities, I might need to take a closer look at him," Doc said. Zak began to wriggle in his mother's arms. She put him down and he ran straight to the creature.

"Zak no! Wait!" But Zak had already reached it and had wrapped his arms around the stocky reptile, hugging it a bit too roughly.

"Komodo! Komodo!" Zak squealed happily. The 'dragon' didn't seem to mind although it looked slightly annoyed. Zak suddenly went quiet and then turned back towards his parents. A huge grin began to spread over his face, "Can I keep him!"

"What!? Absolutely not…" Drew said utterly surprised, but the look on Doc's face said otherwise.

"He will need specialist treatment," Doc added, smirking.

"Doc! You can't be serious; our sons arm could be gone in one bite as soon as it gets hungry."

"But Mom! We could train him to be nice! He could live in my room," Zak suggested.

"Still no."

"Pardon my intrusion Drew but I have to agree with Doc, that lizard seems to be a good omen, after all he did save your son," Dr Grimes smiled. He did have a point.

"Okay, fine, but it has to live in my garden from now on m'kay," Drew said begrudgingly.

"Yay!" Zak giggled.

"What are you going to name it?" Dr Grimes asked.

"Komodo! Komodo! Komodo!"

"I think that answers that," Doc said confidently.

"That's an original name," Drew said sarcastically.

"But easy to remember," Doc hinted, wrapping his arm around her.

"How is 'Komodo' going to fit in the helicopter?"

"He can sit on your lap Drew," Doc suggested jokily. The two parents looked on to see the boy watching the lizards tail curiously.

"Why couldn't I have gotten my son a normal pet like a dog?"

"Because normal is overrated, besides, they seem to be getting along fine," Doc said, gesturing to his son who was laughing at the scaly creature as it pawed the dirt…

* * *

A thirteen year old Zak looked at the fat appeased Komodo dragon sat at his feet waiting for any scraps to fall from the table. He smiled, some things never change...

* * *

 **And that's how Komodo came to be ladies and gents. This was Annabeth and Percy's request to do something with Komodo. I know its a little cheesy but I'm writing away from home right now some I'm a bit short of time. The next chapter will be something quite different to the normal and I think you readers will enjoy it.**


	5. Revenge: Part 1

Time sure does fly. It has been four months since the war of the cryptids. Four months since we beat Argost and four months since I lost my powers. I'm not actually too thrilled about that last one. Cryptid activity is at a normal level at the moment, but since I no longer have my powers, my parents are reluctant to take me on any missions because I'm defenceless until I complete training with Doyle which I might add had gotten twice as rigorous these last few weeks. Doyle had been living in a nearby flat for a short time but Mom and Dad decided it would have been better if he moved back in with us as we would need more help. To which dad responded to by packing his hands full with work. Whereas I'm stuck with chores, he is appointed with helping mom and dad with DIY and missions, training me and last but not least babysitting me. I don't think he minds that last one as much because we always seem to have more fun with Doyle than we had with Abbey or Beeman babysitting. Although now that I'm nearly fourteen, Doyle and I prefer the term, 'Goofing off and being lazy whilst keeping a constant eye on Zak to make sure he doesn't burn the house down'. Speaking of which that was pretty much what we were doing now. Playing video games with Fisk and making a mess. Unfortunately for us, Fisk was in a cheating mood. He placed one of his furry hands over my eyes, stopping me from seeing the TV screen. From the sounds of protest coming from the other side of the sofa it sounded like he was doing the same to Doyle. I managed to move his hand out of my face to see that my car was swerving around and Doyle's was on its side as Fisk drove his red Ferrari over the finish line then the winners screen came up and Fisk cheered. We weren't impressed one bit.

"Fisk! Just because you stink at this doesn't mean you have to mess us up to make yourself look better!" I scolded. Fisk laughed. "Now why don't you go and get some drinks instead of gloating over your undeserved victory huh?" I slapped his arm and he wandered off to grab some soda from the kitchen. I groaned "What's the point in playing video games with Fisk if he's just going to cheat?" I asked to no one in particular, flopping back amongst the cushions and sighing.

"Then you just need to play on his level," Doyle smirked "observe." Doyle picked up Fisk's controller and removed the batteries, tossing them aside and putting the remote down as if he'd never touched it. Doyle and I shared an evil grin. Fisk came back with three cans and handed them out before sitting down between us.

"How about a rematch," I said casually to Fisk, trying not to come across as too eager. I winked at Doyle and then selected the 'menu' and 'start match' buttons and the screen came to life. As I pressed my thumb down on the accelerate button, mine and Doyle's cars sped off whilst we left Fisk in the dust. Fisk began to scream in annoyance, spamming his controller. By the time he realised that he had a powerless controller, Doyle and I had lapped him. He fumbled with the batteries, trying to put them back in but it was too late, we had already lapped him. Doyle and I tied the race and then high fived each other. Fisk stomped his feet angrily.

"Zeruzababba!" Fisk cried, waving the empty controller in Doyle's face. Doyle, being Doyle, just shrugged at him. He then turned to me.

"Yeah! It's not so fun when the jokes on you is it Fisk?!" I asked, elbowing him. He pouted and climbed up into the rafters above us.

"So," Doyle said suddenly, sprawling himself out and yawning, "bedtime Miniman."

"What!?" I exclaimed, "but Doyle! You said…"

"Do you remember what happened last time?" He cut in. I thought about that. Fisk had challenged me to a match of who can 'stay awake the longest' and Fisk (as usual) cheated and drank some coffee and because Fisk and caffeine do not mix well the next few hours were full of yelling and crashing. It took almost the entirety of my allowance and a good quarter of Doyle's bank account to pay for everything that was either on fire or in pieces.

"But that won't happen again," I assured him, "we'll watch a movie instead. Cool?"

He wasn't buying it. "Sorry Zakman, but you heard what your Mom said."

"But it's still light outside!"

"It's summer." Doyle may be my favourite (and only) Uncle, but he sure can be stubborn.

"Please. Please uncle Doyle," I begged, looking him in the eyes. He frowned at me. "I won't ask for anything ever again. He still refused so it was time to break out the blackmail.

"Why are you so eager to get rid of me anyways? Am I keeping you from searching for your dearly beloved?" He glanced at me and then turned away. I grinned evilly.

"Doyle and Abbey sitting in a tree…"

"Don't."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"No."

"First comes love…"

"Shut up."

"Then comes marriage…"

"Zak! Stop it! I'm warning you!"

"Then comes baby in a…"

"Alright! Alright! You can watch a damn movie!" He snapped angrily, blushing a little.

"Yes!"

"Fushhhur!"

Doyle growled, his blush having gone down quite a bit.

"Wait here with Fisk, I'm gonna go and get us some popcorn okay?"

"Whatever," Doyle scowled, lying down on the sofa so that his head nearly disappeared over the arm rest.

I turned away from them and dashed away towards the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl and grabbed a few packets from the cupboard, shoving them into the microwave. I took it out and placed it on the counter in a bowl. I turned around to grab something out of cupboard and then turned for a split second and noticed a figure out of the corner of my eye and dismissed it as Doyle having wandered in after me and helped himself to the food. As I continued to search about in the cupboards, I felt slightly awkward due to the fact that he wasn't saying anything to me, so I decided to just break the ice and ask him something.

"Hey Doyle, can you check if Mom and dad out any ice cream in the fridge?" I asked. Silence. I assumed he sulking because I teased him about Abbey. "Doyle?" I asked again. Silence. Getting a little bit impatient I picked up a stray popcorn kernel and turned around to throw it at him to get a reaction out of him but dropped it as my heart dropped in surprise. It wasn't Doyle standing there in the doorway, it wasn't even anyone I knew. I backed myself against the counter, rooted to the spot.

Though I could see why I had made that grave mistake as this man, oddly enough, did have a striking resemblance to my uncle. A very daunting resemblance indeed. He was wearing the exact same clothes and had a jetpack fastened to his back. His face was practically identical and he wore his hair in a Mohawk. But there were a few things that made him contrasting from my uncle. This man had coal black hair, with sooty ashen eyes to match, along with a few tattoos on his arms and neck. He was smirking at me, but his sinister expression and narrowed dark eyes made me shiver and he had an aura about him that made me feel really uncomfortable and weary. He moved a little, startling me and making me jump. He laughed at this. His voice was sharp and full of venom, but he even sounded like Doyle to a degree. He leaned over the counter towards me, not taking his eyes off me. He was blocking my escape, there was no way I could get past him.

"So you're the vile little Saturday brat I've been hearing so much about," He purred. I backed away towards the window, my only line of escape if need be. Then again I could effortlessly shout for Doyle or Fisk but I had no idea of this man's intentions and he was armed with a wrist blaster along with several grenades fixed to his belt.

"You know who I am?" I asked quietly. He licked his lips and then chuckled.

"How could I not?" He snickered, "after all, you are the reason I exist."

I had my suspicions about him but I wasn't about to admit it, "why are you here?"

"A little bird told me that you were involved with my nephew's demise," he spat, drawing himself up and walking around to the other side of the counter and standing a few feet away from me. As I drew back towards the window, he clenched his teeth and stared at me in a disgusted, hateful manor. "And as you can imagine I am rather upset about it," he said, his voice low and aggressive. I was as shocked as a bird landing on a live wire. He was who I had hoped him not to be.

"You…you're Z-Zak Mondays u-un…" I stuttered.

"Uncle?" He finished for me, grinning at my open mouthed expression.

"B-but the mirror was completely smashed, there's no way you…"

"Hey Zak who are you talking to in there?" It was Doyle. The normal Doyle. He walked in and immediately saw his double next to me. His eyes flashed from me to him and then back to me. "What?" He gasped. The Monday Doyle smirked and stepped towards him.

"I don't believe we've met," He said, extending a hand for a faux handshake, "Doyle Whitewell."

"Uhhh…" Doyle stuttered, utterly surprised. They were both interrupted as the things around us started to go crazy. The lights began to flicker, all of the doors and windows began to fly open whilst the walls began to liquefy. He was definitely an antimatter doppelganger.

"Doyle! Watch out! He's Zak Monday's uncle!" I warned. Doyle drew back and moved in front of me instead, readying his fists.

"Get out," He said simply.

The Monday Doyle laughed. "Oh? Did I hit a nerve redhead?" Turns out they both have a habit of nicknaming people. "Unfortunately I can't do that. You see, I'm here for the boy," He admitted, trying to sidestep Doyle and look at me directly. Doyle put a protective arm in front of me.

"You'll have to go through me first," he snapped.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Anti Doyle sneered. He plucked a grenade from his belt and detonated it.

"Zak! Get down!" Doyle cried as the room filled with gas. I ducked under the counter as I heard him cough and then groan as his double punched him across the face, making him stumble back, a bit of blood leaking from his nose. He swung at Doyle again, this time Doyle successfully caught the Monday's fist and sent a kick into his midsection. The antimatter Doyle responded with a sharp uppercut and then they tackled each other to the ground. "Zak! Go and get Fiskerton!" Doyle gagged, stuck in a headlock. I hated to leave him there like that so I shouted for Fisk instead. But having sensitive hearing, Fisk had already heard the commotion and came charging in. Once he saw Doyle and Doyle wrestling on the kitchen floor, he sprang into action and tried to separate them, pinning the evil one's arms behind his back who counteracted it by throwing another gas grenade which temporarily blinded them. He reached out and tried to grab me by the foot but Doyle tripped him and I heard his skull connect with the floor. I staggered up and navigated my way through the dense smog and found the hall. I needed to get back to the living room where I had left my video phone. Mom and Dad needed to know about this. If one of them was here, the others were bound to be not far behind.

As I continued down the hall I began to hear the screaming of a jetpack. Thinking it was Doyle, I turned around but then ran as I realised I had once again got the wrong one. He snatched me up in his inked arms, knocking the wind out of me. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but his arms held a grip of iron. He moved one hand and aimed his wrist blaster at the bay window at the end of the hall, firing and shattering it whilst keeping a firm hand around my stomach. We flew straight through and outside, the glass shards floating around us. He changed course and he began to fly straight upwards. I looked down in horror to see the shrinking house beneath my dangling feet. I panicked, realising how powerless I was. Even if I could break free of his grip, I would just plummet straight to the ground with a sickening splat and even though I could now use a jetpack at a novice level (Doyle was currently teaching me how to ride one) there was no way I could get it off him in time. We stopped about 700ft in the air and hovered. He was holding me close, to the point that I could feel his breath on my neck. The odour of sulphur and smoke was heavily present on him.

"Now, let's get out of this hellhole shall we?" He sneered, turning in mid-air and to my dismay, we began to soar over the open Pacific Ocean. I shouted and screamed for help, but he put a hand over my hand and hissed for me to shut up.

"Oh no you don't!"

A sudden force smacked into him and he dropped me. As a result, I began free falling towards the vast blue beneath. I was falling on my front, so I was looking directly at the quickly approaching waves. All of a sudden I felt a pressure on my under arms and I was lifted up and back into the air again.

"Don't worry Miniman, I got you." I breathed a sigh of relief as Doyle stepped on the gas and soared back to the landing platform on the house where I could see Fisk standing. I glanced behind us to see that he was hot on our tail, his antimatter jetpack belching out black smoke, an enraged look on his face. "Faster Doyle! He's gaining on us!"

"This is as fast as it goes!" He replied. The Monday Doyle was stretched right out as he flew, arms out in front of him like a streamlined bullet and without the extra weight: he was soaring. Doyle reached the landing pad just in time and dropped me from as high as he could without injuring me into Fisk's arms. A second later Doyle Whitewell slammed into him, cutting the engines on his jetpack and knocking him into a nearby tree.

"Doyle!" I cried. Our enemy also cut his engines and landed in front of us. He chuckled.

"Aren't you coming quietly brat?" He asked. Fisk growled at him and charged. He leapt in the air with the aid of his jetpack and shot a net out at Fisk. He dodged with an easy somersault but anti Doyle grabbed another item off his belt and threw it at Fisk's feet. It exploded and sticky goo exploded onto Fisk, sticking him to the floor. Whilst Fisk was trying to get free, he darted forwards and grabbed me by the wrist, hoisting me up to meet his black eyes.

"You won't get away with this!" I yelled, trying not to sound frightened of him.

"I already have," He said simply. His engines gave a loud roar and we were once again sky bound. I screamed for Fisk, for Doyle, but I lost sight of them. I once again found myself going higher and higher into the air.

"Doyle! Fisk!" I screamed.

"Zak!" I noticed Doyle flying towards us. He managed to catch up and grab the Monday's foot.

"GET LOST!" He snarled furiously, kicking my uncle in the face. He somehow managed to hang onto his double's trouser leg. I watched in horror as the other Doyle pulled a shimmering blade out of his pocket and flashed it in the light. He turned back and sent the blade towards the man that was hanging off his leg.

"NO!" I cried. But then realised it wasn't a direct hit as I had originally thought. The knife was buried in the top of Doyle's jetpack.

"You missed," Doyle snapped. His remark was followed by a spluttering sound as his jetpack began to smoke. His eyes went wide as it began to leak fuel before it coughed a few more puffs of smoke, almost giving out completely. The other Doyle gave him a sickening grin.

"Ciao Blackwell," He laughed and with that final threat, he turned up his jetpack up to full blast so that Doyle was forced to let go to avoid having his hands completely seared. As he did, his jetpack failed to start. All I could hear now was my captors sharp, almost insane laughter overhead as we flew up once more. I could only watch as Doyle began nothing more than a dot as we climbed and he fell through the smoke created by both jetpacks, plummeting hundreds of feet towards the ocean below…

* * *

 _ **Something a little different from the normal here. I wanted to do something with the Mondays and this came to mind. This one is a three parter and hopefully won't be a complete fail. Actually, it was probably more of an excuse to create Monday Doyle. I even wasted my time making a little concept profile for him:**_

 _ **Mirror Doyle: Profile:**_

 _ **personality:  
Could be compared as a mix between the regular Doc and Doyle. Is extremely smart and witty but is cocky and smart mouthed like his mirror counterpart.  
He isn't as reckless or keen to use improvisation as Doyle is but is twice as ruthless and brutal along with being very sly, devious, selfish and constantly two faced.  
Like neither Doyle Blackwell or Doc Saturday, Doyle Whitewell is a shady character who tends to keep himself in the shadows, more of a silent striker. He is just about,  
if not more dangerous than the other Doyle and is not afraid to get dirty to get what he wants. A strong fighter who uses speed and agility to his advantage.  
Unlike the normal Doyle, has a neutral relationship with the dim witted Doc Monday who he sees as no threat to him. Is very fierce towards his sister as he can  
be rather ignorant and doesn't listen to anyone's orders but his own, hence he hates it when Drew Monday orders him about. His methods and dislike for Drew  
have given him a rather good relationship with Komodo Monday who he commonly schemes and terrorises the public with. Also used to be quite close to his nephew  
who he was training to be his partner in crime. Has been quite fierce for vengeance ever since he learnt of Zak's demise. **_

_**Preferred weapon choice:  
Jetpack: Much like his counterparts except his engines create a louder roar when he flies and spews out pollutive anti matter smoke and fumes.  
Grenades: His grenades don't just cause explosions, they leak acid and or poisonous gas when thrown.**_

 _ **Appearance:  
Almost identical to Doyle Blackwell except his hair is black and he has tattoos on his neck and arms. Has darker areas around his eyes and is also a chain smoker.  
**_

 _ **Hope to update with part 2 soon! Ciao!**_


	6. Revenge: Part 2

**_Part 2 is here. Hope you all had a good Easter! The rating went up to T for this one because of violence and atmosphere. I think that's right? I needed to make the Anti Doyle more evil. As for the regular Doyle, I won't spoil it. Do you think he managed to survive? On with the story._**

* * *

We had been flying for what seemed like hours. The sun had nearly completely set. That meant that it had been at least an hour. My mouth was dry yet I had a nervous throat. I could feel the ocean spray and torrent whipping into my face as he flew us onward into the wind. The only sound was the roaring of his pollutive jetpack which was spewing out smog as we flew. I was tired, but I was way too troubled to even think straight. I was worried sick about Doyle, it was likely that he survived the drop, although once he had hit the water, there would have been nobody around to have seen him fall and rush to his aid. A sickening picture came into my head. I could see him trying to stay afloat, desperately treading water, occasionally falling under, gasping for breath. We were quite far from shore when he fell and he had all his equipment attached to him, which would've weighed him down like a ton of bricks. Did he really have a chance with those odds stacked against him? I tried to hope that he did. After all, he did survive half an hour of underwater beating from the engulfer without losing consciousness, so maybe he managed to swim to shore or at least maybe drift to a rock that had risen out of the ocean. Besides, when I wasn't worrying about Doyle, I was thinking about where my captor was taking me. I assumed that it was back to wherever the mirror was. He was probably taking me to the rest of them. If he was, then I was in huge trouble. If they thought I had killed Zak Monday, then they were probably going to kill me.

My thoughts were broken when I felt us climb higher, making me look up to see the reason why. We were heading towards an island. As we got closer, I realised it was the one where Argost had taken me, where Zak Monday had died. I started to struggle, but I was still held fast. When we reached land, he continued to fly until we were flying inside a cave chasm. We reached a dead end and he dropped me onto the floor. Dropping with a thump, I rolled over in the dirt to see him looking at me, glaring hatefully. I was tired and I couldn't be bothered to get up again. I looked for any escape routes, but there were none. He turned away for a second and I saw him take something out from behind a rock. I couldn't believe it. The smoke mirror. Repaired and as good as new. He looked down and kicked me rather forcefully.

"Morning sunshine," he sneered as I got to my feet slowly.

"How?" I asked, "the smoke mirror was broken!"

"And turns out that the artifact that it was decimated with was leaking dark mysticism, a super fuel for antimatter substances." He sounded smarter than Doyle too, much like the Monday Komodo.

"That doesn't explain how you crossed through the mirror into this dimension without your double on the other side!" I argued but soon regretted it as he rounded on me.

"Idiot," He muttered, "does the word supercharged mean anything to you? Now that the Mondays have possession of our smoke mirror, we can cross over through yours whenever we please. In fact, we have been doing so for four months, waiting for the perfect time to bring our plan into action."

"Then why haven't you already attacked?"

His eyes narrowed "You shouldn't be so brave brat; you have no idea what's coming to you." Looks like I had hurt his pride. "Besides me, my twisted sister is anticipating your arrival. Expect a few broken bones once she gets her hands on you." The mirror began to glow an eerie glow and before I could move, Doyle Whitewell grabbed me by my shirt collar and held me in front of it. He smiled a sickening, sly smile before tossing me in. I went straight through the portal and saw the world on the other side. It was a pitiful sight. If all the people on my side who were good were evil in this dimension, then it was no wonder this world was in such a state. Dilapidated buildings everywhere. Boarded up or torched due to theft or arson. Deserted streets backed by a blood red sky and a glowing moon. The perfect setting for a zombie apocalypse. I was quick to realise that I was free falling to the ground. Not a second later I heard him pass through the portal and he swooped down to catch me. As we flew above the skyline, I scanned the horizon and saw a seemingly floating object about a mile or two away. Dreading what would happen to me, I began to kick and squirm in his arms but he held me fast.

"Aww, what's the matter? Do you have somewhere to be little man?" He jeered.

"Yeah, anywhere but here!" I snapped. He laughed. I could see the Mondays airship looming in the distance, repaired from its crash last time we all met. There was a loud squawking from above us and I watched as Zon Monday swooped down in front of us, flapping her odd wings.

Doyle cooed to her, halting his jetpack and petting the pterosaurs head. She noticed me and cawed angrily, snapping at my arm with her needlepoint teeth. "Don't worry Jurassic, he isn't going anywhere." We flew ever closer, Zon now behind us. There was no way I could escape their wrath once I was inside. I didn't even have the claw to defend myself. We flew underneath the huge vessel and then entered it through a hatch on its underbelly. He put me down on the floor and I nearly collapsed under my numb legs.

"Ah Doyle! I see you have arrived with the accused!" I looked up to see Komodo Monday approaching us on his short stubby legs. He looked me in the eyes and snarled. "You know what we would very much like to do with you!"

"But…I didn't!"

"Silence!" He hissed. "Zak may have been an evil being like the rest of us, but for you, a peace loving upper world dweller, to kill him, is treason punishable by extreme methods down here." The mechanical door swung open and the rest of the Mondays filed in. Doc Monday looked about the same. Fiskerton looked angry but Drew Monday looked furious. Her face was sullen, perhaps from lack of sleep and she was giving me the most truthful expression of hostility and utter disgust.

"You!" She roared, unsheathing her sword and pointing it at me accusingly. "You killed my son! Filthy Saturday swine!" I gulped, she really was angry. "Doyle," she snapped, looking over me at him.

"What!?" He spat angrily.

"Was he alone?" She asked.

I looked up and he smirked. "My double tried to tail me," he admitted, stopping for a moment and taking a breath. "But thanks to my expertise I suspect he's as at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean right now," he boasted. That stung. "And if by some huge miracle that he did survive, there is no way he would know the location of the mirror."

"Excellent work Doyle, it appears your efforts are balanced to your fees," Komodo added.

"I wouldn't say so. Since you're a useless pig, I can only imagine that your double must be…" Drew Monday said sweetly.

"Pig? Excuse me? You're a selfish cow!" Doyle snapped.

"Why you little…"

"Alright! That's enough! We have more important matters to attend to!" Komodo ordered, pushing in between them.

"Doyle, make yourself useful and hold that little wretch still will you," She said through gritted teeth. He grabbed me by the shirt collar and held me at his mercy.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he breathed onto my neck. I wasn't sure what he meant until I was face to face with Drew Monday as she looked into my eyes.

"Admit it. You killed my son," She said flatly.

"I didn't kill Zak Monday! It was Argost!" I pleaded. Their whole family struck up in roaring laughter.

"Argost! That sappy old charity businessman!?" Doyle nearly howled.

"Yeah! That pathetic masked man wouldn't even be able take candy from a baby!" Clearly we had different interpretations of Argost.

"As we can't possibly believe you, would you perhaps want to tell us the truth!?" She snapped, revealing her freaky tongue.

"Why would you think I did it? I thought you hated Zak Mon-AAAARRRRGGGHHH," I was cut off by a searing pain in my side. A cutting sensation so cold that it was burning me. I screamed in agony. Doyle dropped me as I began to whimper on the floor, curling up in a ball.

"Might as well keep him quiet while we're at it," I heard Doyle mutter. A hard object smacked into the centre of my face. It could have been his fist but I wasn't sure. I began to feel dizzy and sure enough my eyes hazed over and I presumably fell unconscious.

LINE BREAK

It was dark. Really dark. My side still hurt a lot. I moved my hand over the damaged tissue and cringed. It felt raw and frozen but was a little gooey, my stained shirt only confirmed the fact that I was bleeding. My eye felt swollen and my legs hurt. I squinted with my good eye and managed to make out that I was in a jail cell. I could see someone on the other side. Probably a guard. I watched as the figure seemingly took something out of his pocket. There was the light of a flame and then the scent of smoke wafting past me. The lights came on.

"Doyle! How many times have I told you not to smoke those things in the house!" It was Drew Monday.

"Oh stop your whining we're not even in the house!" He retorted.

"I swear, if you hadn't stolen the Ruk stone from Argost…" Ruk? Kur backwards! Was the antimatter Kur a good cryptid. Then again, since Zak Monday had its power, I guess not. "I would've thrown you out of the airship without that blasted jetpack of yours by now!" Geez, they get on about as well as a cat and dog.

"Drew! Why aren't you upstairs making arrangements for our return to the house!" Komodo Monday shouted at other Mom.

"Who put the walking purse in charge?" She groaned, walking away out of sight.

Anti Doyle and Komodo then focused their attention on me. "Well! Look who's awake!" Komodo exclaimed. "I was starting to think that Doyle had sent you into a coma."

"Where are you taking me?" I asked wearily. They both laughed.

"Where do you think?" Doyle added, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"My uncle doesn't smoke," I croaked. He smirked and billowed the smoke in my face, successfully making me cough.

"Well I'm not your uncle am I?" He responded, the fag clenched between his teeth.

"I'm glad." He tapped the end and then stamped out the burning ash.

"Now then, suppose you'd like to tell us the truth?" Komodo asked.

"I have! Argost kidnapped me and used the mirror to bring Zak Monday back. Then he used the flute to steal his powers and destroy him!"

"With a flute?" Doyle laughed, "you're even crazier than we are."

"Listen to me!" I tried to stand up but my injury began to throb.

"You won't want to move much kid, we need you alive for our plan," Komodo advised.

"And what plan would that be?"

"A great magician never reveals his secrets."

"You'll all be sorry when my family get here!" I threatened, trying to sound tough.

"Oh I'm quaking in my boots," Doyle jeered.

"There is nothing you can get from this; you can't bring Zak Monday back."

"Revenge. That's all we want. You break our family and we decimate yours," Komodo said somewhat proudly, he looked at Doyle Whitewell with a lizard smile, "after all, one of yours is already dead."

"You don't know that," I growled to him.

"He was a weak copy anyway. I barely had to use both hands," Doyle boasted.

"Shut up!"

"Wanna make me brat?"

I knew there was no way I could fight him. I was just angry and resentful. I now hate Doyle's double more than my own.

"I hate you," I growled. I knew I wasn't intimidating, I just wanted to say something hurtful to him.

"The feeling is mutual, Satur-," there was a loud bang and the ship lurched upwards. Doyle toppled over and fell on his face whilst Komodo Monday went careering down the hall with him. I would've laughed had I not fallen and opened my wound.

"Get up Whitewell!" Komodo Monday ordered at the man lying on the ground. He groaned and looked around.

"What was that?!" He yelled.

"Doyle!" Drew Monday yelled from upstairs, "Bring the bratterday boy upstairs! We're under attack!" He got up and unlocked my cell, walking inside. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me upwards when I refused to walk. I yelped, he smirked.

"You'll probably be better off if you carry him Doyle, Drew won't be happy if you bring him upstairs looking like a mangled, bruised banana," Komodo shouted. He picked me up, putting one hand under my knees and then the other under my arm. He caught my wound, making me gasp in pain. He and Komodo then ran upstairs to the bridge with me. What I saw couldn't have been more odd…


	7. Revenge: Part 3

"Alright, which insignificant fool is chasing us this time," Komodo Monday muttered as we reached the bridge. The ship rocked with another explosion and the Mondays clung to the seats and steering instruments for support.

"It's Argost!" Drew Monday shouted, banking the ship on a hard turn, making everyone slide about. Sure enough, when we turned, Argost's warplane came into view.

"I thought you said he was harmless?" I asked.

"He is. He just hates people like us," Drew Monday growled.

"I wonder why," I thought to myself.

"I don't recollect vandalising anything of his lately, so I don't see why he's here attacking us," Komodo Monday said.

"Just what I was thinking," Drew said boastfully, "Doyle, why don't you fly over there and see what he wants?"

"And why do I have to do it?" He asked, putting me down. Had I not been injured, I would've made a run for it.

"Because you can fly and I want you out of my hair for a few minutes," She waved him off like a foul odour. I wasn't sure which of them was the most hating of the other, "go blow up his ship or something." He walked to the other corner of the room and strapped on his jetpack. He opened a hatch and jumped out. Drew Monday turned the ship again and fired a few rockets of which the warship dodged. A few seconds later, Doyle Whitewell came crashing through the glass walls of the cockpit, nearly landing on me, glass shards flying everywhere.

"Doyle! I just had those windows repaired!" Drew shrieked, pointing to the gaping hole in the cracked glass. He rubbed his head and groaned. She paused. "Oh!" A large humanoid shape crawled down the side of the airship and widened the large hole with its fists before slipping inside. Munya. Or rather Monday Munya in his spider form. He was physically very similar to the deceased Argost's manservant except he was wearing the remnants of a tattered tuxedo and suit, he had a fancy monocle and neatly combed hair. Doyle aimed his wrist blaster at him from his position on the ground whilst Doc Monday activated his power glove. Anti Dad jumped at him and punched him in the chest. A bit of a stupid move as Munya grabbed him by the arm, swung him round and then threw him. He flew through the air and hit Doyle and Komodo like a flying projectile. Sending all three of them into a heap on the floor. Zon Monday flew up and grabbed the mutant's shoulders in her talons, trying to throw him overboard. He grabbed at one of her legs but she flew back, cawing angrily. I shuffled out of their way as Munya shot two strands of silk at her, temporarily pinning her wings to the wall. As she tore at the sticky substance, Fisk Monday charged Munya with his horns. Munya jumped onto the wall and using his spider legs to help him, jumped off the ceiling and batted the Lemurian aside. I watched in shock as he started towards me but then stopped as he was caught in the crossfire from Doyle's weapons.

"Eat lead oversize Tarantula!" He shouted. Munya growled and shot out a stream of silk onto Doyle's face. I was pretty sure I heard a muffled array of curse words from the airborne man. The mutant looked to me and shot a strand my way. It wrapped around my foot, dragging me towards him.

"No! Don't let him get away with the Brat!" Drew Monday hollered. Doc Monday ran over, stepping on Doyle (who was trying to pull the web off his face) in the process and grabbed my arms, turning me into a tug of war item. I could feel my wound starting to open up as I screamed for them to let go. As it started to bleed the half spider shot out a silk cocoon over my legs, smacked Doc Monday away and hoisted me up over his shoulder. Doc Monday blew a raspberry at him whilst he made for the exit he had made with me in his grasp. He climbed up onto the roof of the airship and then jumped onto the wing of the warplane. I had no idea why he wanted me. I wanted to start hammering on his shoulder with my fists but if he worked for the good Argost, maybe it was a rescue and not a kidnapping. He lowered me down on a silk strand and then untied me. Now in decent light, I looked down and saw that most of the left side of my shirt was blood stained and still soaking up blood. Oh well. A door opened across the hall and a figure walked out. Argost. He looked pretty much the same as I remembered him, just a little older and without that evil demeanour. I backed away from him. Instinct I guess.

"There's no need to be afraid Zak Saturday," he said slowly and kind of gently.

"Why did you rescue me?"

"I am sure you don't want to spend another minute with those tyrants," he assured. "It appears I have been a little rude, I 'am V.V Argost." He said whilst bowing. Apparently this Argost has manners. "On the contrary, you probably already know that. This is my faithful butler Munya" He introduced Munya. "I hope he didn't handle you too roughly with your injuries."

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him.

He put a hand on my shoulder and then pointed over to one of the doors. "There's somebody here who wants to see you." A loud happy squeal could be heard as Fisk (the real one) bounded out the doors and enveloped me in a hug. He squeezed me quite tight and it hurt. I started to cough and he back away worriedly. I coughed into my hands some more until I noticed little red droplets in my palms. "Oh dear," Argost began, "Munya, do go and get the medical kit." The mutant grumbled a yes and left.

"Ezzza Owwuuza!" Fisk gushed, his red eyes widening at my injuries. I was also pretty sure that my eye and lip were swelled and purple after that punch to the face. He put his huge hands on my shoulders and whimpered.

"It's okay Fisk, I'm okay," I assured him. I wasn't sure how truthful that was. "How did you get here Fisk?"

Munya and I have been watching the Monday's for a while now. We were onto their latest scheme too late to stop it happening as we reached your headquarters and found signs of struggle. Luckily, we were early enough to prevent any casualties…" Argost started but I cut him off with a startling outburst.

"Uncle Doyle!" I cried. I had forgotten all about him whilst I was the Monday's prisoner. The good Argost had rescued Fisk, but had Fisk seen Doyle fall? Had he told Argost that Doyle was drifting out to sea?

"Doyle Blackwell? Your uncle I presume?" Argost asked. Maybe he was here too after all.

"Yes! Oh, is he alright? Is he here too?" I pleaded. Argost seemed to fumble with his hands nervously but then gave me what seemed to be a regretted nod along with an uneasy expression. "What? Where is he? What happened to him!?" I asked, starting to get really worried.

"He's in my infirmary, but…" I didn't want to listen anymore and I ran off towards the rest of the corridors. Before I could get very far, he reached out and placed a gloved hand on my shoulder. I turned around to him and saw his sincere expression.

"How did you find him?" I squeaked. Argost sighed.

"After we picked up your Lemurian friend, he told us what had happened when the two doubles fought. We scanned the surface and thankfully found him drifting about a mile out to shore, slipping in and out of consciousness." He looked at me with an empathic frown.

"He's badly hurt isn't he?" I sighed, looking at my feet.

"His condition is…. stable…. but the fall caused him some serious injuries."

"Like what?"

"The initial impact caused a several broken ribs, heavy bruising and a broken arm. However, he has a number of open wounds on his lower legs, we think he may have hit some rocks whilst being tossed about in the current," he said apologetically.

"Can I see him?"

"I suppose that would be okay. Unfortunately, he is bedridden, and he hasn't woken up since we brought him aboard," Argost told me, ushering me down one of the corridors. We reached a metal door and Argost stopped me. Munya came out and then went in the direction of the cockpit. Argost gently pushed me inside. I looked about the room and immediately noticed the bed in the middle along with several monitors and instruments lying around. Doyle was lying absolutely still in the centre of the bed, the only movement being the occasional gentle rise and fall of his chest. He was devoid of shirt, meaning that I could see his black and blue torso and the thick bandages around his midsection. His arm was in a plaster cast. He had a bandage wound around his forehead. His lower half was covered by a thin white sheet and he had an oxygen mask over his face.

"Doyle," I whispered, walking up to the side of the bed. "I'm really sorry about this. Now the Mondays are attacking us, you're hurt and Mom and Dad are probably worried sick…"

"Z-Zak?" One tired eye slipped open along with a raspy voice.

"Doyle!" I cried happily. He smiled weakly. "How are you feeling?"

"As good as I look," He muttered. A loud boom suddenly rocked the ship. Argost moved over to one of the monitors and typed in a few numbers on the keyboard and a roof surveillance camera footage link popped up. Doyle Whitwell was hovering around the ship, tossing grenades at the roof that were exploding on impact. Doyle must have seen the footage as I heard him groan and struggle to sit up.

"That bastard…" He snarled. Mom and dad weren't around so I guess the 'watch your language around Zak' rule had been thrown out. "Did he hurt you Miniman?!" He was looking at my injuries. I knew he'd be able to notice.

"He hit me once, but the cut wound is from Drew Monday's fire sword, I swear it," I told him. He was having none of it.

"I swear I'm gonna kill…" he was cut off by pain as he tried to move to get up, wincing and gritting his teeth.

"It is advisable that you avoid movement Mr Blackwell," Argost told him. He gently forced my uncle to lie back down. Doyle growled, but complied. "Your organs are bruised, your lungs especially, you mustn't over exert them. Your bones also need time to heal up. Munya will deal with that scoundrel." The ship rocked with another explosion. We noticed Munya on the monitor with a silk strand wrapped around the anti Doyle who was trying to shoot at him with his wrist blaster. As this happened, the light around the ship began to turn white on the monitor. Argost pressed a button on one of the screens. "Munya, please escort that gentleman off my ship as we are about to pass through the portal to our guest's world." The ship began to rumble with turbulence. Munya came inside shortly after and took the controls. I stayed with Doyle whilst they flew the ship.

"Do you think we lost them?" I asked him.

"I doubt they'll give up so easily," He answered with a raspy voice.

"I'm sorry Doyle, with all that training you've been giving me lately, I should have been at least able to try and fight him," I apologised.

He coughed briefly and then turned to me. "Don't be, I've been through worse." The ship continued to rattle as we talked.

"I'm gonna see what's going on out there, you stay here, I'll be right back," I told him.

"Like I'm going anywhere anyway," He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, opened the door and walked out. Argost and Munya were in the cockpit. Through the windshield, I saw the white light change into the scenery of a cave. The one I was in previously. Except it was pitch black and the only light came from the ship. As soon as we had set down, Munya rushed out and shortly came back with the mirror that was still glowing.

"Come along boy, you might want to see this," Argost said, leading me towards another room on the ship. As he opened the door, a cold icy fog drifted out, making me shiver. He walked in and placed the mirror in a small glass box and sealed it tight. He walked back out, and pressed a few buttons on the door whilst closing it. When it sealed, the room began to freeze before my eyes.

"Whoa!" I gasped. It was kind of cool.

"A sealed freezer," Argost explained, "that should repel the Mondays until we get to your base and destroy the mirror."

"You're taking us home?" I then realised that was a stupid question.

"Of course." I left Argost and Munya to fly us home and went to sit with Doyle and Fisk for the remainder of the flight home. When I entered, Fisk was poking Doyle's cast. Doyle looked pretty unamused.

"It's a shame I don't have a pen to sign your cast with," I chuckled.

"Well? Are we any closer to home yet?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Argost found a way to stop the Mondays from following us, so we should be home in about half an hour," I told him. He sighed and spread his limbs across the bed. I sat on the edge.

"You should put some ice on that eye of yours, it's starting to swell up," Doyle suggested, looking concerned.

"Yeah, but mom will freak out any way when she finds out I got hurt."

"And she'll beat me for letting you get hurt."

"Nah, she'll be fussing over us both."

"You're probably right, after all your mom is the over protective type."

"If I get even a papercut, she acts like I've fallen out a second story window. I can't imagine how she'll react this time, it looks like we've both come back from war."

"We're both needing stitches after that." I was surprised I wasn't losing any more blood from the wound in my side. After what seemed ages of sitting in that room with Fisk and Doyle I felt the ship lowering and touching down on what I could only assume to be the Saturday headquarters' landing platform. I rushed out of the room with Fisk at my side and was shocked to see that when the ramp opened, Mom and Dad were already there waiting for us.

"Zak!" Mom cried. She tried to grab me up in a hug but was surprised when I yelped as she put pressure on my side. She looked down and saw the slight blood on her palms. "Oh my goodness! Zak, what did they do to you!"

"It's okay mom, I'll manage," I told her, she shook her head.

"They carved you like a turkey!" She gasped, this time putting her arms around my neck, "we need to get you to the infirmary." She stood up and Fisk picked her up, swinging her round. "Hello Fiskerton," she chuckled. Once he put her down, she began looking around "Where's your uncle?"

"On the ship, resting, I will ask Munya to assist him," Argost started. Mom and Dad looked at him.

"You rescued our son? Why?" Dad probed.

"Dad, think about it, this Argost is from the mirror world so he is on the opposite side of the villain and hero scale," I told him.

"Although I prefer not to advertise my charitable work, the boy is correct. In my world, I' am one of many enemies of the Mondays. Lately they have been working with who you call the secret scientists to plan attacks on you. Kidnapping your son was one of their plans I was sent to stop," Argost stated.

"Wait, Mom, Dad, how did you know something was wrong? You weren't due to come back until morning," I asked.

"Your father and I received a distress call from Fiskerton saying something about the Mondays. When we got here there was nobody around but we reviewed the CCTV footage and saw what happened," She explained.

"What did the Mondays want?" Doc pondered.

"They thought Miniman killed his double." Doyle caught the tail end of the conversation. I noticed him leaning on the ramp, shifting from limb to limb as if it was causing him a lot of pain to stand up. Mom briskly walked up to him and looked him up and down.

"What happened to you?!" She said piteously, putting her hand on his shoulder, luckily in a spot where he wasn't hurting.

"I've had a rough day," He murmured. Mom gave him a look. "I fell a few hundred feet into the ocean." Mom shook her head.

Argost spoke up. "I don't mean to interrupt but…" He produced the smoke mirror from his cape, "you need to destroy this for good once I have passed through to the other side..."

* * *

Doyle and I watched in amusement as Mom and Dad continued to destroy the mirror into dust using the fire sword and force glove.

"I hope we won't be seeing them again soon," Doyle muttered, shielding his eyes from the fire blast.

"Yeah," I responded. I hope so too…

* * *

 _ **Sloppy ending I know. But I'm in a rush as I'm going away for a week tomorrow. A guest review gave me a great idea for another multiple parter so I'll do that next. I might try and write some of chapter one whilst I'm away. But I'm without a computer so it might not happen. Au revoir!**_


	8. Specimen 28-b

**Note: only read this after you read the story.** **_Because my tablet won't let me add writing to the bottom of the story, it's at the top instead. No explamation to this yet . It is a multiple chapter one and i have a mini quiz to see if you can figure it out._**

 ** _1\. Who is 'she' (it should be fairly obvious)_**

 ** _2\. Who are the antagonists in the story , the 'torturers'._**

* * *

If you were a stranger to the place, you wouldn't suspect a thing. It was so huge, with so many nooks, crannies and crawl spaces. You could hide almost anything. Within reason of course. Out of sight. Out of mind. Out of existence. It isn't surprising that it's foundations travel far underground, forming a large, dark concrete chamber. This room was a clutter of scrap gathering dust. Everybody who knew it existed wouldn't give it a thought for several months on end. It was used to store abandoned and unwanted items. Old weapons. Artifacts. Him. It. The room had been rare to visitors before it happened, when they brought it home. Now none of them could keep the room's existence out of there head. Wary of what was down there in the dark, lurking in the shadows. Quiet, but always there. Always watching. It's presence scared them all. It was swept under the rug with no second thought, but it seeped out like blood. It paved and placed the bricks of guilt and shame that bared down on their shoulders. It drew all of them in like a magnet and then repelled them away like a foul odour. It pulled them in like a tide no matter how hard they tried to cover it up. Tried to believe that it wasn't him down there.

It made her wonder if he felt lonely down there in the dark. The human part of him. She wondered if that part hated his closest loved ones for locking him away. She knew he must hate the ones who did this to him. The ones who took him from her. The heartless fiends that he saw as family. Even if it was just for a short portion of his shattered life. Sick, cruel and emotionless. She and her family alike wracked their brains for an answer, but they were too disgusted to understand. As a normal person should be. If the disgust wasn't the strongest stench, it would be the regret. Realisation that she had failed as a mother. Regret for failing to save him. She couldn't help but feel that way, no matter how many times they Consoled her. She knew that they felt it too. Most of them would have traded places with him if they could. She knew she would. He didn't deserve this. He couldn't help what he was. Different, but not a monster, not an alien and not something that posed a threat to anyone. They made him a threat. Made him what they thought him to be. What they thought him to be forced her to contain and chain him. To stop him from hurting himself or anyone else. A huge metal cage was all that could hold him. Since they had put him in there, the cage had already gained scratches and dents marks from a distressed, desperate and frustrated creature. His torturers hadn't even bothered to use his real name. Specimen 28-b was what they called him. A plain label, a number. Like what they had created was just a product on the shelf or a number on a spreadsheet. No emotion, no name worthy of an animate being that had a living purpose and rights. Then again, she knew it was best for her sake that it didn't have the same name as her dear child, as 'Specimen 28-b' and he were nothing alike. It was heartbreak to associate the two, they weren't alike. Not at all.

Specimen 28-b was an ugly creature. She hated to admit it, but it was ugly. He was ugly. A hideous being that was the result of tampering with forces you didn't understand. It's creators didn't understand it's field of origin or topic, they were known for tinkering with things they shouldn't. Just like they were known for making rash assumptions. Whatever they had done, had created something that was never meant to exist. Never meant to defy the laws of nature. So many different forms squashed into one. Like a jigsaw puzzle, except one or two piece were missing and the rest were jumbled to create something that wasn't meant to be. A huge built creature, hunched over in the cage. Coiled up in the corner. As you first looked at it, it could have been an ape. However, although it did have some wiry fur, when you looked closer you saw the onyx black scales reflecting the dim lighting. The only other part that didn't blend in was it's eyes. It's eyes were a deep, pure orange, with pupils that were a darker shade. It had wide eyes, like an owl, eyes that glowed and followed you around the room. Sometimes, where she could bare to look into them, she swore she see them turn into pools of emotion. Amber orbs that begged their viewer for something. Whether or not it was solace or help she couldn't decide. When it moved you could hear the click - clacking of its claws on the metal. A scraping sound as it paced around in the dark. Sometimes it would grunt or snort in acknowledgement when it saw her. Sometimes she noticed that it would let out a loud gruff sigh, dropping it's huge muscular brute shoulders in despair. It was as if it knew. As if it knew that it's luck was truly dwindling. They were trying to fix it. Fix him. They would never give up trying, yet they were utterly lost. The rest had given her a forced exclusion from working on a cure, as they knew that this whole shambles was too much for her to handle. They had been working around the clock to find something of worth but alas they weren't machines and the restless nights, stress and workload had made them completely exhausted to the point that they were falling asleep standing up. As a result of insomnia, everyone became agitated and fierce. Nights filled with battles of venomous words and blame pointing fingers. She wondered if it could hear their fighting. She wondered if it made it sad. If it made him blame himself, like that they had so foolishly let him do so recently. She wondered how she could have let things take such a horrid turn. She knew that she shouldn't promise the creature anything. It probably wouldn't understand the meaning of the word. Yet, with no other item of reassurance to grip, she eased out they only words she could...

"We'll fix you sweetheart...I promise."


	9. SP28-b chp 2: deadlocked

Only when the komodo dragon, Lemurian and preteen advanced forwards towards the railings bordering the indoor, man-made reservoir did the creature surface. A large scaly rock that breached out of the water and roared at them, blasting them with spray and spit. The dragon hissed and the lemurian let out a startled cry as the Zak swiftly took out the claw and pointed it at the large marine cryptid, emitting an orange aura that swirled around both him and the beast. A simple display of the power of Kur. The beast's beady red eyes glowed with the same energy and the creature bowed its head, obediently.

"That's it girl," he encouraged, "we're gonna get you someplace safe." He used his hands to keep balance on the creature's mind until he was interrupted by the sarcastic tone of another voice, followed by the clunking of metal.

"How did I know I would find you here?" Francis gloated.

"Gee. Good question, maybe because you've got a satellite tracking my every move," Zak responded, turning to face his peer and rival alongside his brothers.

There was a hissing as the seal on the robotic construction the grey kid was in popped open and he jumped down to the floor with a soft thud from his shoes. "Uhhh actually, we don't, someone destroyed it 17 minutes ago," he corrected angrily, no emotion showing through his green spectacles.

"Weird," Zak said, moving his shoulders into a shrug, "I wonder who could have done that?"

"Yes, yes, yes, very amusing. But I didn't need a satellite to track you," he admitted, "it's just like the files say, you have no self-control."

"You think I'm the one with control issues? Have you ever done anything that wasn't on Daddy's orders?" Zak asked, "You're not his kid, you're his yes man."

"You, have no idea what you're talking about," Francis snapped, "the pressure, the training, the drills…" The cryptids watched on the side lines as Francis advanced. "You just sit comfortably whilst Mommy makes you breakfast and Daddy helps you pick out which uniformed shirt you're going to wear today!"

"Okay!" Zak snapped, putting his foot down. "A, I made my own breakfast this morning, that's right, waffles! And B, my parents let me make up my own mind!"

"They also let you make mistakes," Francis added, "like coming back here when it was so achingly predictable."

The creature growled and Zak turned to steady it. "It's okay, just give me a second."

"Look at you," Francis muttered, "you carelessly walk around with powers that could go nuclear at any moment! You're just a monster loving time bomb waiting to explode!"

"Better than being a Daddy's boy robot," Zak argued, "yes father, no father, right away father, whatever you say father…" Zak continued in a false imitation voice.

Francis' fists began to shake in anger, "he isn't my father!" he blurted, but stuttered as his face fell soon after. Zak stared on in shock.

Francis sighed, "Epsilon and I are the latest in the line of serial clones. Our people found their perfect agent 100 years ago and they've been repeating him ever since. One day, I'll get to be the Epsilon and I'll have a Francis of my own. Then I can teach him to live up to a hundred years of high expectations!"

"Francis..." Zak started.

"I don't want your pity!" Francis said, waving Zak away, "as Epsilon says, personal feelings don't factor into it. This is who I was made to be."

"Francis!" An intercom voice interrupted, "I'm on route to your location with containment team B, hold the prisoner till you arrive, do you copy?" Francis sighed.

"Do you really want to spend the next 10 years with me in some hidden training camp?" Zak asked with a smirk.

"I'd rather eat my own foot."

"Well that sounds like personal feelings to me," Zak smirked. "They can tell us what they think we are, monster, clone, whatever, they can't tell us what we have to be." The large cryptid suddenly nuzzled Zak, who turned around and petted its nose.

"It seems to like you."

"She doesn't care about labels; she just knows I'm trying to help get her someplace safe."

"You should probably get going then." Zak looked at Francis in shock, his mouth dropping open.

"What?"

"I guess it's a good thing that we hate each other so much huh?"

"Well then, this was quite unexpected, it seems I need to update the files Francis." Both boys looked up to see Epsilon and several of his people in the doorway.

"How disappointing, all this time it seems I have been raising and training a faulty copy. Destruction may be an order. We cannot have agents that fail protocol."

Zak was appalled. Francis hung his head. Zak took out the claw and aimed it at Epsilon. "Rules are made to be broken."

"You are in no position for backchat Kur," the Grey man replied, adjusting his mechanical hand.

"It's Zak," Zak growled, activating his powers. The cryptids around him (including the lake van monster) reacted and Fisk put his long fuzzy arm in front of the boy whilst komodo hissed angrily.

Epsilon put a hand to his neck and turned up the frequency on his shock collar. He let out a sonic scream, making Fisk shriek and put his hands on his ears. Zak noticed one of the agents try to reach down and grab him but he ducked out of their grasp and ran beneath the maw of the Lake Van Monster. The beast roared and slapped its great tail in the water, creating a wave that splashed the advancing agents. One took out a ray gun and fired a single energy beam at the creature which climbed out of the well and charged Epsilon. Zak used the distraction to run towards the exit "No! Francis, intercept Kur!" Francis stood there with a muddled expression. "Francis? That's an order!"

"I can't do it," Francis said defiantly, "I don't have to do what you say!" Zak smiled.

"Traitor!" Epsilon howled in outrage. He shot out an electrical cord from his mechanical hand which wrapped around Zak's legs and gave him a nasty shock. Fiskerton and Komodo ran to his aid only to be grabbed and restrained by two agents who had never left their pod vehicles. Komodo bit at the tentacles and tore out a few wires whilst Zak was dragged back towards the group. He shot the claw at a ceiling pipe, landing out of Epsilon's reach. He let out another sonic scream, aiming to knock the boy to the floor. Komodo bit into the man's green trench coat and he sonic shrieked the lizard who hissed angrily. A metal claw grabbed Zak by the foot and tipped him upside down so that the blood rushed to his head. Fiskerton snarled angrily and lunged whilst Francis stood bewildered. Zak cried out and stabbed it with the claw, creating sparks. One of the agents threw a canister towards Komodo and the monster. It exploded into a heavy cloud of gas. Komodo tipped over on his belly unconscious whilst the creature leapt into the water. Zak took the opportunity to turn and run, dodging and hurdling pipes, tanks and other things you might find in a Geothermal power station. Zak could hear the clunking of mechanical footsteps from behind whilst he ran. He jumped under a set of stairs, attempting to hide. Since they no longer had a satellite tracking him, he figured that he could evade them.

"You can't hide forever little Kur; your outcome is dark. Turn yourself in immediately and you will be unharmed. Temporarily," Epsilon's emotionless voice echoed down the hall. Zak ducked further under his hiding place. "We may have lost snake charm one, but that doesn't mean that our organisation won't succeed." Zak watched as the other agents filed in, including Francis who was trailing behind. Epsilon noticed and ordered him over. "Francis! Go and find Kur before I lose any more faith in you!" Francis mumbled something inaudible to Zak who watched in horror as Epsilon forcefully slapped him across the face, making a harsh smacking sound. Francis fell backwards with a surprised cry. Zak was stunned. Epsilon clearly did have no personal feelings towards Francis. Student or not. Francis was right about the pressure he received. It made Zak feel sorry for him. Epsilon proceeded to pick the helpless boy up by the collar. "Pity, it seems the training was wasted at my expense. I should've known better of such a pathetic child," Epsilon said, loud enough for Zak to hear. Zak himself was filled with anger as his powers flared up.

"Leave him alone!" Zak shouted, gripping the claw tightly. Some of the agents looked taken aback but Epsilon lightly chuckled. He shot the hand of Tsul Kalu towards Epsilon, but he let out a sonic screech that knocked him back, dropping the claw in the process. Three agents seized the opportunity to grab Zak and restrain him by forcing his arms behind his back. Zak struggled, but soon found himself being bound against his wishes. The boy's eyes flashed on and off furiously and soon afterwards, Fisk came charging into the room, fangs bared.

"Eeeeeshhhharrrr!" He cried in worry and rage. The surrounding agents pulled out force blasters and Tasers, holding the lemurian at gunpoint. The usually gentle giant batted a few agents away only to get zapped by a few more. Chains shot out from the pods and wrapped themselves around his arms. Fiskerton cried in alarm as he tried to escape to free his brother, dragging the struggling pods a couple of feet. His slowed down pace enabled them to secure him and soon enough, the giant gorilla cat was restrained in chains and ropes just like his brother. Both struggled, but were unable to get free.

"Now," Said Epsilon clasping his hands together, "let's discuss our terms shall we?"

"Let us go! I know what your real terms are! You just want to experiment on me like some lab rat!"

"Eeeesshhharrrbuuu!" Fisk agreed.

Epsilon signalled to two of his agents. "Very well then, if you're not coming quietly…" They grabbed Zak's bindings and dragged him away towards the pods. Epsilon threw another gas canister towards Fiskerton, a cloud of green erupting around him.

* * *

 ** _I believe I have a spot of what you call writers block on my shoulder. I struggled with this chapter. 2 weeks is pretty overdue. I can't guarantee that the next one will come any quicker. I have a lot of things to get done right now and Fanfiction is my last priority, which means it'll only be worked on when I have nothing else to finish first. Sorry for any inconvenience._**


	10. SP28-b chp 3: Shatter me

**_Another chapter? What's this? Yes, I have finally figured the whole plot of this story! I had written the first chapter in a random fiction binge on an aeroplane and then realised I was screwed because I had no idea where to take it but now I have gotten myself back into the trend of writing fanfiction again. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

"Now to return to Istanbul and pick up the boys and then it's smooth sailing my love," Said a soft voice that couldn't possibly be Drew Saturday.

"I'm not sure about the smooth sailing part, the secret scientists and Epsilon and his people are relentless after all," Doc responded, walking into the cockpit where his wife was piloting the huge aircraft. "But you are right about one thing, we beat them today," he sighed tiredly, "and I guess that's enough of an incentive

to beat them tomorrow." Drew gave him a short kiss on the cheek as he ambled over to sit in the other chair.

"What's the matter?" she asked in concern.

"How long can we keep doing this?" He said solemnly, no emotion in not just his blind eye. "How long can we keep hiding Zak from the world, from Argost, from the scientists?"

"As long as we need to," she said simply, not looking away from the sky ahead.

"Drew…"

"No Doc, I don't want to hear it. As long as he's safe. That's all that matters," she said slowly as she put the landing gear down as they flew towards a flat stretch of land. As the airship touched down, she removed her seatbelt and walked out of the door without saying another word, taking her sword with her. Doc stood up too, sighing and following after her. After departing from the ship, they walked through about a mile of desert in the sweltering heat towards Istanbul with Zon circling above them, occasionally creating a cooling shadow. It was then when Drew spoke again. "Do you think the Grey men are still around here?"

"Maybe, but Zak will be able to make an easy getaway without that satellite," Doc answered, wiping his brow due to the intense sun.

"The plant is just up ahead," Drew said, gesturing to the huge water tanks about a ¼ mile away. When they reached the open metal doors and walked inside, the plant was deathly quiet and only the dripping of water could be heard.

"Zak! Fiskerton! Komodo!?" Doc shouted, only to have his voice echo back to him from the empty space. The adults looked at each other. Drew's heart iced over with dread momentarily before Doc shook her to her senses and told her that they needed to keep moving in order to find them. They continued to the room which was mostly likely to inhabit Zak (the one where the lake van monster was) and caved down the doors using their weapons. To their surprise, there was no Zak, no Lake Van Monster, only a very drowsy Komodo curled up in the corner. The adults rushed to him and he rose his head with a groggy growl, giving them a droopy eyed stare. Now they were more than concerned. Doc clicked his fingers in front of the lizard's face to wake him up. Seeing that he was weakened, he turned to Drew.

"Go and see if you can find Zak or Fiskerton, I'll see what I can get out of Komodo." Drew nodded and moved off whilst Doc pondered about why Komodo was down and more importantly, why was he alone? Not a few moments later he was disturbed by a shout from Drew. Running to the source with the lizard following very slowly behind, he discovered Drew trying to untie a very distressed Fiskerton. After the woman managed to cut the metal chains and cords with her fire sword, the lemurian began to cry out undecipherable garble in an urgent tone of voice.

"Fiskerton!" Doc shouted over him, "calm down and tell us what happened!?" The cryptid seemed to regain some of his composure and pause before breaking into a frenzied explanation.

"Ezzzzurazza ra uzumbuuura!"

"What?" Doc asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Zezabar Tarajuba eshurrrrr!"

"They took him." Drew's face was as pale as her hair as she stood frozen in place.

"What?" Doc repeated, but it was closer to a tone of fear this time.

"Epsilon's people. They've taken Zak," she said blankly, sinking to her knees. Doc just stood there, dumbfounded.

"But I destroyed the satellite. I'm sure of it," Doc shook his head.

"We need get moving, fast, there's no telling where they could be now," Drew said in panic. "We need to find their energy signature on the airship's radar before they get too far away!" The woman stumbled up quickly and ran towards the exit unsure of what to do. Fisk followed her quickly with long strides, Doc behind them making sure that Komodo kept up. As Doc ran outside he was temporarily blinded by the change in light from the dark plant to the blazing sun. When his eyes adjusted, he was quick to follow Drew who was already quite far ahead. When they reached the ship, both were even more hot and bothered. Only komodo, the cold blooded reptile was okay with the temperature. The adults began frantically typing on the keyboards to bring up any traces of the Greymen's rampage. After about a minute, Drew managed to pull up a news article relating to the events. A Turkish reporter was currently on film in the live feed.

"Witnesses of this afternoon's carnage are being urged to come forward and give statement on what they saw of these mysterious beings. The Turkish Government are looking for any information on who or what these alien like hostiles may be. From what we have gathered at this current time, it is safe for members of the public to leave the confides of their home as the pods have been sighted becoming airborne and leaving the city in an eastern direction. Although a state of emergency is-," that was all that they needed to hear. Within minutes the ship was hovering over Istanbul, following the trail of destruction left by the grey men.

"We have to find them. Who knows what they might do to Zak," Drew quivered.

"If it's true that they have already left, we won't find them here," Doc said seriously.

"What other choice do we have?" Drew replied with a near to hysterical tone.

"They may have taken Zak to a secret base of theirs. In that case, there would be no way of getting any coordinates."

"There is no telling what they could do to him if that is the case!"

"What I would like to know is how they constructed this plan of theirs. Whether they found out that Zak was Kur from their 'files' or if they had a tip off from some 'friends' of ours."

"The secret scientists are very likely to be the ones behind that," Drew growled, "and this may end in a frontal assault in order to find out where they've taken my baby. Right now." Doc put his hand on top of her shaking one. He looked into the fire burning in her eyes and swallowed to try and clear his heavy throat.

"We will need to make a stop off first."

"What!"

"Hear me out Drew, an assault on the Secret Scientists at this moment would lead to a catastrophe. We need to rearm ourselves and call for any kind of help." Drew seemed to recoil for a moment, looking down at her feet before nodding a reluctant 'yes'.

"Who do we call if all of our previous allies have turned against us?" Drew muttered.

"Yes," Doc rubbed his head, "there aren't many choices in the field of allies at this time. I can see that Doyle will be willing to help but apart from him, I can't see anyone else on our side of the operation."

"Maybe not even with Doyle's help Doc," Drew muttered, "he hasn't been picking up my calls for the last two weeks and he hasn't sent a reply to any of the messages I left him."

"That isn't too unusual of him. The fact that he is trailing Argost may mean that he is constantly on the move, try calling him now through the airship communication output."

Drew bit her lip and began typing on the buttons on the arm of her chair, bringing light to one of the screens fixed to the panels above their heads. The screen buzzed to static and then to a dialling screen and a ringing tone. There was no sign of anyone on the other end attempting to pick up and after a minute, Drew hung up the line. "I'm sure if he knew it was about Zak…" She started, Doc put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I know," Doc sighed. He banked the ship on an easterly angle. "I suppose the most logical choice for a stop off would be a secluded spot in Africa. We can let the ship have an hourly recharge and come up with a plan."

"Infiltration tactics?"

"Not exactly. I was thinking about a negotiation."

"Negotiation? Doc, since when are the secret scientists the negotiating type?"

"That wasn't what I meant. If they do know about Zak's kidnapping, they'll know that we will do almost anything to get him back so a fight would be the last thing that we want."

"Many of them won't be willing to avoid violence either Doc."

"Depends on who we talk to. Some of the scientist members would be more willing to compromise than others."

"You are right about that. Discussing a truce with Beeman would be like trying to explain speech to a brick wall."

"Beeman isn't a logical choice. I agree with that. Our best bets are either Miranda or Cheecho, after all, we have known them the longest."

"Miranda's base will be the closest since we are stopping off in Africa."

"I'm not sure if she will understand our terms," Drew sighed.

"That may be true, but unlike the Greymen's ideas of isolate and protect, her vote to cryogenic freezing is at least truthful to the fact that she doesn't want to severely hurt Zak." Drew shook her head and looked back at the static screen…

"Maybe."

* * *

Mwanza, Lake Victoria, Tanzania, 15:00 hours local time…

"Solar recharge is fully complete," Doc walked into the cockpit with his arms full of small weapons such as lasers and ray guns. Drew turned to him from the screen where she was observing a map.

"Then let's not waste any more time getting to Miranda's base," she replied.

"Did you find the coordinates?"

"Yep, there is a sheltered ice field nearby where we can park the ship."

"Is there any chance that the secret scientists will be expecting us?"

"It is unlikely, they have probably gone to investigate our endeavours in Turkey because the radio lines are mostly quiet," Drew finished. Doc sat himself down and strapped himself into the seat. Fiskerton and komodo also entered the room, standing on the raised platform behind them.

"Any word from your brother?"

"I'm afraid not."

Doc sighed. "Looks like we're doing this alone then." He raised the controls and the engines rumbled into life as the ship lifted off.

"Shhhesheruga?" Fiskerton asked from the platform.

"No," Drew sighed painfully, "we aren't going to get Zak. We are going to see Miranda to find out where Zak has been taken."

"Whu? Ezabarar-," Fisk began.

"Fiskerton, why don't you go and check the sonar for any hostile secret scientist activity?" Doc cut in. Although the Lemurian's ears drooped and his expression saddened, he wandered out of the room with Komodo on his heels.

"Drew…" Doc whispered softly as he saw her fiddling with her fingers in her lap. "We'll find him. I'm sure of it."

* * *

Antarctic Peninsula, 19:00 hours

Doc, Drew and Fisk (who was carrying Komodo) trudged across the snow covered ice in thick parkas to protect themselves from the harsh -50 degrees Celsius Antarctic temperatures. The white out flakes swirled and cascaded about in the harsh wind, lowering the visibility level down to about 0. The Saturdays as a result kept their heads down, trying to keep moving in order to reach Miranda's facility which was about a mile south of where they were currently standing. A shiver moved through Drew's body as she put another foot down on the dry ice. She blinked a couple of times to remove the white crystals from her lashes as she gritted her teeth behind her nearly blue lips. In the distance she could make out a great ice shelf and beyond that, a dark shape of a structure that was blurred by the blizzard and distance.

"There!" Doc cried over the howling wind and the group picked the pace up into a brisk jog, knowing what that dark structure was.

As they got closer, the snow revealed a stilted metal building supported by the glacier. When they got to the huge metal door, Drew pressed on the buzzer and began shouting into the speaker.

"Miranda? Are you there!? Its Drew, we need to talk to you about Epsilon!" After waiting a while and getting no response, Drew began desperately banging on the huge door "Please!"

There was a rumbling and Drew stepped back in surprise. In fact, everyone did and watched in both relief and dread as the door creaked and groaned as it openly slowly, revealing a long metal corridor. Drew and Doc looked at each other.

"I don't like this," Doc growled. Drew rubbed his shoulder.

"You have every reason not to."

Against their better judgement, they entered and the hall lit up as the door closed and then locked behind them. No way out. They continued down this silent hall until they came to a huge flight of stairs. As they climbed for what seemed like hours more than minutes, they finally came up into a huge open area. Huge windows lined the walls and vacant machines were placed in the corners of the room. That and the sound of booming footsteps and drawn weapons.

"Freeze Saturdays! You are under arrest for unleashing the chaos that is Kur on the human race!"


	11. SP28-b chp 4: Collapse

_**Next chapter will be from Zak's POV. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Drew growled under her breath as several scientists emerged from the corners of the room. Dr Beeman, Dr Bara, Talu Mizuki and Miranda herself were all there, weapons drawn and fighting stances taken.

"Doc, Drew, quite a surprise seeing you here hmm?" Beeman mused, "And without the boy…have you come to discuss terms?"

"Be quiet Arthur," Drew snapped, unsheathing her fire sword, "now tell me where they took my son!"

The scientists looked confused "I'm not too sure who 'they' are so if you'd care to clarify…"

"Epsilon and his people kidnapped him! Don't even try and tell us that you weren't involved with it!"

"We can tell you that it was in our best interest to notify Epsilon about our situation, but he had no intent on telling us his plans on the neutralisation of Kur-," Mizuki started but was cut off by a fuming Doc.

"You are all so insolent! You are all aware of the cover ups Epsilon has used in the past to hide the activities of the Grey men! My son is in all too real danger! You are all wrong as always!" Doc bellowed.

"Wrong? We are doing what is best for the human race Dr Saturday," Mizuki replied.

"Okay then, what about the time you tried to take Fiskerton away when he attacked Dr Cheecho? Did you believe us then? Were you right then?"

"That was different Doc, that was a small threat to a few scientists, not large numbers of the population," Miranda cut in.

"You wanted to cryogenically freeze my son. I hate it but in truth it is humane. Epsilon's people have all sorts of horrors inside their facilities, they just sweep it under the rug so nobody knows otherwise! Some of you have known Zak before he could walk! Doesn't that count for anything?!" Drew cried in frustration, deliberately catching Miranda's eye with the last sentence.

"We are not involved with any of Epsilon's business in this matter. We have no knowledge on where he could be holding Kur…" Beeman started.

"His name is Zak…" Drew growled, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Even if you didn't know of Epsilon's business, why did you expect a fight from us?" Doc added.

"We thought you were bringing the boy, handing yourselves in after realising that there is no logic in running from us-." Beeman started but his sentence was cut in half when he gave a surprised shriek.

"I've had just about enough of this!" A fireball erupted from Drew's sword and sped towards him. He leapt out of the way quick enough to avoid it, landing in a heap on the floor.

"Right then," he said, adjusting his glasses and taking a ray gun out of his pocket, "all business." This was all that the other scientists needed to switch to attack mode. On Miranda's command, Deadbolt fired at an overhead light, shattering it and dimming some of the light in the room. Doc pulled Drew into him, sheltering her from any rogue shards of glass. Talu Mizuki's tiger dived at them with a roar only to be tackled aside by Fiskerton. In fury, the Hibagon slammed his fist into the floor, causing a shockwave that knocked Doc and Drew off their feet.

"This is still a multi-million-dollar establishment! Be careful what you hit them with!" Miranda shouted angrily, pulling out her portal gun. She shot a portal that opened behind Doc and Drew. Komodo jumped through the portal and ended up behind Miranda and gave her a harsh slap with his tail so that she fell forward, taking Beeman with her. In response Deadbolt grabbed the lizard by his tail and began to swing him round, increasing speed until he let go of Komodo altogether. The lizard sailed through the air and hit one of the windows, sliding down it and grunting in pain. Drew charged up to the robot which was now charging them and jammed her fire sword into its neck, causing sparks and its head to pop off and shoot through the air towards Dr Bara who ducked before it hit the wall and exploded.

"Heh, guess he needs another upgrade."

Doc charged at Mizuki and punched him with force glove. The giant ape man quickly recovered and knocked Doc away with one swipe of his huge arm. Dr Bara seconded the move by spraying a wave of neuro paralyser gas towards him. Doc backed away with Drew and Fisk behind him along with Komodo who had regained his senses from the impact of being thrown. Drew and Doc covered their mouths and noses as the wave of purple smoke passed over them. Doc once again lit up his glove and blocked an energy wave from Beeman's blaster.

"Surrender to our terms Saturdays! There is no point in resisting!"

"Like we'd ever let you take our son away from us!" Drew roared, sending another fireball towards the scientists. Miranda counteracted it with her ray and it exploded elsewhere, slightly rocking the outside of the building. "We came here to negotiate with you but violence is obviously your only fall back!"

Doc deflected another blast from Beeman and sent a warning punch to Dr Bara. "Drew! We need to get out of here, they aren't going to be any help to us!"

"You had me at 'get out'," Drew muttered, dodging a kick from Miranda. Fiskerton listened in and grabbed Komodo and then started running for the exit. Doc followed and Drew sent a fire ball hurtling up into the ceiling panels causing debris, smoke and sparks to drop down onto their pursuers, temporarily stopping them.

"Don't let them get away!"

Doc and Drew ran quickly down the stairs taking the cryptids with them. Doc broke down the steel door and they ran out into the storm outside. They looked around and hard the scientists yelling from behind them.

"There!" Drew gestured to two snowmobiles parked near the entrance. Doc climbed onto one with Fisk whilst Drew climbed onto the other with Komodo. Snow flew up into the air and they sped away as the scientists emerged into the snow.

"After them!" Miranda declared. The sound of more engines could be heard and the Saturdays looked back to see Miranda, Beeman and Dr Bara pursuing them on snowmobiles and gaining fast.

"How do we lose them!?" Drew cried as shrapnel from the scientist's blasters began to hit the back of her vehicle.

"Pass me your sword!" Doc instructed.

"What! Why!?"

"Just trust me!"

Drew balanced the vehicle with one hand whilst handing her sword over to Doc who was to the right of her.

"Doc they're catching up, if you're going to do something, you better do it now!"

"Not yet…. Not yet!" They were coming up to an overpass. After passing underneath it, Doc turned and charged up a blast and sent it towards a weak point in the rock. As a result, there was a rumbling and tonnes of snow and rock fell directly in front of the scientists, bringing the to an emergency halt. Drew and Doc however, kept going as fast as the accelerator could take them. When they reached the airship about 5 minutes later, the ski treads were smoking and the engines were nearly out of fuel. They quickly dismounted and lowered the ramp so that they could enter.

"Drew! Activate the thrusters and recalibrate the-."

"We've got a big problem with that honey," Drew cut in.

"What!?"

"The engines, they're clogged with snow from the blizzard. We can use the heaters, but it will take 10 minutes or so for the engines to become operational."

"Can we use Komodo's camouflage field?!"

"It won't hold for that long!"

"Well we have to do something!"

"I know! I know!" Drew panicked, pressing the buttons on the side of her seat frantically. She checked a dial. "Engine power at 20%, give her 2 minutes give or take!"

There was an odd sound from above and suddenly the ship gave a lurch as it was pelted with bullets. A spherical shaped ship could be seen circling around the front of the airship, heading back for another round.

"They've found us!"

"Not yet! Engines at 50%, use komodo's camouflage shield!" Doc quickly hooked the protesting lizard up to the airship mainframe, causing the ship to turn invisible. Unfortunately, the scientists continued to fire at their ship, causing booms and alarms to start wailing.

"Drew!"

"70%!"

"Komodo can't hold on for much longer!"

"90%!"

"Drew!"

"100%!"

Doc almost pulled the controls out of the panel as he pulled the steering back, making the ship launch upwards, beginning a steep vertical climb. The sound of straining mechanics could now be heard amongst the booms and shouts as the ship struggled to get airborne so quickly. As they pulled away into the clouds, Drew turned to Doc.

"Do you think they can see us?"

A loud thump from the back of the ship answered her question.

"I'm gonna try and shake him off, hold on!"

The huge sky vessel banked a hard left through a thick cloud, Drew hoping to lose Beeman's ship. Had Beeman's ship been larger and as a result slower than theirs, they probably would've pulled it off but because this wasn't the case, Beeman and the rest of the scientists had them locked in their sights. There was once again another thump followed by a thin trail of smoke as the alarms wailed from another attack. Suddenly, Doc stood up, undoing his seatbelt and racing out of the cockpit.

"Take the controls Drew!"

"Where are you going!?" She asked.

"The griffin. I'll draw their attention whilst you try and get the airship as far away as possible."

Drew switched over to her husband's seat and a few minutes later the griffin popped up on the video screen whilst the radio crackled to life with his voice.

"Drew, can you hear me!?"

"Loud and clear honey!" There was a loud thump from Doc's end. "Are they chasing you?"

"They should be, I just fired a round of missiles at their ship." Drew watched as the smaller jet circled around the front of the airship and then skimmed over the top of it, Beeman following. "I'm going to pull into a dive to see if I can shake him off!" The griffin disappeared below the clouds back down towards the icy ground below. Drew looked to the video screen to see the plane rise up, presumably before it hit the ground and then loop. Her husband started pressing buttons on the dial, giving the indication that he was now behind Beeman's ship and was firing at it. There was an explosion and Drew could see the smoke passing over the Griffin's cockpit.

"Doc?" she asked.

"I hit one of his engines, but he's still flying!" Doc responded. "wait…. what?"

"What is it!?"

"The back of his ship, it's … opening up. I … Oh no." Drew gasped as she began to her clatters and clanks as what seemed like hundreds of small capsules came into contact with the griffin. To Drew it sounded like hailstones dropping on a metal roof and then to her horror, followed by a bang, a bleeping noise and the sound of fracturing glass.

"Doc! Are you alright? Doc can you hear me?!"

"He's shattered my windshield! If I go any higher or faster the air pressure will make it fall to pieces."

"Hang on, I'm coming down to get you."

There was more beeping and another loud boom on Doc's end. "I've lost engine one!"

The airship emerged from the clouds and Drew saw the smoking jet flying towards her. Another missile from Beeman's ship exploded between the two Saturday aircraft, forcing them to swerve away from each other.

Drew growled. "This is getting really annoying now!" The UFO shaped ship turned around and headed straight for the battered griffin once again, this time the mini gun on the front raised and poised to strike. Drew tried to warn him but couldn't get her words out, her lips quivering. Suddenly, a shower of blasts began to rain down on the enemy's plane like lightning bolts. The ship jolted violently, its occupants just as confused as she was. This distraction enabled Doc to safely get the griffin into the belly of the airship. He came rushing in not a minute later, adrenaline and concern in his expression. Drew took it as a ticket to make a break for it, while Beeman recovered from the blast.

"Nice hit there by the way, I forgot about your piloting skills," Doc smiled. Drew seemed confused.

"You mean that wasn't you who fired those blasts?" Drew inquired. The husband and wife looked at each other.

"No," Doc said, puzzled. "But he's still chasing us." Doc's point was proven when Beeman's ship accelerated, doing a full circle so that it ended up speeding towards them. Before the larger ship had time to duck to the side, Beeman began firing a stream of bullets across the front of the ship. As he got closer, Drew and Doc got out of their seats and laid down onto the floor (Doc shielding Drew) to prevent from being hit by any bullets, glass or debris. When the other ship got to about 200m away, Doc and Drew were afraid that the ship itself might come crashing through the windows at them. As both their hearts sank in fear and dread, an object, larger than the ones thrown before, hit the ship and then exploded on contact, then seeming to spill something that seemed like acid all over it. The 'UFO' was sent spiralling beneath the clouds and quite frankly, neither Drew or Doc currently cared if it had crashed and burst into flames. As they got to their feet and having a moment of paralysis, both of their minds jumped into action, inspecting the damage around them. Drew hurried over to one of the undamaged control panels at the back of the room.

"Damage report at 40%," Drew called. Doc rubbed his face with a sigh.

"At least it isn't critical," he muttered. Another alarm suddenly started up and Doc struggled to keep focus. "Please tell me that isn't the engines!"

"No," Drew said sternly, "It's a perimeter sensor, there's someone, or something on the top of the ship."

"Or whatever fired those shots at the scientists," Doc added.

"Wait, it's the emergency hatch now."

"I suppose we should go and meet our intruder," Doc suggested, pulling on his battle glove, "or at least make sure that it's friendly."

Drew smiled slightly at his remark but then became on edge when they entered the hangar where the still smoking griffin was. They stood still and listened for a moment, waiting for any noise from outside. There was then the sound of voices, too distant or low to be deciphered, but easily identifiable as speech.

"We've got a scientist," Doc growled, raising his fists.

"No, no, wait a minute," Drew put a hand on his arm, "listen." The sound of familiar squawking could be heard. "That sounds like Zon." Doc immediately rushed over to the controls and pressed the dial to open the door. The great metal sheet groaned as it slowly opened and as it did, a green she-cryptid flew inside. Drew and Doc stared in disbelief as the dinosaur-cryptid landed on a metal handrail and began inspecting its wing.

"Zon!?" The cryptid let out a happy caw as Drew ruffled her mane, "what are you doing here?!" Soon after she asked this, there was the familiar loud sound of jetpack engines and Drew's eyes widened as two men landed in the hangar. The smaller one stepped forward and Drew approached out of both relief and instinct. She stopped just short of him and looked up slightly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Where have you been Doyle?" she scolded accusingly, "I've been calling you for weeks!"

"Look, I've been busy okay? Argost has been criss-crossing the globe like mad lately, I haven't had time to call you guys an explain the situation," Doyle apologised, giving his sister an equally unimpressed look. "Where's Miniman at?" DOC put a hand on her shoulder as she sighed with the depressing tone that she had worn since that morning. His question sent her into a drift of thoughts for a moment, before she was disturbed by a cough. At that moment, Drew realised who had arrived with Doyle and who was currently standing behind them. Her expression turned from distant to defensive.

"Doyle. What is HE doing HERE," She said surprisingly calm for someone who had seen their hated ex in their house/airship.

Doyle muttered something inaudible under his breath and looked back at Van Rook with an annoyed groan. The older mercenary was grinning sheepishly at Drew's near tangible desire to beat him up.

"Business," Doyle growled "he's on my payroll." Doc looked astonished.

"What!? Doyle, you hate him as much as we do. what on earth possessed you to do something so-," Doc began before Doyle cut him off.

"Relax professor, its only because he's now a washed up man since his last apprentice stole his business," Doyle added quite casually, smirking as he heard a Russian curse from Leonidas.

"Abbey?" Drew asked, now seeming calmer, if not a little amused by the situation, but sad at the same time. "Poor Miranda. I wonder if she knows…"

"You're pitying the people who just tried to shoot you out of the sky?" Doyle asked.

"About that… thanks for showing up and saving us from that," Drew said, thanking him.

"Yeah, about that… why were they chasing you?" Doyle asked. Drew rubbed her arm nervously and Doc put a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" Doyle asked, having picked up on this tension.

Drew looked at him sincerely and answered, "this really isn't the place to talk about it."

"I agree. We need to land the ship as soon as possible and then we can explain why we have been trying to get hold of you so desperately," Doc told him before leaving the room, waving everyone to come with him. Drew stopped in the doorway and let everyone past but blocked Van Rook from entering.

"Drew," he said quite emotionlessly yet standing tall as if trying to stay fierce and intimidating.

"If you even think this means that we trust you…then you are very wrong," she started, not a bit fazed by his display. "Doyle may trust you but I certainly don't. The second you make one wrong move, it'll be a 6 to 1 fight and I already know who will lose. I'm not letting you out of my sight Van Rook. Don't make me regret letting you on this ship any more than I already am."

With that cold reply, she left to join the others, leaving Van Rook slightly stunned. He grunted in annoyance and then followed after her.

* * *

"What!" Doyle almost leapt out of his seat, eyes ablaze and expression twitching. "Those uniformed psychos kidnapped him!"

"I'm afraid so," Drew whispered hoarsely, playing with her fingers in her lap.

"So it is true," Van Rook cut in, "the boy really is Kur." The Russian earnt offended glares from Drew, Doc, Fisk and Doyle, a tail slap from Komodo and an ear-splitting shriek in the ear from Zon. He scowled and carried on regardless, "I assume that is why the scientists have abandoned you. No surprise there. If Miranda is anything like her witch of a sister!" He spat. Doc and Drew looked at each other whilst Doyle just rolled his eyes.

"If it were the scientists who captured him, it would be much easier to pursue," Drew started "but Epsilon's people are experts in hiding and cover ups. They could have an off-radar base anywhere in the world where they're keeping Zak."

"Exactly what I was thinking. I do have some associates who specialise in the field of undercover tracking. Of course this would be for the right p- ouch!" Van Rook's sentence was cut short by Doyle's elbow in his ribs. Thankfully before he could speak the words that the redhead was dreading hearing.

"As painful as it is. There is absolutely nothing we can do at this current time…" Doc inhaled painfully.

"Nothing we can do!? Doc, do you realise what Epsilon might have his people do to him?" Drew asked seriously.

"I am fully aware of that," Doc said softly.

"Yet you won't help our son!?" Drew said louder.

"I never said that. What is mean is, the secret scientists may still be following us, the airship is barely flyable and needs to stop for repairs and lastly-."

"It sounds to me like you're making excuses!"

Doc grabbed her wrist in an attempt to calm her but was stopped as she slapped his hand away. "Drew please! You have to listen to me!"

"No Doc! Zak might die in there! There's no way I'm letting you stop me from-."

"If you face the agents alone, you might get seriously hurt too."

Drew stopped for a moment and seemed to recoil. She shook Doc off and sighed. "I need to go for a lie down." The others watched, stunned as she left slowly, scuffing her feet as she walked.

"I'll go after her," Doc grumbled, following after her, leaving the mercenaries and cryptids in awkward silence. An awkward silence that was broken by a yawn from Van Rook.

"What are you so happy about?" Doyle wanted to shout. Van Rook put his hands behind his head and stretched.

"She'll get over it. She always has been stubborn and impulsive," He said in response. Doyle looked disgusted.

"You should really see a therapist about your obsession with my sister."


	12. SP28-b chp 5: Secrets revealed

**_Chapters coming quicker, as promised. Loosecat56 alerted me to the fact that I have been slacking in putting the characters into character so I tried really hard to make Epsilon seem like his formal, technical and cold self. Huge thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! You k now who you are! I haven't been able to PM this week because im abroad and mostly without internet. Not kidding, I'm uploading this from a bar where my family is watching a football match XD. But seriously, thanks. This story has hit 1000 views and 30 reviews much faster than my last story did. I'm pretty sure I'm starting to improve. Enjoy the chapter and review if you want! ^_^_**

* * *

It was cold. Really cold. Frigid even. He could feel the chilling brushing over his face. It seeped under his closed eyelids that were shut over his eyes. His eyeballs twitching and spinning under the thin layer of skin. Characteristics all too similar to a wide awake mind trying to command a numb unresponsive body. Despite this, he could feel that he was lying down, strapped to a hard, cold table. smacked his lips, licking them in order to try and gain some feeling back. It felt like he was sweeping his tongue against dry ice. Instead he tried at another attempt to bring himself to consciousness so that he could perhaps take note of his surroundings. He tried a natural bodily impulse. Breathing. He took in a long stream of air through his flaring nostrils. The smell that came in wasn't any more reassuring. Strong chemicals. An unnatural aroma. The sort of thing that you would imagine a hospital or dental surgery to smell of. But stronger. Much stronger. The air itself was thin. Probably as a result of the cold. Beyond the chemicals there was a blank. Either there was nothing in this room, or nothing in this room that he could recognise by senses. He was frightened and confused further when he began to hear distant footsteps that sounded to be from heavy boots and the sound of hoarse raspy voices that were as cold as the air. He tried to wriggle, but his legs and arms just wouldn't move as the voices grew closer. The dark brown colour he could see under his eyes suddenly turned bright red-orange as he felt an intense heat on his face. This mild shock was finally enough to open his eyes. Eyes which were immediately dazed with spots after looking directly into the light.

As the spots wore off, he noticed that he wasn't infact staring into the sun. He was looking into a huge examination lamp that was above him. Surrounding him were a range of strange shadowy men. His full eyesight had been impeded by the light but he could make out that they were a group of uniformed men leaning over him, holding clipboards and various instruments. It started before he could even contemplate what to do or say, cutting deeper as he kicked and screeched...

"Ummm hello, earth to Saturday!"

Zak's now hazy and greyed eyes fluttered open slowly, focusing on the figure on the other side of the small cell.

"Get up!" Zak groaned and tilted his head to look at the small figure looking through into the cell.

"Francis?" he croaked weakly.

"I've been wondering how long it was gonna be until you woke up," he said harshly at first but then started fumbling with his fingers nervously, "I thought that you'd...you know...died in there."

"You were worried about me?" Zak smirked.

Francis scowled, "I'm worried because Epsilon will have my head if you die on my watch."

"Don't bother in trying to deny it, you calling him Epsilon instead of father is proof of a change of heart," Zak replied.

Francis paused and then began pacing about "Why are you being so positive about this? Do you even know what might happen to you?"

"No?"

"You're Kur... my people want to find Kur's secrets," he paused "find out what makes him work. They believe you are the ultimate weapon of destruction. They want that power."

"My family won't be far behind," Zak snapped but coughed sharply after.

"Your family will never be able to find this base. Undetectable by radar and kept in secret from the world. Impossible to find without coordinates," Francis explained seemingly sincerely.

"Why do you even care Francis?" Zak sighed painfully.

"I don't 'care' about you. Though I assume you've forgotten how I loathe this place nearly as much as you do."

"It can't be that bad if Epsilon didn't punish you for planning to let me go."

"I have been punished. Epsilon has put a tracker on me! He now knows my every move. If I step out of line, he'll know about it." Francis clenched his fists, "and if I disobey him again. I'll be put to exile."

Zak was a little shocked. "Francis..."

"No, I shouldn't even be talking to you like this. They say I cant show personal feelings to anyone. Especially not an enemy."

"But we're not ene-"

"Shhh! Shut up!" he snapped, "and this conversation is not what I came here for!"

"Then why did you bother?"

Zak then heard the rattling and clunking of keys in a lock followed by a creak as the door was slowly opened and Francis stepped inside. Had he not been left weak and battered from the eight hours that he had previously been here, (The eight hours that had seemed like days) he would have ran straight past Francis in a bid for freedom. Now he just sat propped up in a corner, breathing shallowly. Francis made his approach, putting something down beside Zak and then stepping back. Zak looked at it and then back at Francis.

"drink," he said, pushing the basin closer with his foot.

He hadn't had food or drink since his kidnapping so he picked it up slowly, the water sloshing about in his shaky hands. He then put it to his dry lips and began to slowly sip it. It tasted of chemicals and artificial things like the air. The most 'delicious' water he had ever tasted. After a few gulps, he set it back down and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his garments which he suddenly noticed weren't his Saturday clan colours. Infact, after further examination he determined that he was dressed all in pale green. Only wearing shorts and a thin shirt. No shoes or socks. There was a small fine print label on the collar of the shirt and he grabbed it with his pale fingers and brought it closer to his eyes. It read: SP28-b. He looked up at Francis."what does this mean?"

"It's your number. The grey men prefer to categorise everything of theirs. Prototypes, prisoners, experiments..."

"I'm not theirs. I do not belong to anyone."

"Well, that's not what it says in your file."

Zak looked angry but then turned to Francis "Why don't you go and see what else is in that file for me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nobody would know."

"I think Epsilon would notice if my tracking signal mysteriously strayed off into the file archive!"

"Oh so its an archive. Don't you ever think about how much information is in there? How many people's secrets and weaknesses?"

Francis had already noticed that Zak was bribing him. "No, I don't."

"What about your file, have you seen that?"

"It is forbidden! If I was to even sneak a peek at my file, the consequences would be suicide!"

"Well you just keep thinking that Francis ... but one day, you might just think otherwise. You might realise that you do have a choice."

Not saying another word, Francis angrily stomped out of the cell and closed the door, locking it behind him. He mentally shook himself as he walked down the corridor, trying not to let Zak's words get to him, 'you do have a choice', who did Zak think he was to be able to dictate him like that? Deliberately getting him to think against the laws he had obeyed since he was a child. It was ludicrous! Infact Francis was so consumed in these words, he didn't notice that he had nearly walked into someone. About to shout a complaint, he realised who it was. He stood up straight and blanked his expression. "father."

"Ah Francis. How was your task regarding the prisoner?" Epsilon asked.

"Successful," he mumbled.

"Did you give him the water?"

"Yes father."

"Did you mix the sedative into it?"

"Of course father."

"Good. You may retire to your quarters, is it understood that you are not allowed to have any more interactions with the prisoner until my signal is given?

"Yes father," he sighed once more.

"Is something wrong? Are you perhaps under peak physical wellbeing?"

"No father, I am fine."

"good." And with that Epsilon was gone. In the direction of Zak's cell.

Francis dropped his shoulders in relief and sauntered away towards the opposite end of the huge base. Infact, this was one of three of his people's secret bases that were in isolation from the world. This particular one was located in the Gobi desert. Underground, buried in the sand. It was a series of underground passages, spread out over the area of a mile or so. Pretty much a maze if you didn't know your way around. That prevented the escape of most prisoners. Well, that and the fact that above ground there was hundreds of miles of cold barren desert in each direction. The sleeping quarters were on the north side of this base, near the file archive. The file archive That Francis found himself stopping outside for a moment. 'you do have a choice' these words were more unsettling to Francis than anything. They were burrowing into him, eating at his mind. Driving him crazy. He sighed and put a hand on the door. It wasn't like he couldn't go in. He'd seen Epsilon put the pin into the door lock enough to know it by heart. He put the pin in slowly and door slid open silently. Maybe just one peak? Knowing he would regret it later, he slipped inside. The faint blue lighting greeted him into the large room as the door shut behind him. He took one step and then stopped. As soon as Epsilon checked the tracker, he knew he'd be for it, but still, he'd come this far and he didn't want to turn back just yet. The old file archive used to be rows and rows of shelves storing paper documents that held crucial details of nearly evey man, woman and child in the world. Now that it was the 21st centaury, the grey men had invested in a super computer to keep the records. It was mounted on the wall opposite to the door, the giant monitor screens on standby. He crept over to it as silently as he could, pulled out the chair out and sat down. He quickly typed in his details along with a security check which included a hand and eye scan, praying it would accept him, he was pleased when the documents menu came onto the screen. He gave one last look back to the door. There was no going back now. The files were organised by surname so he clicked 'S' and then scrolled down a folder called "Sat" which opened up another series of folders. In "Sat" there was a variety of folders named after continuations of "Sat". Francis clicked on "Satur" as an add on and after a minute of scrolling found eight folders with the name "Saturday". He skimmed through the first two without recognising any names but came to the third one to find a "Drew Saturday" at the top of the folder. Other than a folder that said 'related files', there was two other names, one of which that said in bold red print "Zak Saturday" with ," SP28-b - KUR" in brackets.

He clicked on the file and it brought up a long document. Francis read through it eagerly. Most of the things on there were what he expected. The lack of control on Zak's part, his cryptid influencing ability, everything that that Francis had seen before. Yet there were some things that Francis had never seen before. A set of experiments dated for the following weeks and a list of journal entries from the days prior. Francis read the most recent one. "18:00 hours. SP28-b (KUR) given a 5g enhancer tablet. No progress as of yet. A further does of a 100ml DNA mixture is to be administered via blood stream at 22:00 hours. Results pending. Enhancer tablet? Francis thought that he'd been told that he had given a sedative to Zak. Why had his father lied? He scrolled down just a little more to find more empty graphs and tables, all for the results of this 'test'. Now he was more than a little intrigued. Trying to find out more information, he clicked out of Zak's file and clicked on 'related files' and scanned through the names. Dr Paul Cheecho, Dr Miranda Grey, Doyle Blackwell...all names he recognised. But there was one at the bottom, one he was absolutely stunned to see. It was his. His file. It read "Codename: Agent Francis." His fingers quivered as they hovered over the keyboard. His file. Sitting there unprotected, just waiting for him to read it. He knew that he should have been wondered why it had been in the related folder in first place but right now he was too tempted to read the file. He bit his lip and clicked on it slowly. However, as it opened, a stream of light slipped into the room.

"Francis?"

Francis quickly closed the tab, going back to Zak's file.

"Ah, I see you were brushing up in the knowledge of our prisoner. Though in future it might be better if you inquire about using the archive first," Epsilon said, striding up behind him. Francis breathed a long sigh of relief. "Francis?"

"Yes father?" he said almost obediently

"Come with me, there is something I wish to show you."

Francis hopped off the chair and followed alongside the tall man. After leaving the archive, he realised that Epsilon was leading him towards a part of the base he had never been permitted to enter. The east perimeter wing. The lighting was very dim in this sector, only dull red tinted wall lights provided enough light for Francis to see where he was going whilst adding to the eeriness of the situation. Francis began to notice that the walls were lined with cages and cells, each one was numbered, but they all seemed empty. Some looked like they had once been the confines of something and some were completely stripped down to the beams in the walls but none showed signs of life.

"I have decided to bring you in on this top secret project becuase I believe you have come of age to grasp an understanding of this field of work," Epsilon started, startling Francis. "Our people, lead by me, have been working on a long term project regarding the Saturday child and the threat of Kur. We want to do more than the Saturdays and the Secret Scientists are doing about the situation. In order to do that, we are fully examining Kur himself, from ancient times to present day." Epsilon continued to walk closer to the dead end in the near distance of the hall, Francis following slowly. "For example, previous examples of Kur have been bestowed in cryptids and because of this, we believe that Zak Saturday may be carrying dormant cryptid DNA and hormones. We plan on activating these with steroids and DNA samples." Francis' skin was just about crawling as they reached the end of the corridor. A huge empty cage lay there, more stronger and reinforced than the rest. With the letters SP28-b engraved into the top. For the first time in his life, Francis' eyes widened behind his glasses with both pity, surprise and a bit of horror.

"It could get very messy."


	13. SP28-b chp 6: Blindsight

**_I am so glad that my school year will nearly be over. No more work. Anyway, the last chapter was messy and unchecked, sorry, that's why assumed not many people read it, but here's the next chapter. I will be so glad to get back to one shots once this story is done. Read and then review if you feel like it, it tells you what you think and motivates me to get chapters done quicker._**

* * *

 _His painful cries rang out in echoes. A plea that she needed to first find to answer. There were the sounds of an indicated struggle as they first bound his hands and then his head as they crowded around the table, whispering maliciously. Either he couldn't hear her or she was invisible to all of them. His pleas began to take the transition into terrified screams, pain or fear, she didn't know which. She watched in horror as he began to kick furiously, like cornered prey, just about ready to try absolutely anything to escape. The screaming became ear piercing as the figures around him started to act startled and even afraid. A bright light erupted from the table where he lay, the dark figures shouting in surprise and shielding their eyes…_

 _"_ _MOM!"_

 _ZAK!"_

Drew's eyes snapped open suddenly as she sprang up quite suddenly from where she had been resting. Instantly regretting it as a sharp stinging surged through her head. Waiting for the pain and the vertigo to subside, she shuddered in both relief and exhaustion.

" _Just a dream," she thought "that wasn't real."_

Looking down as a result of her tingling fingers, she noticed that she was clutching the seat cushions so hard that her knuckles were turning white. Immediately letting go, she stood up onto her still shaking legs, trying to catch her breath despite not engaging in strenuous physical activity. Her vision adjusting led her to noticing that it wasn't light outside the airship's huge bay windows in the country where they had stationed themselves for repairs. She cursed herself for falling asleep at this time. She knew that her son should have taken priority over her wellbeing. Taking a small step to steady herself, she kicked the blanket away that had landed at her feet when she had jumped out of her nightmare. She shook her head, assuming that it was most likely Doc who had placed it over her when she was asleep. A kind gesture all the same, but not one that would help them in any way. She wished that one of the others had woken her instead, at least that would've saved her from the horrible images that she had just seen.

Her footsteps softly pattered on the metal floor as she passed into the only other room on the ship that was illuminated, one of the briefing rooms. When she entered, either everyone inside was silent and seemingly calm. Whether it was the wait or the pressure that was beating them into silence, she didn't know. Doc, Doyle and Van Rook were all sat down, Doc was sat on an armchair near one of the wall computers, twiddling his thumbs like he was waiting for something important. Doyle was sat on a nearby couch with his elbows resting on his knees, expression focused on nothing. Van Rook was sat on the other end of the long couch and his face told Drew that he could care less. Drew didn't expect him to care. Fiskerton seemed to be the most upset, his face quivering whilst the gentle giant gave the occasional whimper to which Doyle would respond to by reaching up and putting a hand on his 'adoptive nephew's' furry shoulder. His reassurance didn't seem to affect Fiskerton at all. Komodo was curled up against Doc's leg and even Zon was unusually quiet. Drew sighed and broke the awful silence.

"Anything? At all?" She whispered almost desperately.

Doc hesitated for a few moments and then looked sadly at Drew, "Nothing. I'm sorry Drew."

Drew immediately looked dejected. "We can't give up. We just can't. we can't abandon Zak."

"The thought never crossed my mind," Doc told her, wrapping his arms around her.

"But we need to think of something soon. We can't keep wasting our time by sitting here and doing nothing," Doyle stated, rising from his seat and folding his arms, a hint of frustration in his voice.

"We know Doyle but right now we have no means of tracking Zak, we just need time to-." A chuckle from Van Rook cut of Doc's answer.

"Impossible. You don't lack the means; you have millions at your disposal. Money and equipment!"

Doc and Drew gave him death glares whilst Doyle just face palmed. "Our home was destroyed shortly before we were betrayed by the secret scientists. Everything we have left, is on this ship," Drew said slowly through gritted teeth. It was no secret that he was still very much resented by the Saturdays.

"Anyways, we have to start somewhere, do we know coordinates to any of their facilities?" Doyle asked.

"One or two, but even if we successfully infiltrated one of these bases, they could stop us in our tracks by threatening us with harming Zak. They know exactly that we want no harm coming to Zak."

"And if we remain defensive … that doesn't get us anywhere."

"Well, whatever we do, we better decide sooner or l-."

The huge computer screen suddenly flashed to life with a blue light, a loud ringing melody blaring out of the loudspeakers. Zon began to screech and flap her wings whilst everyone else froze, startled. The next few seconds followed with Doyle trying to get the cryptid to quiet down whilst Drew and Doc were in a trance. Once Zon finally stopped screeching, the couple broke into action. There was no caller ID, but they held their breath as they accepted it anyway. Then their breath was taken away.

"Is that…?"

"Epsilon's son."

And correct they were. Francis. Francis was occupying the other end of the line. Not one of them could understand why. However, there was clearly something wrong on his end. He was panting and his pale face was a bit reddened as if he'd been running about. To add to this suspicion, his usually combed green hair was static and dishevelled and his uniform was creased and crumpled and the Saturdays were quick to notice a cut on his cheek, alongside a cracked lens on his glasses. He looked worried. Unsettled. Scared. All three. There was also the sound of crashing and blaring alarms from around him.

"Francis?" Drew asked in a tone that was between surprised and threatening.

There was the sound of shouting from the other end and they grey kid whipped around, only turning back around to face the camera once the shouting dissipated. "Where is our son!"

Francis gasped. "Keep your voices down! Do you know what could happen if I was found to be talking to you against orders?"

"Then why are you calling us in the first place?" Doyle snapped, Fisk giving an agreeable nod.

"Let's get this straight Saturdays. The feeling is mutual. However, my people are in very real danger."

"And this concerns us, why?" Doc asked.

"Let me finish," Francis breathed, "it concerns you because your son is the reason why you can see and hear the chaos behind me." The Saturday party gasped. "And as much as I hate to say it, it is the fault of my people's organization."

"Now this I don't believe," Doyle whispered.

"Epsilon," Francis paused, "my father has performed an experiment on your son." There was a loud boom from Francis' end. "Which may lead to my undoing."

"You tell me, right now, what your father and his people have done to my boy or else…" Drew started but was stopped when a long code of numbers came up on the screen. "Are those…?"

"The coordinates to this very base," Francis confirmed.

"I don't buy it kid," Van Rook chimed in.

"Yeah," Doyle agreed, "like your people are ones to tell the truth." Even the cryptids grumbled in acknowledgement.

"Well, Saturdays, I believe you have no other options, from what I know, it's trust me, or go back to the start."

"Even if you are telling the truth, how do we know this isn't some ambush?" Doc growled.

"If it was, why would I of all people be contacting you?"

"Who knows, your people have all kinds of treachery up their sleeves!"

Francis growled. "How dense are you people! I'm trying to save Zak's life!"

Francis was just as shocked at his own words as the Saturdays were. He hadn't planned to tell them the whole story and had realised that the entire truth had just spilled out of his mouth. At least they were quiet now, he had gotten their attention.

"Please, I of all people know how brutal my father's methods can be. If you don't get here soon…" There was shouting from Francis' end.

"Francis! Where are you! We need to get to the safe zone immediately so containment team A can restrain Kur!" Drew and Doc looked at each other in shock whilst Francis gave one last look to the camera. Soon afterwards, the feed turned into loud crackling static.

"Doc, those coordinates, where do they lead us?" Drew said quickly, with a worried look to her features.

Her husband pulled up a map and started typing, a few seconds later, he turned back to his small audience, "Asia. The Gobi Desert."

"That didn't seem faked to me," Drew whispered sadly, "and what other choice do we have?"

Doyle walked up beside her. "I'm more concerned about what they've done to the kid. It sounded as if the Miniman was tearing their compound apart."

"Whatever the case, it's the first piece of evidence we've had since Zak's kidnapping," Doc added, "the airship repairs are complete, and we can leave as soon as we are ready."

Doc looked to his wife and brother in law, looking at them for an answer. Doyle nodded a 'yes' whilst Drew put a hand on his shoulder. "He has waited long enough."

LINE BREAK

Drew stepped off the ramp first, taking in the crisp dry air in a single, deep breath.

" _Goodness it's cold out here…"_

Drew scanned the horizon, only seeing the dawning sun and the frosty ground, sparkling in the little light there was. She heard the sound of footsteps clanking on the metal ramp and then crunching on the fresh ground.

"Are you sure these are the right coordinates?" Drew fretted.

"They have to be," Doc replied, his breath leaving a trail because it was so cold. It was no wonder. The temperature was way below freezing in this cold desert. For this reason, Komodo and Zon had decided to stay inside the airship and everyone else besides Fisk had chosen to wear thick parkas to keep out the icy winds. "We need to take a look around."

"Agreed. Doyle?" She paused, "you and Van rook go east. See if you can find anything that might indicate a settlement. Doc, Fiskerton and I will head west." The group divided up, disappearing into opposite ends of the morning mist. Once the other group were out of earshot, Fiskerton turned to his adoptive parents.

"Keshuurbur?" He asked. To any average person, Fisk's speech would be indecipherable, but having lived with the Lemurian for many years, Doc and Drew were able to mostly understand his question.

"Yes Fiskerton, we are trying to find Zak," Drew told him, exhaustion clear in her voice. It wasn't just her voice that seemed worn out, Drew was walking by almost dragging her legs and she hung her head low, only looking at the floor. This lead Doc to spotting it way before she did.

"Drew? Drew!"

"Drew, stop! Watch out for the…!"

Drew was startled by a sonic screech that knocked the trio backwards as the sensor that she had tripped began to grow up out of the sand and rock into a much larger human sized turret, armed with a ray gun.

"Move!" Doc snarled as the laser began to shoot tennis ball sized blasts into the sand around them, scorching it black. In her confusion, Drew was reluctant and sluggish but Doc was quick to arm himself with his battle glove and attack the machine along with Fisk. Drew stood still, watching, not even bothering to remove her sword from its scabbard. "Drew! Watch out, behind you!" Doc's voice once again snapped her out of her fatigue induced trance just in time to see another podium rise up from behind her, the barrel aimed right at her head.

"Drew!" It was too late for her too move, yet the pain didn't come from the laser, but instead a heavy force that slammed into her, knocking her to the floor.

"And you say I put my life in danger…" There was a large smoking hole in the hood of Doyle's coat, a blast that had barely missed their heads. "Are you alright?" She noticed Van Rook opening fire on the turret, just past Doyle's concerned expression. "I'm not sure." He helped her to her feet where Doc pulled her in, close to his chest.

"Drew, this may prove too strenuous and traumatic for you. It might be best if you wait on the airship whilst we…"

"No Doc. I'm coming with you."

"Drew-."

Before Doc could continue, the floor beneath them began to rumble and quake. The sand and rock then began to open up, revealing metal jaws that opened up into a huge passage. The group stepped back and then stood still until the floor stopped its shaking. As it did, the group gave each other nervous stares, knowing all too well that once they went in, they weren't coming back out without a fight.

Doc stepped inside first, the others watching intently as he looked around for any hidden threats before he gave the indication to follow. "Come down Drew, it's empty."

The others followed suit. Drew now had her sword in hand, Doyle and Van Rook had their wrist blasters pointed at the walls and Fiskerton was beyond alert. The only other exit to this hall was a door at the other end. Except this door was more of a dilapidated entrance as the door itself was on the floor, completely smashed off the hinges. Doc swallowed in slight fear as he passed under the door. Beyond the doorway was an open plan room that fed off into several corridors. This room, was also trashed. There were giant spiral cracks in the walls which looked hauntingly like the marks of giant fists along with papers strewn all over the floor.

" _Did everyone just up and leave?"_

Doc pulled the closest door open which revealed the sound of an alarm bell that seemed to get louder the further the group got into the facility. The blaring sound only continued to get louder until Doc suddenly stopped walking, causing a slight pile up behind him. Van Rook was about to complain but suddenly also noticed what Doc was staring at and went silent. There was a black silhouette a few paces away, staring them down. The figure wasn't moving but there was no doubt on the Saturdays part that it wasn't a person. There was a flash of greet as the figure moved in the sparse light.

"Hello Saturdays…"

"You know what we'd very much like to do to you."

Epsilon looked dishevelled and tattered. Just like his 'son' did. His green trench coat was ripped, he walked with a pronounced limp and he seemed even paler than usual, if that was possible.

He began to pace circles around them. Nobody attacked. Everybody just kept their eyes on him. "I didn't expect you to show up at this compound so soon. I am surprised Saturdays. I do not get surprised easily."

"Then I guess we've made a good impression," Doyle seethed, hate in his voice.

"I can see where Kur gets his spirit from. His reaction to my formula was very …disturbing indeed."

"Stop playing games Epsilon. Give up our son. While you're still breathing," Drew said simply, her tone even more aggressive than her brother's.

The grey man remained his cool but twisted composure. "As you wish, Dr Saturday." Epsilon snapped his fingers. The sound echoed off the metal walls. The group was startled as the wall behind him began to open up with a groan.

A bloodcurdling sound erupted from the darkness beyond. A sound somewhere between a furious roar and a painful yowl. A sound that successfully made a wave of fear speed up the spines of the small crowd, the hairs standing up on the backs of their necks as two daunting orange orbs awakened from the blackness.

"As you wish…"


	14. Writer's notice

**_Hi, quick announcement here! SP28-b is going on hiatus or being discontinued. Don't worry, I'm not stopping fanfiction or this oneshot collection, I'm just a bit fed up with this story and the fact that I cant find motivation to finish it. So for a while I'm going to go back to doing oneshots again! I have found some cool new TSS fanart to write from and I want you readers to send me some fresh story ideas!_**

 ** _Thanks again, sorry for inconvenience._**


	15. Flower crowns

**_Oneshots Ahoy! Now with more young Drew and Doyle. Who am I kidding I love these two, especially as kids. I'm surprised there isn't more fics in this style. This was totally inspired by this amazing picture I found on tumblr:_**

 ** _post/146218075423/shinyreshirams-some-younger-drew-and-doyle_**

 ** _And I just had to write something with it. Also like quite a few three year olds... Doyle cant pronounce his 'R's properly yet XD._**

* * *

"Hey mommy, can I go exploring for a little while?" An eight-year-old Drew asked, looking curiously towards her parents who were dismantling the campsite, the remains of a week-long trip out in the late spring wilderness. Drew smiled, just one of the many trips that she had been on this year. They travelled a lot, the girl having seen her fair share of scenic trips, including one that she was more than eager to soon see again. A trip to the Himalayas. She had practically squealed when her parents had unveiled it to her that they would be returning to Nepal in the winter.

"I don't see why not?" The child's mother said softly, brushing her short ivory white hair out of her face, smiling. "Just make sure that you're quick, your dad and I have nearly finished packing up."

Drew's face brightened, "Thanks mom!" The young girl turned and went skipping off into the trees, her feet padding on the bed of grass beneath her. Looking around herself, she eyed a large tree stump a few steps away and went to sit down. The morning sun peeking through the green leaves to shine on her face. The clearing was pretty much silent apart from the trees rustling and the birds singing above.

"Oh wow!" Drew exclaimed, noticing a cluster of wild flowers growing by some nearby tree roots. Orange. Her favourite colour. The girl went about picking one or two of the marigolds and daisies before spying a few more of the orange and red gatherings a few trees away. She picked a few more, enough to fill her hand and then headed back to the stump. She sat down and began the delicate process of winding the stalks of the flowers together when she heard a noise from the nearby bushes. Rustling and the snapping of small branches. She jumped at first but then smirked as she heard the bush let out an 'ouch!', then proceeding to breathe heavily. Drew grinned as the bush went silent. The calm before the storm.

"Rawr!" A smaller child jumped from the bushes and attempted to pounce on her with a giggle and a squeaky cry of play. Drew, having seen this coming scooted to the other side of her tree seat and the young boy landed on his belly in the grass with a soft thud.

"Nice try Doyle," Drew shook her head, grinning. The three-year-old stood up with a childish scowl, his face turning red like the slight freckles on his cheeks. Drew giggled as he brushed the mud off his trousers and picked the leaves out of his red mop of hair.

"Meanie," The boy mumbled, sticking out his tongue. However, his expression suddenly changed to one of curiosity as his eyes trailed down to the flowers in her hands. "What's that sis?"

"It's a flower crown silly," Drew laughed as he peered over her arm at it.

Doyle began counting the flowers on his fingers, "Won, two thwee, four… what comes next?" he asked, confused.

"Five," She chuckled, placing the crown on her head. "All done! How do I look?"

"Like a cawot Sis," He answered.

"It's 'carrot' Doyle and if you think so, maybe you should try it on," Drew laughed, vengefully dumping the crown on Doyle's head so that the apricot coloured petals drooped over his eyes.

"Nah," Drew admitted, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, "orange isn't your colour. It blends with your hair too much. Maybe a nice purple or…"?

Doyle gave her a playful slap on the wrist, "that's a girly colour," he pouted, still unable to see. Drew took the crown off and placed it in the grass lap, sliding a single flower into her hair whilst standing up to tower over her younger brother. Doyle, in response, stood up on his tip toes and smirked. "Dad says that one day I'll be taller than you," he declared proudly.

Drew ruffled his hair, "Then you've a long way to go squirt." Doyle smiled confidently but then let out an 'eep!' and clung to his sister as a crow passed overhead, cawing. Drew laughed.

"Drew, Doyle! Time to go!" Their mom's voice echoed through the trees.

Drew picked up the flower crown and looked down at Doyle. "Race ya!"

"You're on!"

The two adults were filling the boot of the car just as their kids came racing into view, skidding to a halt at their feet, grinning ear to ear.

"That's a nice flower crown you've got there Drew, mind if I wear it?" Their mother asked.

"Not at all mom!" Drew passed it to her. "Doyle says it makes me look like a carrot."

The woman laughed a musical laugh and swept the other child up in her arms, "you little rascal!" Doyle giggled as she tickled him. "Now go on and hop in the car Drew, we've got a long drive ahead of us."

"Okay mom!"


	16. SP28-b chp 7: Feral

_**I got a random burst of motivation to write another chapter of this last week, and managed to hang onto it long enough to finish it. I know everyone, esp. Drew is OOC in this chapter, but in my defence, she does have quite a reason to be acting that was. Enjoy, read and review!**_

* * *

There was more than agony in silence. The tolling of the living room clock, droning on in a rhythm, the groaning and grating of the engines as they cooled and the sound of the rain – which was currently light and slow on the glass window panes around them. When the people and animate beings around you are so quiet that you can't hear the person sat beside you breathing, the average background noise is bound to take over. It was scary how everyone was so still. Currently just too stunned and appalled to speak, or show any other emotion just yet. She could only imagine the looks on their faces, but as nobody wanted to consociate with anybody else, imagining was all she could do. Like herself, she knew they had a few minor injuries, scratches and bruises, bandaged or bare on the skin. Inflicted by either the agents, or him, it. She shuddered. She herself, kept her head down, looking only at the beige carpet between her knees and feet where she sat. She saw no reason to move. All these awful things… awful things that had stunned her to silence, had happened outside of where she was sitting. Everyone else seemed to have that logic too, though she could tell it had hit some harder than others. She being the one worst battered by the storm. Nobody knew how long they had already been sitting like that. With time going so slow: it could have been minutes or hours before anybody tried to speak up.

"This," the voice that spoke was slow and shaky, almost like it felt forced to speak, "is my fault."

Doyle, who had spoken, was still looking down, scratching at his hands, which were bandaged at the knuckles. Doc and Van Rook looked at him in an expression that could be described as cautious curiosity. Drew sighed, but she didn't stop him.

"I should never have fixed that relic. Then those freaks would never have found out that he was Kur…" Doyle sounded remorseful and Drew was sure he was, but somewhere deep down, her patience and composure in this situation was twisting a little. The guilt giving a more painful stab.

"Oh woe is you." Everyone looked at Drew in surprise, but said nothing, for fear that they would push her further over the ledge she was standing at. Drew sucked in a harsh breath before continuing. "I should never have gone to the excavation of the Kur stone. I knew I was expecting. It was a stupid thing to do…"

"Drew…"

"No Doc!" Drew finally snapped, her anger and frustration taking hold. "Don't any of you tell me that you feel worse than I do! Zak is my son! And they've turned him into a pitiful, ugly abomination! Drew was now on her feet, fists up, shaking. "Don't any of you tell me that you can love him the same!" Doc quickly got onto his feet and approached her, attempting to calm her down before things reached a breaking point. Doyle stood up too, now very much irked. She backed away from Doc and bumped into Doyle's chest.

"Sis, listen, if Zak gets any worse, it won't be just you who loses him," Doyle said sadly, trying to calm her. He was right, this tragedy had impacted each of them in multiple, different ways, but Doyle was mistaken in the sense of his objective.

"Have you lost hope in him!?" Drew snapped, squaring up to Doyle and brushing off the hand that Doc had put on her shoulder. "Are you trying to tell me that you want to give up!?"

"I never said that!" Doyle fired back, clearly frustrated.

"That's enough!" Doc came up to the two impulsive siblings and made a barrier between them, putting one hand to Drew's arm and the other to Doyle's chest. Besides Zon's screeching, this was a near to new situation. The high tensions and tempers setting everyone in disagreement. "Please… just stop." The exhaustion and pain in the scientist's voice did take some effect on both of them and Drew and Doyle's standoff came to once again silence. "This whole thing is driving everyone completely insane. We need to just stop. This isn't the time to blame anybody for anything. We need to stay strong. For each other and for Zak."

Doc's words of wisdom seemed to cool the tension, at least for a short while. Doyle's legs seemed to go from underneath him as he collapsed onto the sofa backwards, wiping his brow and Drew wiped her eyes as Doc held her close, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Epsilon and his crew will be back soon, looking for us. The secret scientists will too." Drew said sadly.

"The scientists might not be against us for much longer. Once they see what Epsilon has done, they will no longer hold us responsible for the 'danger' that we involuntarily caused, as Epsilon has made the situation far more disastrous," Doc assured, stroking her hair. He wished he could join her in her grief, but he knew that he needed to be strong in order to hold the others up. Without a leader, or orders, the family with a missing member would fall into chaos from everyone's current loss of reasoning and cooperation, which had been demonstrated not but a minute earlier. "Especially Miranda and Cheecho, although they were opposing us, they never wanted to see Zak tortured."

"But they'll be even less likely to treat him like a human being. I just know that they won't be afraid of using force against him," Drew differed, still leaning against her husband's chest.

"Well, they've got to find us first. The remains of the house will be one of the last places they will think to look. Even if they do find us, they would surely think to interrogate the airship first," Doc patted her shoulder and looked his wife in the eyes. "There is still so much to be done, but I want you to go upstairs and get some rest." Drew was about to protest, but Doc cut her off before she could. "Go…I promise we'll keep things running here," he said softly. Drew was finally encouraged enough to leave the men and cryptids to keeping watch. She moved out of Doc's embrace, and sauntered away, doing other movements like shutting the door with the same distant, tired manor. After there was no sight or sound from Drew, Doc's soft tone turned back to collected but stern as he turned to the others.

"Doyle," Doc's voice was projected towards his brother in law. "I need you to come with me and help make some weapon repairs in case of attack."

Doyle stood up and nodded firmly as Doc began to leave. Doyle followed suit, but not before muttering something that was so quiet that only Van Rook, who was sat beside him heard it.

"The kid's too young for this. Nobody should ever have to go through this."

Van Rook's mind pondered over Doyle's statement. After all, he had nothing better to do since the cryptids were all either asleep or on guard and his ex-apprentice had left the room. Doyle did have a fondness, a soft spot for that boy. One that he had seen, but failed to notice in time before Doyle betrayed him all those months before. He would protect the Saturday child, just like his parents and their pets had, but because they had failed, they all felt guilty and regretful. All the years, that Van rook had known Doyle, he had come to know him to have a bit of a temper and on top of that: a very stubborn demeanour. The man hated losing. Leonidas suspected it to be pride related, but in a situation like this one, how could anybody hold pride?

* * *

 _"_ _It was all just blackness, like the outside. A dark aura, suddenly replaced with a chilling roar: Kur."_

Drew woke with a start, a dull throbbing in her head. Everything was pitch black, there was no moonlight peeking under the blinds in her room. She soon realised why, the sounds of the outside and inside coming back to her. The sound of the rain on the windows, a faint humming and sudden groaning. Drew froze in place, realising that there was someone right next to her. As silently as she could, she looked over her shoulder and saw the outline of a person lying next to her. Wrapped in the sheets, snoring gently. Her body rattled with a sigh or realisation. Doc. She turned again to glance at the clock. The orange digital numbers were clear in the dark. 3:00AM. Everyone else must have gone to bed for the night. She set her head back down on the pillow and relaxed. That humming. What was it? She didn't recollect that noise. Doc wasn't making that noise, and the airship had been stationary for some time now, so it couldn't have been the engines. She decided to get up, investigate the noise. After all, she was more than awake now.

Careful not to disturb Doc, she pulled the sheets back, a cold draft prickling her legs and any skin that wasn't covered by her nightie and stood up. Creeping across the room, silently as to avoid waking Doc, she slipped on her nightgown that was hanging on the door. Doc merely mumbled and pressed his face further into his pillow. Drew looked to him, noticing something propped up against the bedpost. She reached for it at first, paused and then carefully picked up her fire sword and its scabbard, swinging it over her shoulder.

 _Just for precautions…_

Luckily, the door handle didn't cease the silence as she opened it. On the opposition of a note, the hall was extremely dark and Drew had to use the wall as banister to support herself. She managed to make her way to the end of the hall and was about to walk through the automatic steel door when she heard the still present humming getting louder. Whatever it was, it was definitely close. Drew hoped it was outside. Thankfully, the rooms were only three halls away from the bridge, where there were windows, hopefully where she could catch a glimpse of something. She turned the lights on in this hall, thankful to have some light. The bridge, on the other side of it was completely dark apart from a metre of light provided by the hall light. This reassurance led her to stepping in without turning the lights on first. She stood in the dull glow, squinting to try and see outside of the glass around her. The humming was as loud as ever.

In a split second the room went from black to white, a sickly bright light shining through and blinding Drew. After a few seconds of resting on the floor, spots flashing in her dazed eyes. She stood up in a haze, still trying to distinguish floor from ceiling. After what must've been a 30 second recovery, Drew had gained enough vision to notice the light elsewhere, moving over the ground outside. It was like a search light, it would hover over the house for a few seconds, and then move off into the forest. Drew snatched up her fire sword. Whatever was out there, it was in the sky, and it was making that noise. She rushed out of the bridge and down the nearest short flight of stairs to the hangar, where the ramp was. Once she got there, she nearly punched the button to open it, fear and anxiety rising in her chest. The ramp opened into the dark and she dashed out, but hesitated at the foot of it. Once she got out from under the belly of the ship, she could get a better look at what 'it' was, but on the other hand 'it' would be able to see her clearly too. Before she could make a decision, a loud bang erupted from the side of the ship which gave a great groan, tipping and rocking some. It had hit the ship.

Not thinking again, she made a break for the house. Running barefoot, her scabbard hitting against her back. She knew the danger of what she was doing, but the pull of protecting her child was greater, even if that would lead this danger to him. Besides, there was no way that the hit to the ship hadn't woken the rest of her family, who would surely switch to attack mode also. She had reached the elevator bay, the search light having not fallen upon her. However, it being so dark, she had fallen and cut her foot on a shard on concrete protruding from the ground. Limping and stumbling as she got to the chasm, she looked down into it. Had it been that dinted and marred before? Looking closer, she saw huge tear like scratches in the metal and remaining cables. Her heart missed a beat. With a cry, she looked back to the trees, seeing a huge disk shape illuminated by the search light. It was a ship. That humming, it was a ship alright, but not the airship. It moved over the trees with speed as a roaring howl erupted from the forest.

 _'_ _He' was out, and they were chasing him._


	17. SP28-b chp 8: Hightailing

"ZAK!" Drew broke into a hasty run, screaming her son's name as loud as she could. Her aching feet now hit dry soil and tree roots as she followed the white light. Strange sounds were breaking out from all around her. The whirring of the ship above, the rustling of the trees and the drumming in the back of her head all mixing into one. The search light was moving must faster than she was and she was struggling to keep up with it whilst running barefoot and exhausted. When the white shadow did move away, she could no longer see it beyond the huge coniferous trees and she began looking around wildly for a sign as to where it had moved off to. What she was doing didn't register to her at that current moment. As soon as she had seen the ship, to whom it belonged had become clear in her mind and her protective motherly instincts had kicked in. No sense of reasoning for what she was doing, and how much of a grave mistake it could be. She could hear voices nearby, although she wasn't sure if they belonged to her family, or her enemies.

Drew cringed for a moment, and then began to move again, running blind into the darkness. In the gaps between the trees, the light of the half moon shining through in patches gave her some light to work with. Enough to avoid the trees, but difficult to see anything else further away. She kept running, her feet beginning to blister and her breath labouring until she had gotten into the denser thicket of wood that forced her to climb and struggle through thorns and ferns to continue. As she did this, she began to realise the silence that was beginning to creep up on her. The crickets, the rustling of the trees, even the humming of the ship had dissipated. Leaving only her breathing and the snapping of twigs and branches as she encountered them on her path. In the silence, a different noise started from around her. Huge heavy steps and snorting circled the towering trees. Her blood ran cold and she froze in her tracks. As she kept listening, the noise only seemed to get closer, the quiet snorting turning into loud huffing. It continued to get louder and louder until she could feel faint but hot breath on her neck and back.

"Zak?" Drew let out a frightened whisper.

Still frozen, Drew only moved after a loud roaring snarl erupted from somewhere behind her. This movement was a fall to the hard ground below in shock before she scrambled to her feet and tried to elude the creature. She didn't look back once, for fear it would be upon her as soon as she turned. She couldn't hear it following, but she knew that evading it so quickly would be near impossible. The path she took broke out of the bushes and merged into a clearing. She dashed behind a tree trunk in an attempt to hide. She stayed motionless as she tried to hold her breath in order to prevent it from homing in on her panting as sweat rolled down her cheeks and lips, leaking into her mouth. Everything still silent, Drew began to contemplate looking behind her. Rubbing her arms, she drew a long shaky breath before swiftly turning with a prayer to look behind the tree. Nothing. Just darkness. She sighed in what was close to relief.

Turning back around, she noticed a large black shape hunched over near some of the trees on the other side of the clearing. Drew's heart once again missed a beat. She let out a gasp and clung to the tree tightly. The creature seemed to notice and it began to stare at her with its hollow orange eyes. She cowered against the trunk of the tree as it slowly began to pad towards her, taking great lumbering strides. She was too afraid to do anything to stop it, not even unsheathing her sword to point it at the creature in an attempt to ward it off. As it got closer, Drew could see that it wasn't growling, it's huge teeth not moving out from under its curled lips. Drew let out a nervous whimper as it stopped just above her and went to a standstill. She could hear it breathing on her, but its breaths were short and snuffling, as if it was sniffing her. She managed to bring herself to look at it. It was snuffling near her arms and legs, with a curious look in its eyes. Not aggressive, but not at all trusting or pleasant. It was crouched on its haunches, one limb raised interest. Drew let out another short wail as its snout moved closer, rumbling. The rumbling got so loud that Drew debated if it came from the creature at all. The light provided by the moon suddenly increased and became the colour of fire as a jet like roar sounded from parallel to her.

"DREW!"

Recognising the voice, her head snapped to the side and she saw another, much smaller figure standing nearby, illuminated by the moonlight. It had noticed the other figure too, but instead of being curious, the creature pinned its ears and growled. Drew noticed that her brother reacted in the same way, raising his arm with his wrist blaster charged and poised to shoot.

"No…., no, no," Drew mouthed hysterically.

The creature stalked towards him warily, growling. As it got closer, Drew noticed that Doyle began to look more and more nervous. His arm began to twitch and shake as he struggled to keep aim on the beast, as if he couldn't even try to shoot it. He also began to crouch lower, backing away from it. The beast snorted and huffed as it got closer to him, a crooked fang protruding from its lip. Soon, Doyle was literally sitting on the ground with it towering feet over him. He looked over at Drew as the beast's foul breath made the hair on his neck stand, giving her a frightened look. She whispered under her breath for him to stay still. The creature's brittle fur was also standing up, as if he saw the young man as a threat. Its nostrils were flaring as its muzzle passed over the grenades on his belt. After it had finished investigating his weapons, it raised his great head and locked eye contact with Doyle. It cautiously stared him down, with Doyle looking back submissively. It seemed like hours, and Drew's heart was hammering in her chest the whole time, but the hybrid's attention suddenly seemed to get drawn away from Doyle and onto the tree line further away.

Doc, Van Rook and the Saturday cryptids came bursting through the trees, weapons drawn. The creature immediately switched to defence mode and let out a chilling roar, rearing up like a bear.

"Doc! All of you drop your weapons before you spook him!"

Drew's order came out as a pleading shriek, and the team seemed to scatter apart as the creature stamped its crooked paws and yowled. "No! What are you doing!?"

Doc seemed to look at her properly at that moment, calling a response, "We need to surround him Drew! We might be able to stop him from bolting even further away."

Against her better judgement, she nodded to him. "Try not to make any sudden movements, fire any weapons or make too much noise, we don't want him to turn hostile."

It started to snarl in response to their movements, darting around to look at each surrounding human and cryptid, it's eyes no longer curious, but instead hateful.

They formed a tight circle around it, trying to herd the creature back the way it had come, Drew constantly keeping one eye on the creature and the other on Van Rook, whom she still didn't trust. The wind, non-existent before, was starting to swirl in the trees, making the situation even more tense. This breeze slowly began to get up to a gale, at the point where everyone was close to shielding themselves from the wind. There was a loud hushing noise that sounded like steam and then the wind died down completely. The creature was now beyond rattled and was beginning to show obvious signs of distress. Drew then picked up on another noise. Footsteps. The creature picked up on them next, its huge bat like ears pricking. As they came closer, booming softly as the ground was trop upon, the creature finally snapped. It turned and bolted for the other side of the circle.

"NO!"

The circle was immediately broken as Fiskerton frantically scampered up a tree and Komodo turned invisible to avoid the charging creature that bolted into the dense, dark forest beyond. This was the same time that the strangers reached the clearing, holding torches and weapons. The Saturdays were shocked at the pair they were seeing.

"Calm down, we aren't here to fight."

* * *

 _ **It took a while, but I did finally finish this. I know not much happened in this chapter, but I wonder who can guess who the two strangers are in the last few lines.**_


	18. And Your Enimies Closer - Epilogue

Zak hugged his knees to his chest, nervous. He had sat in near silence with his father, fisk and Komodo for the last few hours. He had explained to him briefly about Zak Monday's death and his 'alliance with Argost' but he was going into detail very seldomly. Tsul Kalu was on the ship somewhere, but he was more of a solitary creature and was only there for the end benefit of protecting the natural world from Argost.

"Zak," his father sat in the other pilot chair. He was focusing on the sky ahead, but his tone was sympathetic. "After everything that's happened, Kur Argost…" Zak sighed, feeling guilty as he scuffed his shoe along the plated floor. "You can tell me anything. I'm not mad at you. We have a lot at stake here, and squandering over what's done won't win us the war on Argost." Zak looked at him sadly. He was definitely the person in the family who could be described as familiar with such an experience. He looked at Zak with his silver eye unwavering. "But there's definitely some things that we'll need to discuss with your mother and Doyle."

Zak looked at Komodo, who was by his right foot and then at his dad with keen interest. "Is that where we're going?"

"Your mother hasn't given me a call, but because of the seriousness of the situation, I've decided that we might as well go to the Himalayas to pick them up. Doyle was very vague on the phone about what he needed her help with, but it didn't seem like a big issue. Something about identifying a cryptid." Zak rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip.

They had already spent most of the journey in silence, with the sky growing lighter. The airship had even started to descend from its daunting height, dropping beneath foggy clouds. After another half hour, Zak was starting to see a few snowflakes drift into the glass in front of him. Not long after it became a full on blizzard as snowy peaks emerged below them. Although the had traveled the world, he had never been to the Himalayas. His mother and Doyle were, of course, having been separated and spending a portion of their childhood there. His mother had been known to return occasionally to visit the monks that had raised her, but other than that, Drew nor Doyle spoke in great detail about their time there. His dad had managed to land the airship on a flat stretch of land and the ramp lowered to reveal a winter display, with a village in the distance. Komodo had refused to leave the confines of the airship to venture out into the bitter weather. However, Fisk had joined them his fur camouflaging and insulting him in the snow.

The Tibetan town was small and enclosed, yet one of the most bustling places he had seen. Zak had never been fond of enclosed spaces, but the thrill of a busy environment was what he was used to. Yapping dogs, squealing children and the sound of howling wind were all bunched into a chorus of noise. One of the reasons why they didn't bring Komodo. The giant lizard would snap and thrash around in high-pressure situations. The streets were narrow, cobbled and speckled with snow. On either side of the surprisingly straight path (all of the streets seemed parallel and maze-like here) were tall, almost fortified, grey houses. This was not to say that the place itself was dull because lines of coloured flags hung over the streets from house to house and colourful mats were placed in front of entranceways or were hanging over windows. It was almost like the people were immune to the cold, biting weather as they went about their business. The adults kept their distance and buried their faces in their scarves and coats to keep warm. The children on the street rushed around happily, laughing whilst ducking in and out of doorways and street stalls. As they walked past, some of the younger children cried out in surprise, hiding behind people, or around corners. One young boy in particular - Zak would describe him around 8 years old - started shouting and pointed at Fiskerton who seemed rather astonished.

"Yeti! Yeti!"

"Whoa, whoa, he won't hurt you," Zak tried to console. The child stopped and looked at him curiously.

"kayrang phökay shing-giy yöbä?" He asked.

Zak paused and chewed his lip, "Uhm...," he looked at his dad who just sighed, folding his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes.

"If only your Mother was here to translate," he muttered. Zak couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"Oh, you speak English!" Doc and Zak watched as a middle aged woman came out from one of the houses and approached them. She was wearing a kind of patterned dress with a silk scarf which seemed like cultural clothing. She approached the child and cuddled him into her side. She seemed concerned. "My son does not speak any English I'm afraid," she smiled at Zak, "Do you need help?"

Doc seemed relieved, "We're looking for the monk's temple."

"I advise you not to journey there in this horrendous weather, but if you must know, follow to the end of this street and go left. If you follow that road, you should end up on the path to the mountains. I will warn you again, it is very dangerous now," She told him, the boy watching them.

Doc pinched his brow, "thank you," he managed and gestured for Zak to follow.

"jema jay-yong," Zak looked at the young boy. The woman smiled.

"He said 'goodbye'," she clarified. Zak smiled at them and jogged to catch up with his father.

Turning left at the end of the street, was a scene fit for a fantasy novel. As this street continued, the houses became spread out and sparse, in the end revealing a worn road leading up into the mountains, where Zak could make out a couple of temple-like buildings.

Kiiiyyyaaaarrr!

Zak heard a calling sound overhead as a shadow passed by and landed on one of the flag banners suspended above the streets.

"Zon!"

Said creature jumped down and approached the boy, cooing softly. He stroked her mane and she closed her eyes blissfully. "I haven't seen you in forever girl!" He hugged her tightly, the pterosaur still chirping. He looked over to his dad and his face lit up. "Mom!"

He ran over to her, wanting to just jump into her arms like he had done to his father, not a day before. So much had happened since she left two days before, so it only felt right. She ended her embrace with Doc, but looked dazed, pausing for a second to look at him. Zak felt troubled by her appearance as everything about her seemed tired and even slightly saddened. Her eyes looked heavy and had he not known her better - he would have thought she looked almost as though she'd been crying. "Mom?"

She finally seemed to focus and look at him. She swept her hair out of her face, bent down and wrapped her arms around him with a sudden sigh, seeming to relax. "Hey, sweetie." Even her voice was strained.

"Mom, what's wrong?" He asked, worried, eyes wide. She smiled weakly.

"There's just something important your Uncle and I need to tell you all, that's all," she said quietly, hugging him again. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Yeah...there's a few things we need to tell you to," he managed to eke out.

"Which we would be better off discussing once we get to the airship," Doc sighed. "The walk isn't too far."

As he watched his mom and Dad walk away, his mom leaning on his dad heavily, he saw Zon circling around at the top of the road and Van Rook and Doyle coming up in the distance. Doyle was very far behind and had he not stuck out like a sore thumb in this environment - Zak might not have seen him straight away. He let Van Rook pass without so much as a look and approached Doyle eagerly. He hadn't seen Zon, or his uncle for a few months now. Red flags began going up as the man got closer. He had that same tired, depressed aura about him that his mother had. Only stronger. Doyle was barely looking forwards. He was dragging his feet along the cobbles in a tiresome gait and had no interest in his surroundings. This made him even more nervous. Doyle was unquestionably a strong person in his eyes. Yes, his mother was very strong too, although she would get emotional if he was in danger or trouble. But he had never seen his uncle's cocky and casual bravado drop like this. Something grave was bothering them. Heck, it was almost like someone had _died_. Zak shook the awful thought away and tried to approach him.

"Hey, Uncle ... Doyle?"

Zak was shocked. Doyle didn't even acknowledge him. He either didn't hear him or didn't care. He had never greeted him with silence. Not once. Always with a ruffle of the hair, or a 'hey Miniman' or even just a smirk or smile. Nothing. He didn't even flinch. Now a little suspicious of what Doyle and his mom had to tell them, he ran back past Van Rook and Doyle - who again didn't flinch – and up to his parents. He wanted to find the source of everyone's uncharacteristic behavior.

He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. Somehow. His mother was leaning on his father heavily and he was rubbing her shoulder, perhaps reassuringly. Zak decided to let the sleeping dogs lie for the moment and just walked beside them quietly, but a little voice distracted him. "Tashi delek." They young boy he had met minutes previous, smiled at him. Zak waved, his mother smiling warmly. Zak saw that his dad was too and when he snuck a glance back at Doyle, there was a hint of tenderness in his eyes. Just a glimmer but enough to raise Zak's spirits a little. It made him a little more confident for the walk back, but he felt his confidence drop once again as Doc suggested that they all went to the briefing room to talk things over. Zak agreed with a tightness in his chest. The knotting sensation continued as he sat down, his eyes glancing about and resting on each family member.

All of them were seated, with Zak being sat with his dad and Drew surprisingly seated next to Doyle, who was in turn, neighbouring Van Rook. The cryptids were all resting on the floor, silent. His father had even managed to encourage Tsul Kalu into the room. His mother objected at first, but she was told that the hunter was needed for what was soon coming. Everyone was waiting for another to speak. Zak felt the tension more than anyone. His father seemed to be the calmest, not showing any fear or anxiety. Van Rook seemed to be next on the scale. He didn't say anything, he just sat there with his hands together, sometimes looking over at Doyle for a brief second. Doyle and Drew seemed equally as affected. His mother looked a little distressed and the brief optimism in his uncle's eyes had gone, being replaced by a serious -maybe even angry – expression.

"Zak, maybe you would like to start?" his father prompted.

He swallowed nervously. "Mom," she looked at him. He might as well tell the truth. "I have secretly been in contact with Argost." She wasn't the only one shocked. Doyle looked horrified too but seemed to be trying to keep himself in check.

"Zak," Drew started more softly, "did he … hurt you?" She sounded devastated.

"What? No. Remember when the Nagas were attacking Manhattan?" His Mother nodded.

"He interrupted the fight with an offer," Zak continued, "he proposed that he would teach me about my Kur powers through weird world."

"That filthy son of a…"

"Whoah, Whoah, hey!" Drew put her hand on her brother's chest, trying to keep him in his seat. Zak had never seen Doyle so livid.

"I'm okay, really, but I contacted Argost earlier whilst we were at Beeman's lab. He took me to an island in the pacific and had the smoke mirror and the flute of Gilgamesh with him. He brought Zak Monday to our dimension and used the flute to steal his powers. Argost now has Kur powers too. He's not human either Mom, -he's."

"We know sweetheart," she said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Argost is a cryptid, a Yeti."

"H-how did you know?"

Drew inhaled painfully and Doyle's eyes wouldn't move up from the floor. "27 years ago, as you know, my family was camping in the Himalayas when a storm tore up the campsite," Drew rubbed her eyes. Whether it was from tears or exhaustion, Zak didn't know, "but turns out I didn't know the full story. From what Doyle and the monks have told me, a cryptid attacked our camp. And that bloodthirsty cryptid was Argost."

Zak felt as though his heart had been punched. He now understood why they looked so terrified when he told them he had been in secret contact with Argost. Argost had killed his grandparents with his bare hands. The thought was sickening.

"Drew, there's no way of knowing for sure. Are you sure that it wasn't another-?" Doc started.

"We saw Argost's mask mold in the monster's cave." Doyle hissed, venom in his pained voice. "Wanna tell me that's just a coincidence professor?"

Zak's father didn't say anything, he just sat thinking for a moment. Zak felt even worse than before. He had so much he wanted to say to them now as a plain 'sorry' just wouldn't cut it.

"We need to stop Argost before he claims any more lives," Drew said simply.

"Doing the opposite never crossed my mind," Doc said. "But we're going to need a cryptid army if we have any chance at beating Argost."

"We have a lot of allies who would be willing to help with that," Zak said, eyeing Tsul Kalu.

"Not to pressure you kiddo, but we'll need to get plans sorted as fast as we can," Drew told him. "Argost can swoop down on a world capital any time he likes."

"I know mom, I know but besides Munya and any cryptids he can control, he doesn't have any allies in this war."

"But he's not afraid to kill people miniman," Doyle said with a cold, serious demeanor, "this isn't anything to take lightly."

"I understand. But the whole world will be at stake if we don't stand up and do something now."

Drew, Doc, and even Doyle finally seemed to come to terms with the statement.

"I'll see if I can give Ulraj and Wadi a call. The Hassi and Kumari Kandam may be willing to help," Drew suggested.

"I'll scan for any cryptids on the move that might be under Argost's influence," Doc added.

"Zak, honey, I don't want to scare you but you might want to start building an army yourself. See if you can talk long range to any cryptids that might be easy to communicate and get them to understand."

Zak nodded as he watched his parents leave for the communications room. Zak decided that there was nothing he could do there or here, so he went to his own bedroom, with Fiskerton in tow.

* * *

He sat on the bed watching the dark clouds drift by outside. They had left Tibet to head back to America – his dad said it was a likely target for Argost to attack – although large groups of cryptids were starting to converge around most major world cities. However, Zak had made some plans of his own, and he had managed to persuade some cryptids to start to migrate towards their local major city. Most didn't understand why, but it was a start. The connections were making him tired but the reminder of a destroyed, Argost ruled world gave him the motivation to continue his struggles. Neither his mom nor dad had come to see him, but he was sure they were just busy making plans just as he was. Fisk had fallen asleep on the floor next to his bed and Komodo was scrounging around the ship somewhere, so he decided to just take a walk.

After absentmindedly strolling down the corridors, he noticed lights on in the data room. He pushed open the door gently as to not attract attention. The light was created by a wall of glowing monitor screens. Van Rook was sat at one, seemingly typing something. Doyle was in the room too, he was pacing about on the phone, seemingly frustrated.

"Yes. Argost." Zak leaned further into the room to hear his uncle better.

"No, I need you trace him for me. Last location? Look, I'll pay you okay? Just stop with the-." Doyle's speech ran short as he noticed Zak in the doorway who froze. "I'll call you back." He hung up the phone and walked over to Zak.

"So what's up?" he asked, a lot calmer than before.

"Sorry Uncle Doyle, I didn't realise you were busy," Zak apologised.

Doyle managed a small grin, "no worries Miniman, that guy was no help anyway."

"What was he doing?"

"I'm trying to find someone who can help us track Argost and find his next move," He sighed. "But everyone I know either is allied with Argost or wants a mountain of cash in return."

"Sorry Doyle."

"It's not your fault kid," he said dismissively.

"Not for this Doyle," Doyle cocked a brow, "if I had known about what he'd done, I wouldn't have made you look for Argost."

Doyle's eyes iced over for a second, but he tried to keep a comforting tone "Zak, there's no way you could have known that was Argost. I never realised it but I guess that gives me more of an incentive to stop him now."

Doyle was trying to hide his still fiery mood under this motivation, but Zak decided that he wouldn't try and pry into his personal feelings any more. "Do you know where mom and Dad are? I need to talk to them."

"I think they're in the onboard lab," Doyle stated picking up the phone once again.

"Right, thanks, Doyle," Zak said as he watched Doyle motion him a wave with his free hand. He slipped out of the room and continued to walk down the corridor, turning on the lights as he went. When he reached his mom and dad, they were sat at a desk together, studying some kind of text.

"Hey mom, dad."

Drew got up and made her way up to him, hugging him and kissing his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, just a little worried," Zak admitted.

"That's normal Zak. We're all worried about this, but Wadi and Ulraj have both agreed to help."

"And so has Tsul Kalu and his cryptid allies. We won't let Argost win Zak. Not now, not ever. We'll catch him, I promise," Doc assured, putting a strong hand on Zak's shoulder. Zak was glad they were giving him strength. As he would soon find that the family would need to depend on each other more than ever in the hours to come.

* * *

 ** _Well at least my writing isn't terrible anymore. I started a new fanfiction recently and that + reading new books seems to have helped me improve characterisation. Like a lot. Zak's characterisation is fixed and so is Doyle's because it was unbearably cringy before. Description is also twice as key. I am really sorry for the delay, but I just needed time to get used to a new school year, which has been crazy (both bad and good) this year so I had to pick between art and regular fanfics. However, I read through some of the reviews for this story and found one about writing an epilogue to the 2nd to last episode: And your enemies closer. It seemed like a good idea so I tried and the idea flowed. It may be months again until I update, but I'll find something to write about eventually. Also the other language phrases in here are Tibetan and may not be exact but here are the definitions:_**

 _ **kayrang phökay shing-giy yöbä**_ _ **\- Do you speak Tibetan?**_

 _ **jema jay-yong - Goodbye**_


	19. We are Kur, humanity's demise? (AU!)

**_Since May has been a decent month for TSS fanfics (I say that loosely, this is as good as it gets for a fandom this unpopular). I want to write for TSS more but its hard X( I'm guilty for writing for bF5 fics and my own characters. This isn't brand new. Its from Feb, but its twice as good as the rest of the awful writing in this collection. Anyway, I found this AU on tumblr that somebody else made, which was an AU where the whole Saturday family was Kur, not just Zak (just the humans). With their permission I made this oneshot and a couple of headcanons. PM me if you want the headcanons and a link to the creator's post on this. This takes place around kur part 2 in NYC but there are some differences from the normal episode canon, esp. characters._**

* * *

Zak darted around the corner of the nearest building and tried to catch his breath. He could hear the shouting of the angry mob from a few streets away, their furious yelling only growing louder and more aggressive. Pressing his back further into the cold metal did little to hide him and soon, sure enough, he couldn't shake the notion that he was all alone. He could feel his heart pounding against the confines of his chest as he tried to bring his erratic breathing under control, fearing that it would ultimately lead to his detection. His panic escalated when he realised he was failing to naturally sense any help nearby. His nearly ever present connection with his parents and uncle was gone, which indicated that they were all some distance away. Now desperate as he knew they couldn't rescue him, he felt a warmth and agitation on his skin as Kur called out to his allies.

They didn't call back. Zak knew that there were cryptids running rampant on the city streets – he was flinching with their rage and frustration more by the minute. Yet although he was born with the remains of their ancient king flowing through his veins, he might as well have been a normal human being. They remained uninterested in his pleas. From what Zak could make out, after the Naga's had learnt the family's dark secret, Rani Nagi and her subordinates had seized control over most of the earth's cryptid population. The disturbing part was that it seemed like the four ancient Sumerian cryptid entities in the family – or the parts of them that were evil at least: they were more than happy to let the Naga's wreak havoc on New York city. The situation seemed bleak. Hopeless even.

"Hey, there's one of them!"

Zak's heart was in his throat as he saw one man come racing around the street corner and he practically felt like it was going to ditch his body when he saw the rest of the mob follow, their angry eyes set on him. Even though he felt rooted to the spot, Zak managed to work feeling back into his legs and run. Run for his life. He darted down the nearest alleyway. It was a good job he had the claw, otherwise he would have never been able to outrun some of them. Though his training didn't prove faithful in the end because after losing his way in a back alley, he found himself cornered against three unscalable, solid brick walls. His eyes pinned from left to right and then back again wildly, looking for escape routes. The mob was rounding the last corner and the walls were all too high to grapple onto with the claw. As the angry crowd met him against the dead end, Zak felt like a rat in a trap. Back once again against a wall, Zak took out the claw and pointed it at the advancing people to create a barrier.

 _"Stay back!"_

People were afraid of what they didn't understand, so it was no surprise that the sight of the boy's weapon glowing bright orange like a fiery stick in unison with his eyes made them move back and emit cries and gasps. However, Zak knew that his tricks wouldn't hold them back for long. The strongest in the group were already starting to move through towards him. The situation had become so tense and heated that Zak knew it would be nearly impossible to escape on foot now.

Just as he thought the people were going to grab him and the situation was going to explode into an inferno; Zak witnessed what he could interpret as a miracle. He heard the sound of a jetpack roaring overhead, slowly but surely growing louder. The people in the mob suddenly drew some of their attention away from him and started pointing to the sky, shouting and swearing profusely. Zak felt a large figure land behind him with a soft thud and a tide of relief washed over him as a strong arm was swiftly wrapped around his midsection. The crowd lunged for them in a mad bid but Zak's rescuer sent the two of them airborne so that they hovered over the sea of people. The screaming of the mob was beginning to ring in Zak's ears as objects were now being hurled at them alongside the array of curses and insults. Despite only enduring this for thirty odd seconds, Zak's rescuer growled. Zak couldn't blame him. The man had a much shorter temper, so it was no surprise for the boy to witness him plucking a grenade from his belt. Zak couldn't help but sneer at their pursuers as the grenade was dropped into the crowd. It exploded with a loud 'crack-bang' and released a cloud of pungent gunpowder smoke which dispersed between the people who were now running for their lives. When Zak found that his feet were no longer dangling in mid-air as he was dropped atop a building, he felt himself (and Kur) relax.

Doyle dropped down beside him, cutting the engines on his jetpack. Once Zak was able to catch his breath after being hunched over, Zak turned to his uncle. His thanks turned to worry. Doyle had never looked worse for wear. His expression was dynamite. His eyes were a warning amber, flashing erratically with little sparks threatening to ignite inside the whites of his eyes. Zak also picked up on the occasional twitch in the man's posture. Zak could relate. He could feel the emotions of tens, if not hundreds of cryptids all screaming inside his head. He had no doubt that it was just as bad (or worse) for Doyle. When he recovered his breath and spoke up; his tone was rough.

"Your parents and the gorilla cat have already made it back to the airship Miniman, it's just us out here," Doyle confirmed. He went to the edge of the building and looked over. "Now we just have to get there too with the near entire population of New York city trying to kill us in the process."

Zak cringed, "yeah, that should be a breeze uncle Doyle."

Doyle rolled his eyes. "We haven't got very long before they find a way up here. The longer we stay, the worse this will get." Zak knew Doyle was right. It was very rare for his uncle to get this serious. After they had been told by Doc and Drew that they were indeed reincarnations of Kur, Doyle had become incredibly tense and unstable. It was a wonder that he could still function that way. "I've had enough of helping people," he spat.

Zak broke the fragile tension forming, "H-how fast do you think you can get us away?"

"Fast enough."

In order to reach the jetpack's top speed, Zak found himself being fastened into a makeshift safety belt (had his parents been there, they probably would have yelled at Doyle about it). It enabled Doyle to fly with the use of both arms and make the odds for their escape attempt lean more towards their favour. Once Zak was secured to his chest, Doyle dove straight off of the roof and into a nose dive. Zak had to brace himself for the rush of air that slapped him in the face when they jumped. Through the wind pelting him, Zak could see the concrete hundreds of feet below him drawing perilously closer through squinted eyes. Just when he began to panic, thinking that they weren't going to pull up, Doyle straightened out above him and flew them into a curve, the jetpack carrying them down the open road like a bullet. The speed that they were flying at was taking its toll on Zak's airway, the pelting air making it hard for him to move and even draw breaths. It was hard to keep his eyes open and the cold, harsh air made them water. His eyelashes were fluttering too, mixing with the tears and creating a blur of passing skyscrapers and people that whizzed by them every half-second. Zak had never before appreciated his uncle's skill when it came to operating a jetpack so much. It was a wonder that Doyle could still see, let alone keep track of where he was going at all – Zak was experiencing vertigo and there were many times when he thought they were going lose control and crash.

Doyle slowed and jerked to the right down a side street. Zak felt the ropes on the harness straining as he did so. Doyle continued with his zig zagging manoeuvres for a while to keep attention focusing on them for no more than a few seconds at a time. He eventually brought his arms out in front of him in a kind of superman pose as they flew straight up like a rocket towards the blue sky. Zak spotted the coast from their height and relaxed a little, knowing the airship was somewhere across the estuary. Once he thought that his vision had settled, Doyle annoyingly threw them into another nose dive. Whether it was to avoid detection or just for the thrill - Zak didn't know. He wouldn't have been able to tell with Doyle. Doyle pulled up so that they were flying just metres above the water this time. Zak could feel the salty spray whipping against him as they flew underneath the bridge connecting the two islands, to make them less detectable to the motorists on the bridge. As they flew in the shadow of the structure, over the noise of the jetpack, the traffic and the ocean, Zak thought he a scream from atop the bridge. He thought he had imagined it at first but then he heard it a second time – a very human cry from above them. He shouted to Doyle.

"Doyle! Something's happening on the bridge, we need to-."

"No can do Zakman, we need to get ourselves out of here. These people can defend themselves for all I care!" Doyle shouted back with a tone of disgust. Just as Zak was working up a reply, there was a loud bang and a few large chunks of concrete plummeted from the bridge, falling towards them. Doyle swerved between the falling rocks to avoid being him. He frowned and flew up the side of the bridge to investigate. Zak immediately spotted the problem. The Taniwha that had nearly crushed his dad during their inner city fight had someway found its way onto the bridge. Half of the lanes were clear but there were still a lot of cars and trucks in the opposite lanes. The people were exiting their cars and running for their lives, screaming terror. It was a wonder that the bridge could support the huge, 100 tonne mosasaur. However, the cryptid was knocking down the support columns and wires that kept the bridge stable. If no one stopped it, the bridge would collapse into the sea, taking the cryptid and innocent civilians down with it.

"Doyle, we have to do something!"

"What!?" The mercenary shouted in disbelief.

"If this thing keeps destroying the bridge, _hundreds_ of innocent people will die!" Zak argued.

"You've seen what this thing can do, it's out of our control!"

Zak recoiled at Doyle's words. He knew that he hadn't meant it that way but he felt like making things worse was his only purpose right now. Pleading, he looked into his uncle's eyes. They were angered but also full of concern for him.

"I'm not doing this to waste your time Doyle, it's for me," Zak said with a sad sigh, "I just want to do something right for once. My powers have been nothing but trouble since Antarctica and I just want to help people for once instead of making them scared of me!"

Zak hadn't meant to sound so demanding but the coldness in Doyle's eyes seemed to thaw and he gave in to his nephew's argument. "Alright. You can try."

Doyle dropped his nephew onto the bridge. Zak pulled out the claw and pointed it at the creature.

"Alright, time to go back to the open ocean fish lips!"

The creature set its huge eyes on the boy, its green orbs glowing orange. It let go of one of the support beams it was shredding.

"That's it, surely you would rather be back home, right?"

The creature dropped its huge tail onto the bridge, making it sway. Zak nearly lost his balance as he poured his power on.

"Come on!"

The creature looked at the water, tempted by the prospect. Zak could sense its emotions and the beast was riled up by the excitement of being around humans for the first time in its life. Despite handling larger creatures before his power spike, he couldn't summon enough energy to persuade this one to get off the bridge. He could almost feel Kur feeding off of his fear that this would turn into another monotonous situation of lost control. Kur wanted this cryptid to hurt these people. Kur hated his reincarnation's race and he wanted nothing more than to drive them to extinction.

 _"Do I have to do everything myself?"_

Zak was relieved when he heard Doyle's voice inside the creature's mind as its eyes grew an even brighter orange. He glanced to the left to see Doyle in a defensive stance. His eyes were orange hollows and concentration was etched into his features. Zak could hear his uncle's Kur muttering near undecipherable commands to the cryptid without Doyle having to move his lips. Zak was overwhelmed by a feeling of accomplishment as the creature dragged its lumbering body towards the railings separating it from the sea. Crushing them with ease, it plummeted down into the water. The bridge rocked and groaned as it was released from the creature's weight and as a huge wave of surf erupted from the sea as the cryptid hit the water, surging over the side of the bridge and spraying, Zak, Doyle and the civilians with a cloud of spray. Zak wiped his eyes and laughed, somewhat overjoyed. He had missed his ability to coexist with Kur – even if Zak never knew he was there in the first place. The boy ran to the edge of the bridge and watched the creature swim away.

"Straight on to open ocean!" Zak wiped his brow of the saltwater, "No stopping and no humans. Not ever again." He breathed.

He heard Doyle laugh. "Nice work Miniman." His uncle was smiling. As if he was proud of himself. As if it didn't matter that they were soaking wet, exhausted and surrounded by people with gawking mouths.

"I can't believe it worked! The Kur power actually listened to me!" Doyle and Zak high-fived.

Doyle chuckled. "Okay, now can we get out of here?"

Zak nodded as Doyle picked him up and they flew upwards at a now steady pace so that Zak could see the astonished faces of the crowd below as they exited their cars to look at their saviours as they disappeared into the distance of high rise buildings.


End file.
